


Possession

by hypnoticjhs



Category: Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yaoi - Fandom, kagami - Fandom, kaijo, kasamatsu - Fandom, kikasa - Fandom, kise - Fandom, kisexkasamatsu, kuroko - Fandom, possession - Fandom, serin - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Basketball, Hot Sex, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Man/man, hot yaoi, kaijo high - Freeform, kise is obsessed, seme kise, uke kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticjhs/pseuds/hypnoticjhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has an undying possession toward Kasamatsu, despite the fact that Kasamatsu isn't even his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction. Please enjoy

Possessive 

Kise had always admired his senpai, Kasamatsu. He had never minded all the abuse he had given him, he enjoyed them as a way of gaining attention from him. To be honest he didn't think anything of the short 3rd year until he had began to go to practice and had matches that he started his admiration. He always wanted his senpai's attention, something that was hard for him to get even if he tried his hardest. During the school time Kasamatsu always ignored Kise much to his disapproval. Kise wanted the attention till it seemed he couldn't go a whole day without it. 

Before Kise himself didn't know what was going on when he began to get....possessive and demanding. He wanted the attention more and more. He wanted to spend more time with his grumpy senpai even if Kasamatsu himself disproved of everything. During the passing days Kise had begun to want to take his senpai all to himself. He wanted no one to touch him, to look at him, to smile at him. He even began to have unsightly hatred to his other upperclassman who seemed to get along with him the most out of anyone.

Kise hated the feeling he had. It left him disgusted to have himself feel this way toward his comrades and have this undying possession toward his senpai. It only got worse. He never knew things would go this way. One minute it was admiration and the next it was possession. He felt awful but he couldn't help it, it wouldn't go away. It never left no matter how hard he tried to make it leave. 

The time when valentines came around, Kise despised it. He was happy to be able to receive many gifts from girls through out the school, but he didn't want Kasamatsu to get any and the hardest part of not letting it happen was the stupid age difference he hated from time to time, being a 1st year and not a 3rd year. When he went to practice the next day, the first thing he always did was go over to him.

" Kasamatsu-senpai~"

Kise wrapped his arms around the small boy and smashed him into a hug, which only resulted in him getting his face whacked and pushed away. Kise had begun to go used to the abuse everyday. It was such a natural thing for him to get smacked and kicked around by him. Kise hated how little skin ship he could only get through the day, it always bothered him.

"Senpai, Senpai, you wouldn't believe all the letters and chocolate I got, and they were from all the prettiest gi-"

Kasamatsu gave Kise a ball to the face and a kick to his stomach, making Kise clutch his stomach and dramatically fall to the floor.

"Shut up! KISE, NO ONE GIVES A CRAP"

Kise mustered up a small smile. That had hurt, it hurt to hell but he couldn't care less about that. He knew where he was going, he didn't give a crap about all the chocolates and letters he had been given, the only thing that mattered was to see if any pesky girl had given any to his.....his.....possession. It was stupid for Kise to call Kasamatsu his possession but he didn't see him as anything else. He wanted him, and that was it, even if he wasn't his yet.

"S-So Senpai....did you get any chocolates or letters"

Kasamatsu blushed. It left Kise with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He muttered a few words that were unclear. "Huh? Repeat that"

He gave Kise a glare. "y-yes". Kise was...he wasn't shocked, he was more pissed than anything, he wanted to erase those girls that dared to have feelings toward the man he wanted to claim first. It only got worse when Moriyama pitched in.

"Oh, she was such a beauty, her face, her body, her voice, perfect. If only Kasamatsu introduced her to me, I would be able to play for her, and only her"

All the other members sighed while Kasamatsu almost threw a ball to his face -out of habit-. Kasamatsu groaned, "I'll admit she was...pretty. I might just accept her confession...I do like her back a little". On the other side of the locker room Hayakawa yelled out 'manly' to only get looks from the others. Kise had been quiet through out the whole conversation that he had started. He was sick to his stomach to hear that she was beautiful from not just Moriyama but also from Kasamatsu, and that it was a love confession and that.....his senpai was going to give her a go....it infuriated him. He didn't want to hear anymore, he want to clutch his ears and sit in a corner not wanting to believe anything that was being said. He kept quiet with his head down, he slowly shuffled down to the door, leaving to go practice and to get away from the misery. He got a few stares from the others and soon practice had started.

Kise didn't say anything, he did what he was supposed to do, not getting out of hand, not getting Kasamatsu mad. He knew they were talking about him, talking about his strange behavior...he didn't care. When practice finished he left first. He hated the felling he had, he wanted to barf...for him it didn't seem fair....not fair at all. He couldn't let her get him but what was he supposed to do when he only wanted him....he doesn't even make any move or progress.....how was he supposed to not let it happen, that only got him more mad than he already was.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has an undying possession toward Kasamatsu, despite the fact that Kasamatsu isn't even his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Kise reluctantly woke up the next morning. The sun seemed so bright and happy that it had annoyed him. Kise isn't the type of person to hate something, he was always happy and cheerful but, when it came to basketball he became more intense. He walked out of bed and stood in the middle of the room looking aimlessly at his blank wall. After what seemed like forever he finally went to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed for school. 

Later on he went downstairs to eat breakfast that his mother had prepared for him. Kise had tried to forget what had happened yesterday but, it seemed like something that would forever nag him, something he couldn't forget the next day even if he wanted to. The only thing that pricked his blood was the fact that he couldn't do one thing about Kasamatsu accepting that girls confession. It had always seemed with the type of attitude Kasamatsu wore that no was would be able to like him, or him liking someone back...it just seemed impossible to Kise that he didn't want it to be true. He wished that yesterday was a lie and he was dreaming about it. 

Kise wanted that grouchy, abusive, senpai of his. He would do anything to get him, to make him only look at him in the eyes and no one else. He wanted to touch him, make him feel ecstasy while Kise fondled is whole body. It was hard enough that he imagined it but he actually wanted to do it so bad that his fantasies couldn't help him anymore. There were time Kise had many chance of it happening. When they were alone, changing or when Kise was barging into Kasamatsu's house to study, his parents are almost never home, he had many chances to push him against his bed and devour him. 

Kise sighed at his own dirtied mind. He did want to do that but...he doesn't have the heart to do it. He didn't want to know the outcome's if it did happen, having to face that was the part that held him back the most. He didn't want his senpai to hate him, he didn't want him to feel disgusted of him or fear him.

Kise finished is breakfast and set it in the sink and left his house walking to the station. Kise knew well that he had to do something. Anything, to not let Kasamatsu meet that girl, he could always get rid of her but honestly how would he be able to do that to an innocent girl. He just needed to know when they were going to meet and think of a plan before that happened. Kise finally go to the train station, receiving some stares from girls of neighboring schools while he waited for the train.

By the time he got to school, he had managed to forget the events of yesterday, barley. He walked down the hall to his surprised find Kasamatsu walking to his first class. Kise was over joyed that he found his senpai. He sneaked around until he was close enough to tackle him and give him a gruesome bear hug. 

" Kasamatsu-Senpai~"

" Kise I swear"

Kasamatsu drew his elbow and hit Kise right in the stomach. All Kise did was yelp in pain and hugged Kasamatsu harder. It was hard enough that Kise barley sees Kasamatsu during school but it was sad when he couldn't touch him like this for hours.

"Ne, Senpai....when are you going to meet that....girl"

Kasamatsu turned himself around still in the grasp of Kise and look up at him with a questioning look. "Why do you even care" was the only thing he said before he kick Kise on the leg making the blonde finally let go of him and walked away. Kise was left to rub out the pain on his leg. He sighed, that was one way doing it, just simply ask, but what would the outcome come out to be, Kise being beaten from head to toe. 

Kise could't think of anything, the only thought that he had was to stalk Kasamatsu all day even follow him half way home, but to Kise even that idea was to stupid to even pull off because the moment Kasamatsu found him, Kise was a goner. 

During the day Kise didn't pay any attention to anything the teachers said, his mind was still coming up with ideas that only left with the scenario of Kise getting a beat down by Kasamatsu and they weren't pretty. 

In the middle of Kise's thinking the bell had rung off signaling the free period they all had. Many of the students rushed out of the class while other got up to talk to others. Kise could simply go and meet Kasamatsu but he knew the moment he got to his class he wouldn't be happy at all to see Kise's face. Instead he stayed in his seat and doodled some weird looking pictures in his notebook. 

After a while, Kise got really into his doodles that he began to fully draw things out and gave it his most concentration. A minute later his concentration was disturbed when someone poked his shoulder, Kise thought that it was of the guys but not much to his surprise it was a girl. Her face was all red and she never looked Kise in the eyes and for Kise that meant only one thing. He didn't know the girl to well, the only time he had talked to her was when he had missed school one day and needed to borrow someone's notes and she offered to give him hers.

After she asked to go outside the classroom Kise didn't say anything and just simply followed. She stood in front of him, her eyes never meeting his and her head toward the floor.

"um...Kise-Kun.....Iv'e really like you for a long time"

"Oh...is that so, Thank you for liking me"

"and I .....I want to go out with you! Please go out with me"

Kise too a deep breath and gave a soft but sweet smile. "I'm sorry, but I really like someone right now....I..I can't go out with you."

 

She looked up at him with a sad expression but gave him a smile and nodded in understatement walking back into the classroom. Kise sighed and started to walk back inside only to notice Kasamatsu looking at him form the other end of the hall. Kise's heart thumbed and he smiled at him only to get a glare then Kasamatsu walked away.

At the end of the school day Kise ran his way to practice. He got changed and left to the gym first wanting to be alone with Kasamatsu but to much of his disappointment the others came in before him. During the whole practice Kise couldn't get anywhere near Kasamatsu since everyone got in the way or were taking up his attention. It just annoyed him.

When practice was over, everyone changed up and began to walk outside, Kise took his time to be able to be with Kasamatsu since he was always the last one to go. During one of Kise's class the teacher had said something about a self project and a test, Kise honestly didn't know which one they were doing since he was only half paying attention to what the teacher said. That's when a thought hit him, he could ask Kasamatsu for help on whatever he was doing thus going inside his house and gain information and a few hours of alone time with him...it was the perfect plan.

As soon as Kise saw Kasamatsu he rushed up to his side. "Kasamatsu-Senpai~". All Kise got was a glare and a cold shoulder. Kise went after him and tugged on his arm. "I need help with some study notes for...a test please study with me!"

Kasamatsu keep on walking."Why do I need to help you? Ask someone in your class"

"But Senpai~ you know way more then them...please, please,please"

"NO"

"But....but...but-"

"A no is a NO KISE!"

"But....PLEASE!. I wont ask anything ever again, I promise...please,please,please"

Kasamatsu sighed and agreed reluctantly, he honestly didn't want to hear Kise's annoying whinging and he wasn't pleased that Kise was going to invade his lone time again.

Kise was more than happy.


	3. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise made a horrible decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The moment Kise stepped on Kasamatsu's porch he began to jump with excitement. The last time Kise was in Kasamatsu's house had been five months back before the winter cup. Kise had begged the grouchy man on his knees, and Kasamatsu couldn't refuse at all since many of Kise's 'fans' began to circle around the captain and ace. Kasamatsu didn't want to have a gang of girls on his back for making the model beg on the floor so he reluctantly agreed just like he did a few hours ago. 

"Would you stop that". Kasamatsu turned around to give Kise a disapproving glare, which only lead to Kise giving him a child like smile. Kasamatsu quickly unlocked the door not wanting to stand around him anymore.

"Don't touch anything, don't even look at anything, just....just stand there"

Kise watched as Kasamatsu walked away towards the kitchen. Honestly Kise didn't need to move at all, he could just close his eyes and know by memory where everything is. The last few times he was in Kasamatsu's house he made sure he knew every corner, every inch of his house, just in case things progressed with Kasamatsu way ahead of time. For Kise it seemed like the perfect thing, to know everything there has to know about his....his possession. For others or Kasamatsu it would be creepy to know Kise did that, so he would never tell anyone.

After a few minutes Kasamatsu returned. He had books and a small but wide table under his arm. Kise looked at them, then he look at Kasamatsu and back at the things he had. "What is that for?". Kasamatsu gave Kise a questioning look and slowly back away walking toward his living room. "Kise..this is for the help. For studying...you asked me to help you, you idiot!"

"Oh right!" Damn Kise had almost forgotten. He can't fail now just when he's almost at where he wanted to be. He walked around, he mainly walked towards the kitchen. The last time he was there, he'd realized that Kasamatsu's parents kept their car and house keys hanged on a hook in the kitchen.

When he got there, he quickly looked at the wall and to his no so much surprise the keys were gone, so that only meant one thing. Kise and Kasamatsu were all alone, Kise was all alone with him, no one getting in the way, no one interrupting their alone time...no one would. Kise had to hold his excitement in, he was ready to just start jumping up and down, screaming right there, he couldn't wait. 

As he was walking back to the living room, he got a better idea. Why not go into his room, be there together in Kasamatsu's room....all alone. 

Kise's mind was going in circles. The things he could do to Kasamatsu all alone in his room, touching, licking, sucking, thrusting, kissing, god all the things he's been keeping locked up in his mind would soon be real.

Kise couldn't stop thinking about it, he knew it was nearly impossible for it to happen, he was dealing with Kasamatsu after all, an abusive, grouchy, small man. Before Kise could even lay a hand on him, Kasamatsu would of probably have already broken his arm, or worse his face.

When Kise returned to the living room, Kasamatsu was already done preparing things, all he was doing was sitting on the floor waiting for Kise.

"Um....senpai....can I ask you something"

Without turning his head back Kasamatsu answered in an irritated voice. "What?" 

"....Can we go study in yo-"

"NO!". 

"But..but i haven't ev-"

"I said no"

"you don't even kno-"

"You want to go into my room"

"Well yea. Why can't w-"

"A no is a no. Listen to your upperclassmen, We are going to study down here in the living room, no where else. So shut up and sit down!"

"But..bu-"

"KISE! My house.. my rules! Now SIT DOWN"

Kise wanted to obey, but he just couldn't, even if his goal was to know more about that girl, his mind is now somewhere else, his mind is set on taking Kasamatsu, wanting him, wanting to touch him. He had a crush on him since way back and now it seemed he wanted him to be his no matter what. So instead of sitting down like he was told to, he began to move towards the stairs. Kise didn't look back. He kept moving up and took a turn to Kasamatsu's room.

He slowly opened the door and walked in.

Kasamatsu's room was clean and proper. His bed was clean, his floor didn't have anything   
on it, no clothes, no books no nothing. Kise itched to go and touch his things, oh how badly he wanted to touch his things. He could already imagine how Kasamatsu would touch himself on his bed, moaning and shuttering when he came. Kise walked over to his bed and sat down slowly. He couldn't help those thoughts, they were all over his mind now. 

A minute later Kise heard stomping sounds and before he knew it Kasamatsu stomped his way into his room and kicked Kise in the middle of his stomach. " What the fuck Kise, What did I tell you!"

"Senpai..please"

Kasamatsu went quiet then after a few seconds he sighed and nodded then left the room. 

Kise smiled. He didn't know why he smiled but he did. He was excited that he began to bounce up and down on Kasamatsu's bed. When he returned Kise stopped his bouncing and waited till Kasamatsu finished re preparing his things. 

"Sit". 

Kise slid off the bed and sat across the floor from Kasamatsu, the table in between them. 

"What subject?"

Subject. Subject. Kise didn't know what subject he wanted to study about he couldn't remember what class he was in when he heard about the test and self- project. When he looked down Kise saw that Kasamatsu had books on almost every subject they were taught in school. So he picked one that seemed easy enough.

"Biology"

" What part"

"...... Cells"

Kasamatsu opened up to that page and got out a notebook opening up to a clean page.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kise was dead tired. During the course of the study session Kise slowly made his way toward Kasamatsu's side and Kasamatsu said nothing about it.

Kise didn't know when he fell asleep but he did. He woke up with pain shooting down his neck. It looked like to Kise that he fell asleep onto of the table. He looked over to his side and saw Kasamatsu laying down on the floor asleep. 

Kise thought he looked beautiful, much more better than before. Without thinking Kise bent down and stroked his hair. He then planted a soft kiss on his lips. The moment Kise saw what he did, he stood up as quick as possibly and waited to be kicked and smack around. But nothing happened.

He looked down and Kasamatsu was still sleeping. 

He went over to him again and kissed him. Kise never knew an opportunity like this would happen or existed but it did, and it was happening right now. Kise pressed his lips aganst Kasamatsu once again. He liked it, he wanted more. Being able to kiss the man of his dreams was far more better than what he thought it would be. 

Kise wanted more, he needed more. He slowly lifted Kasamatsu's shirt and trailed a finger against his soft skin. He then made circles around his nipples, careful not to directly touch them. 

After a while Kise went and kissed Kasamatsu a little harder this time. He kept kissing him and made his way up to his neck, softly biting the skin and sucking on it. He stopped and looked up at Kasamatsu, he was still asleep. Kise took a deep breath and moved his other hand down towards Kasamatsu's crotch. 

Kise lightly squeezed it, and Kasamatsu stirred but didn't wake up, so Kise began to rub. With his other hand, he began to touch Kasamatsu's nipple directly this time, passing his finger over it and pinching from time to time.

Kise wanted more. He bent down and licked his nipple earning a small moan from the sleeping man below. This got Kise excited. 

Kise then began to suck on it. He sucked hard, and grazed his teeth over his nipple a few times.

He was so busy with touching the man that he didn't hear the front door open or close. He didn't notice anything until he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He then stopped and rose back up.

Kise's face paled the moment he rose. Down below Kasamatsu was wide awake, his face in shock and horror. Kise didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he missed the time when Kasamatsu woke up. 

"Ki...Ki...se.?"

"Senpai...I...I..."

Kise couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to be in front of him, he wanted to hide himself away, away from the horror that was happening right now.

Kasamatsu stared up at him, not moving, just laying there in utter shock.

Kise couldn't take it anymore, he stood gathered his things and bolted out of his room. He passed Kasamatsu's parents. He put on his shoes and left without looking back. He ran all the way down to the train station. 

All he could think now was that he had no chance, no chance at all anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iv'e decided that I would update this every Friday
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	4. Regretful

Kise ran down many streets. He wasn't all that familiar with Kasamatsu's neighborhood. He took turns and turns, ran down stores, parks and many different buildings. 

Slowly he began to lose his breath. He had ran for ten minutes straight, never stopping. Kise had never ran this far for so long before, basketball was a different story, at least they had breaks where he could catch his breath, but running for ten minutes strained his body far from anything else. 

Kise stopped, he bent himself over and began panting and heaving loudly. His throat was parched, he needed water. He needed cool and cold air, he was sweating and the hot humidity and sun weren't helping him at all. 

Once he caught his breath he stood up again. A few feet from him he saw a few girls watching and lurking at him. 

He had no time to talk to anyone, he had no time to flirt with girls. He just wanted to get away. Get away from what' he would ask himself, Kasamatsu's house was far, far away. Kise had ran far enough that he might be in a different town by now. That didn't stop him from wanting to run again, didn't stop him from wanting to hide, to be ashamed of what he did, and he wished he never did it. 

He prepared himself to run again, but to his dismay his legs wouldn't budge. They were weak, they were tired. He took a small step and stumbled a little. Then he slowly began to walk.

He didn't know where he was walking towards, but he felt the need to keep moving. 

After a few minutes Kise found himself at a small cafe. The smell of cakes and pastries dragged him there. He look through the window and to his surprise it was still open. Inside were a few people chatting and others studying. 

Studying.

That word sent images to Kise's head that he wished he could erase. Erase it all. Make it so that it never happened again. 

He walked inside. He didn't want anything but to not be rude he went a got a small cupcake and sat down in a small table. It was located near the far end of the cafe, near a small window where you could see a playground and some kids playing around. 

He sat down and sighed. Today was messed up. Messed up in many ways. Kise couldn't believe what he did.

It was supposed to be a fake study session. He was going to use it know more about the girl Kasamatsu liked. Know more about her so Kise could make a plan. A plan to take Kasamatsu before she did. Now that plan was never going to happen. It was never going to happen, and that made Kise sad..more sad then mad. He ruined it all. Kasamatsu probably didn't want to see his face again. He would probably make Kise quit the basketball team, he would never trust Kise again.

Kise couldn't blame him. He touched him without permission. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed passing his hands around his small body. Kise should be happy that he got to touch him, but he couldn't be. It was horrible.

The moment he got up, and saw those shaken and shocked eyes of his possession.

His possession, could he even call him that anymore.

Kise looked up at a clock in the cafe. It was twenty minutes before the last train left. He decided to leave and figure out how to get to the train station.

He got his bag that he set down and noticed that he barley touched his cupcake. He didn't know whether to throw it away, or kept it. 

He didn't want to be rude. So he took it with him. Once he walked out he began to walk back the way he came from.

Surprisingly he found the small park he saw from the window. At the far end he saw some High schoolers from a different school. He thought he would ask them the way to the train station. It seemed simple enough then walking around getting more lost.

He crossed the street and began to cut through the playground. On the far side he heard some crying. It was muffled but it was crying. 

He looked to his side and saw a little boy crouched under the slides, hands covering his eyes and his ears red. 

Kise felt bad for the little kid. He looked down at his cupcake and back at him. He walked towards him. He really was crying. It looked like he had fallen from somewhere, his leg was scrapped. 

Kise touched his shoulder gently. The little boy looked up at him, tears staining his shirt and face. He had black hair and blue eyes, the same as Kasamatsu. That made Kise's heart throbbed in pain just thinking about the man.

"Here, take it"

Kise showed him the cupcake and the boy took it with shaking hands and smiled. 

"T-thank you mister"

Kise smiled back and walked away, just from doing a good deed he felt his heart reach out from the pain its been surrounded in. 

After asking the kids for directions to the train station, he made it just in time to be able to get on. 

After a while his mind started to think about Kasamatsu. His heart pained. He hated what he did. He hated himself for what he had done, it was the worst. He should of just left, he should of just went back to sleep or just simply stopped the moment he gave him the first kiss.

When the train stopped he got off and started to walk to his house. 

After getting in, taking off his shoes and backpack and walking up the stairs to his room, he slowly opened the door. He got in and sat down at the floor looking blankly at his wall. It dark out and noting could be seen in his room, only the small stream of light from the moon was visible. 

Kise sat there for hours, regretting what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome  
> It would help me out a lot :)


	5. A coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My legs are in so much pain. Looks like I made Kise feel the same Pain~
> 
> ENJOY

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

Kise groaned. He shifted himself to the side, pulling the covers over his body, trying to block out the sound.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- 

It didn't work. He forced the covers off his body throwing it down to the floor. Without moving he lunged his arm over to the annoying sound, only to have his hand land right on top of his phone.

He picked it up and forced his eyes open only to have them close back up. The sun was beaming through his window, lighting up the whole room. It burned his eyes, the sun was high up in the air and Kise cursed it to go away. 

He moved his body to the other side of the bed and slowly opened his eyes, taking in the scenery of his room. He took his phone again and looked at the screen. 

\-----  
10:15  
LATE!!  
\------

Kise didn't move, after a few minutes his eyes widened at the realization. A few months ago he began to arrive late to school. Kise didn't think much of it. Being late was nothing to him because at the end of the day he was in school no matter what. It didn't have any meaning to him until Kasamatsu forced him to come to school on time, the next time Kise was late he wound't be able to play any matches for over two months. He would have to still down and watch the match from the bench. Kise didn't want that, so he put an alarm that would sound every fifteen minutes if the time passed eight. 

Kise threw himself off the bed barley catching himself on the floor. He stood up straight and hissed loudly. 

His back hurt, he couldn't turn his head to the side before a jolt of pain went down his whole body. He took a few steps and almost fell down to the floor. His right leg hurt, it was sore and painful. 

Kise couldn't complain about his leg. He ran for ten, fifteen minutes long none stop. It was his fault, his fault in many ways. 

Kise shook his head, he didn't want to think about the things that happened yesterday. They were painful, sad and depressing. He was ashamed to remember, ashamed to know that he did such a crude thing like that. 

Kise threw his phone back onto his bed and started to walk and shuffle slowly toward his bathroom. When he got inside he looked himself over in the mirror.

He looked tired, dark circles were under his eyes, he looked pale, and drained out of energy. Of course he looked tired, Kise didn't to sleep until the next morning. He was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest repenting his actions. 

He felt a small pain in his chest. Kise didn't want to think about it so badly, but it simply couldn't leave his mind. Kasamatsu's face popped up from the shock he had yesterday. 

Kise rubbed his face and sighed, he wanted to just drift away, drift away to a far away place, but that wound never happen. 

Today he would have to face Kasamatsu, face him straight on. Kise doesn't know what would happen, he doesn't even know how Kasamatsu would talk to him, or if he would even look at him straight in the face. 

Thinking of all that started to make Kise a little scared. He looked back at his bedroom door. He could simply pass of as sick and not have to face Kasamatsu, but what would that achieve... nothing at all. He took in some air and let it out.

He brushed his teeth, and slowly took a shower.

He shuffled himself back into his room to change into his uniform. Changing wasn't easy when his neck and back hurt, in a way Kise thought that he deserved to be in pain for the things he did yesterday. 

After he finished dressing up, he got his phone and looked at the time. 

11:20am

In the back of his head, he wanted to be late as possible, so for the rest of the day he wouldn't have to panic and worry about Kasamatsu.

Just thinking about him again, pained Kise's heart. 

He wanted to distract himself, to not think of his name, his face, his whole being, or the events that happened. 

Kise put his phone away into his pocket and slowly began to walk to his door. He looked at the stairs he would have to walk down. His right leg got a little better from the hot shower he took but it was still sore when he bent it to much. He clunged to the side of the railing and started to slowly go down, step by step. 

He got down and shuffled himself to the door to find his backpack and shoes where he had left them yesterday. He bent over put on his shoes, and his backpack and headed out the door.

Walking wasn't fun when his leg hurt. The train station was at least twelve minutes from his house, and the pain in his leg was starting to return. 

He sighed, he deserved it was the only thing he could think of. 

After successfully getting to the train station five more minutes than intended, he prayed the gods when he saw his train stop the moment he go there. He wouldn't have to stand and endure the pain. 

He limped over to the doors and sat down in the first seat he found. He was lucky not many people got on. This would help him sleep in peace. 

After the doors dinged Kise stood up from the scare, regretting it entirely. He hissed and limped his way out the doors. He checked his phone again. 

12:09pm

Kise began walking, by the time he got to school at his walking speed it would be break time and he could easily slip right in, not making anyone ask questions. 

After finally reaching the school doors, Kise stopped to take a breath.

He entered and went straight to his class, he just wanted to rest his leg for the reaming break time and the reaming three hours of school before he would have to go to practice. 

Once he opened the door almost all the girls in the room looked up at him. They smiled and said hi a few of them meeting Kise at the door. All he did was smile back and ignored them, going straight to the teacher desk and signed in then went to his seat. Kise didn't want to talk to anyone or have girls flirting with him.

He set his head down and sighed.   
\-----

Someone tapped Kise's shoulders lightly. Kise slowly opened his eyes, he didn't know when he fell asleep but he did. He picked up his head and looked at a girl in front of him. 

It wasn't just a girl it was the girl that confessed to him a few days ago. Usually when Kise rejected someone they wouldn't go near him they would, go back and admire him from afar. She smiled at him and pointed at the clock. "School ended"

Kise looked at the clock and indeed school had ended. He fell asleep for three straight hours, he wondered why the teacher didn't wake him up. "Thanks" was the only word he let out. He smiled at her and got up from his seat. His leg felt slightly better but not completely. 

He walked out the classroom door and looked at the hallway he would need to walk through , to be able to go to practice. 

He swallowed hard and began walking. He shuffled his feet, that took more time for him to get to one place to the other. He would probably be the last to arrive, meaning that everyone was already there and so would Kasamatsu. 

He turned himself down the hall and was faced by the locker room door. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Kise took a hold of the door handle, and stopped. He didn't move. 

It was like lighting that struck when he heard the rough voice of Kasamatsu. He could hear it clearly from outside the door. Kasamatsu was yelling at someone. 

That made Kise's heart throb in pain, hearing his voice made Kise break down a little inside knowing the fact that he would have to go and face the small boy in less than a few minutes. 

"Um..Kise"

Kise jumped without letting the door handle go he turned around to see Nakamura behind him. 

"Are you going to enter?"

Kise looked back at the door never realizing he stood there more than a few minutes. His heart's pace picked up again. He was a coward, he knew it, he definitely knew it. 

He took a step back releasing the handle, he swallowed. "No...T-Tell...I-I'm not feeling to good".

Nakamura nodded and walked inside. Kise go a small glance, and he was able to see Kasamatsu at the far end of the room. He lost his breath and ran across the hall, his leg hurt but he didn't care. Kise got to the second floor of the school and slide down a wall, he sighed and cover his face with his hands. "I'm such... a coward" 

He definitely knew, he knew...

He was a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed  
> :)


	6. The encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy soon, I don't think I would be able to post regularly, but i'll see.

Kise slowly got up from the floor. He had been sitting down for nearly two hours.   
The moment he go up he felt a jolt of pain throughout his whole body. 

His legs was tingling, it hurt and it was sore again. Kise couldn't deny that the pain he was feeling now was his own fault. He ran almost across the school, sprinted up the stairs and on top of that he legs went numb from stilling on the ground for to long, in the same position.

Kise let out a long sigh. His heart was still pounding, he was still nervous. Just from a small glimpse of Kasamatsu, Kise got rattled up. He wasn't able to face him, he ran away like a coward. He knew that tomorrow there wasn't going to be any excuse. He would have to go and face the small man no matter what. 

Kise knew that Kasamatsu wasn't going to buy the whole 'i'm not feeling good' act. Kasamatsu himself knows what the real reason is for Kise not going to practice today, that only made Kise worry more, worried that he might of made a bad move and should of gone to practice. But it was to late now, he couldn't change what he had done. 

After a while, Kise's tingling sensation from his legs started to fade. He decided that it would be best for him if he just went home. Staying any longer, or wondering around the school would probably result in Kise bumping into his teammates.

He began to limp himself down the stairs. The soreness from his leg wouldn't go away for at least a few more days.

The pain in his neck was still there, and it seemed like it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He let out another sigh, he told himself again that he deserved this. Deserved the pain for doing something so horrible to his crush, captain and teammate. 

Before Kise knew he was already at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around his surroundings, not to his surprise there was no one around. He then began to shuffle himself towards the front off the school. 

The last time Kise was injured he made the mistake of leaving the infirmary and in less than one minute he was swarmed with girls all around him. It grabbed many unnecessary attention, and they wouldn't leave him alone for the rest of the day. By the time he got to practice he was beaten by Kasamatsu for bringing in girls, and disturbing their practice. 

Kise took a turn and stopped. He was in front of the locker room again. It was quite, of course it was quiet, everyone must of been in the gym already. Kise didn't know what he was doing. He walked toward the door and slowly opened door. 

He stood outside for a while longer, not moving a muscle, nor breathing. He swallowed hard and took a step inside. The door closed with a loud bang and then he jumped. He got scared fast. 

His mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking if they had heard the door slam shut. Kise quickly managed to hide behind the lockers in the far end of the room. He was far away enough from the locker room door and the gym door. 

After a few minutes no one came inside. 

Kise didn't know why he went inside the locker room for. He had nothing to get and he was defiantly not going to the gym. Kise walked out from the far end and walked to the front row, where his and everyone else's locker where.

He went up to Kasamatsu's locker and started at it. If he wasn't able to meet the guy face to face, he could make an apology letter and shove it into his locker. That way Kise wouldn't have to hide in the shadows.  
\---  
Kise looked around the room but couldn't find a piece of paper, he did manage to find a pen, but paper was a no go. He then suddenly remember that there was a stack of paper on top of a clipboard in the supply room. The only problem was that he would have to go into the gym, and he dreaded not wanting to go. 

Kise put the pen down and slowly walked toward the gym door. He put his ear against it to hear what was going on inside. 

He heard nothing. 

He looked at a clock against the wall, it was nowhere near the time club activities ended. Kise looked back at the door. He took in a slow breath and with a shaky hand he grabbed the door handle.

He opened it slowly and steady. No sound was heard. The door was open far enough that you could practically hear everything that was going on inside. Kise walked closer to the door and peeked through the crack that was open. 

He was surprised, no one was inside the gym. Kise cautiously opened the door wider and popped his head in. No one was in sight. Everything seemed to be put away.

Kise stepped inside. He let out a sigh. It looked like his plan was going to work out fine, until he heard the other gym door rattle. Kise didn't want to wait and find out who it was so he turned around and rushed off to the locker room. He barley took a step and now he was back inside, with no paper. 

His heart was racing. He limped his way up to the other door and rushed out into the hall. He began walking. He turned his head to check if anyone was coming out and 

BAM!

Kise bumped into someone. He felt his shirt, hands and pants all wet. He turned his head back, and saw a whole bottle of paint covering his shirt and pants.

The girl in front of him looked worried. She didn't manage to get any paint on her. Kise reassured her that he was fine and started to limp his way to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside, he took of his shirt carefully. He was lucky that he wore an extra shirt under and that it seemed undamaged. Walking over to the sink, he threw his wet shirt inside and turned the water on letting it fill up. He grabbed the soap from the soap dispenser and began to rub the shirt back and forth, trying to take off all the paint. 

After a while Kise heard the bathroom door and someone walking. He didn't lift his head to see who it was. The only problem was that person never went into a stall, instead they stopped walking. 

Kise had a bad feeling about it. He felt them staring at him, just standing behind him and staring. 

Kise couldn't keep his head down any longer,he didn't feel safe at the moment. 

He slowly lifted his head to look at the mirror, his body was covering the person behind him. Without making it obvious he shifted his body over to the side. 

His heart sank, he went still and shocked took over his body. He wanted to move away, but his legs wouldn't bulge.

They were staring straight at him.

Kise swallowed hard. Then they spoke.

"Kise"

Kise wanted to die, wanted to hide away and run. He couldn't now. He couldn't do anything with Kasamatsu standing right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I just realized there's only one word 'spoken' throughout the whole chapter~
> 
> Comments and Kudos please! <3


	7. Another Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kasamatsu confront each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow but it would of been at least around 6am and I knew i wasn't going to make it. If not it was at 8pm or later so no can do. I'll post it today -yesterday?- for you to have it tomorrow <3

Kise swallowed hard. His palms began to sweat and his heart accelerated. He should of just gone home, why did he even go to the locker room were the only things he could think of at the moment. He was going to die was the main thought he was having. 

Kise should of just gone to a different bathroom. It didn't occur to him until now that the bathroom he was in was the one closest to the locker room. It was the only one the team used on breaks, he cussed in his mind, he made a mistake. 

He stood there not wanting to turn himself around. He wanted to drop down into a hole and never come out. 

Kise didn't expect to see Kasamatsu now. He wanted to wait a few days, months, before meeting the guy in the eye. Now he has to do that. 

Kise knew the more he stood there, not turning around the more its going to bite him in the ass later. 

Kise swallowed again and let out a sigh. 

He slowly moved his body around. He took longer, the longer he took, the less he would have to see Kasamatsu standing behind him.

Kise honestly didn't know what to say to the man. He didn't know what to do. There were so many outcomes that it just scared him more at the thought of them. 

When he finally turned around his heart stopped. 

Kasamatsu looked pissed, his eyes were directly glaring at him. Kise wanted to run, run so much but that option was a no go. Kise's breathing began to get labored. Just standing in front of Kasamatsu, no words being spoken just having him glare at Kise could just easily send anyone running. 

 

Kise gave Kasamatsu a good look. He was sweaty. Sweat dripped down from his face down towards his chest. He was breathing hard, heaving out puffs. 

Kise almost went pale. Kasamatsu moved his head to the side, and then it was visible. All the hickeys that Kise left on him were there, being very noticeable. The only thing Kise could think of was that Kasamatsu hadn't noticed them there, or he just simply didn't care for them.

Kise's attention was brought back when he spoke. 

"Why the fuck aren't you in practice today?"

Kise let out a rigid sigh, trying so much to calm himself down. "I-I don't feel to well"

Kasamatsu shook his head and laughed.   
"That's bullshit and you know it!"

Kise pushed himself back against the sink. "I-it's no-"

"Yes it is!"

Kise jumped. Kasamatsu raised his voice. Kise didn't know what to do, he didn't want to say anything at all, if he did he would make things worse. 

Kise looked away from the man in front of him and looked down at his feet. Kasamatsu was pissed. Kise had never seen him this mad before, that only made things more tense for him. What was he supposed to say, what was he supposed to do now, he can't run, hide, plead. Kise would have to stop being a coward, but at the moment that was the only thing he could do. 

Kasamatsu let out a sigh and rested himself against the wall, crossing his arms. He and Kise had at least thirty feet between them both. Kise had the opportunity to run off and escape, but that seemed impossible, Kasamatsu would simply knock him to the ground and beat the life out of him from trying to leave. 

From all the beatings that Kasamatsu had given Kise over the course of the year was the only thing that made the man still and in place. Even if Kise had gotten used to them, they did still hurt, a lot. And at the moment having Kasamatsu pissed out of his mind made Kise fear the beatings more. 

"Why aren't you at practice Kise" 

Kasamatsu's voice was cold. Kise didn't know how he had never feared the man until now. Without lifting his head Kise spoke. 

"I said I don't feel good" 

Kasamatsu stomped his foot making Kise jump.

"That's bullshit y-"

"No it's not!"

"You know it is so do I"

Kise let out a sigh. What was he supposed to tell him. The only reason why he didn't go to practice was because he didn't want to face the man he violated while he was asleep. Kise felt that was exactly what Kasamatsu wanted to hear, but he couldn't say such a thing. Saying it out loud made it worse, made Kise realize what he did is unforgivable and dirty. 

"Well?"

"Because". Kise practically whispered the words out.

"Because...because what?"

"Because, because"

"because, because what?

"Because...."

"BECAUSE WHAT KISE!?"

Because he did something horrible. He did something unforgivable, something stupid and he too afraid to admit it to the person he did it to. 

"Because..I"

"You?

"I....I did something horrible"

Kasamatsu let out a scoff and Kise immediately look up at him. Kise's heart was in pain, so much pain that he didn't know what to do. 

"And what was that?"

Kasamatsu looked Kise straight in the eyes, waiting for his response. 

Kise's voice began to waver. "I...did something to you"

Kasamatsu pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Kise. The only thing Kise could do was press himself back against the sink. It was pressing hard against his back but he didn't care he wanted to be as far away as possible towards the man. 

Kise was to scared to even stand next to him. Kasamatsu kept getting closer to him until he stood right in front of him. He slowly leaned forward, closing the gap between him and Kise. "And what did you do.."

Kise's breath hitched. Kasamatsu was too close, way to close. Kise regretted not moving from where he was when he had the chance, because now he had no room to move. Kasamatsu made it so. He moved so close to Kise that their faces were only a few inches apart. 

Kise didn't want to speak, he didn't want to say it. He knew the worst will happen if he spoke about it. He was scared and only that. 

"I....."

Kise didn't want to say it but he had to, there was no other choice. 

"I....Violated...you.."

Kise's eyes were slowly starting to water. Kasamatsu didn't say anything. 

"I touched y-you...without permission....i-i did things to you....violated your body"

Kise was at the point of crying. He wanted to cry, he was holding it in the best he could. He did horrible things, things that made him hate himself, hate his whole being. 

Suddenly without warning Kasamatsu gripped Kise's face. He held it tight in his hands, making Kise figit around from the pain that was surrounding his jaw. 

"Why?"

Kasamatsu's voice was low, cold and deadly. Kise didn't want to say why because he honestly didn't know why he did it. It was a spur of the moment, his mind was clouded by the thought of having him, that he actions acted first.

Kasamatsu gripped his face harder when he didn't hear and answer. "Why?" he asked again. 

Kise began to tear up, he sniffled and a few tear drops fell from his face. "I don't know". His voice was weak. He grabbed Kasamatsu's hand from his face and tried to pull it away. It was hard, Kasamatsu was holding him in a death grip that won't budge. 

"What?". Kasamatsu held Kise's face tighter. 

"I don't......I don't know why.."

Kasamatsu gripped his face harder one more time before harshly letting go. "Bullshit" was the only thing he said. 

Kise touched his face and tried to sooth away the pain. He took his other hand and began to wipe away the tears. 

"There has to be a different reason why, has to be!"

"Senpai..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your fucking voice."

Kise twitched. He didn't want to anger Kasamatsu even more, but he knew he had to explain himself. 

"Sen-AgH"

Kasamatsu punched Kise in the gut. "I said I don't want to hear your voice!"

Kise clutched his stomach and heaved to get some air. Tears began to fall from his eyes again. It hurt, it hurt badly. Kasamatsu hit him with so much force that knocked air out of Kise's lungs. 

"Don't...don't....YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!...Who...who does something like that...WHO!" 

Kise dropped his head down in shame. Of course Kasamatsu would say that, it was disgusting, it was something dirty and horrible. 

"Who would touch another man....Are you gay?"

Kise looked up and shook his head to afraid to speak. 

"Then what Kise"

At that moment all Kise could think about was confessing. That only seemed like the right thing to do at a moment like this, but Kise couldn't do it. He never wanted it to be like this. 

Kise always though that when he had the courage to confess it would a good day. He would've made the right moves and please the small man, after that he would take the chance to invite him out. He would bring him to a small 'romantic' shop, enjoy a small dinner and chit chat. 

It would be perfect. After finishing the meal they would walk around to the park. He would confess and give him a small peck on the lips the rest was up to how Kasamatsu would react. 

But, Kise knew that wasn't going to happen, not in an eternity. With the way he messed up so badly, there was no way on earth Kasamatsu would consider his feelings, nor could Kise even confess. 

It would be better if Kise could lie to the man, but that also scared him. It scared him that Kasamatsu would see right through his lie and make the situation worse. 

Kise loved the man, he adored him, wanted him so badly, so much, but he fucked everything up and now what was left, he didn't want Kasamatsu to hate him, but what was he supposed to do. 

Kasamatsu began to tap his foot on the floor in annoyance. Kise snapped out of his thoughts and look at him completely, maybe the first time throughout the whole conversation. 

Kise took a deep breath, he still had no idea on what to say the guy. It was hard to come up with something when his mind wanted to focus on the idea of confessing his love to the man. 

Kise took another deep breath. What was he supposed to say. 'I love', 'I like you', ' your mine'. 

Kise knew he couldn't tell Kasamatsu that he's his at all.

"Kise!"

Kise swallowed hard. It's better to get it over with. That way maybe, just maybe things would get better. 

Kise took a deep breath. "I....Senpai...I like you"

Kise looked up at Kasamatsu to see his reaction. It wasn't a bad reaction, but it wasn't good.

Kasamatsu looked confused but unhappy. "What" was the only thing Kasamatsu said. 

"I like you, I really do."

"This must be a joke Kise. Don't joke with me were having a serious conversation here"

"I'm not joking!. Kasamatsu-Senpai Iv'e liked you for a really long time"

"So...Just because you like me you think you could do whatever you want with me?"

"N-No not at all"

"OH really, then explain to me why the fuck did I have to wake up only to find you roaming and groping my body!"

"It was...it was a mistake!"

"How the fuck was it a mistake. You think so great of yourself that you had to go and touch me. What! What was it supposed to be some kind of joke, some kind of blackmail"

Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blackmail? Why would Kasamatsu say such a thing.

"NO...none of that"

"Then why!"

Why?, why did Kise do that stuff. He was caught up in his own thoughts of wanting the man before even know he was doing something wrong. He wanted to touch him so badly, it was unbearable. 

Was Kise supposed to say that to him. Say to him that he wanted to touch his body, touch it because Kise always imagined doing it, imagined taking the man to be his?, make him feel good, have him in his arms in pleasure. 

No way was Kise going to tell him that, no way in hell he was going to do that. But what was he supposed to say when that's exactly the reason why Kise violated him.

 

"Well im waiting."

Kise swallowed hard. "I-I wanted to touch you"

"Touch me? Simply touch me?"

"I wanted to touch your body!, but you have to understand that I wan't thinking at all! A-All I could think of was touching you...making you feel good. I wanted you so badly, have you in my arms...an-"

"Make me...feel good?"

"In a way...yeah."

"So you have to attack my sleeping body because of that. Do you think I want another man to make me feel good!"

"..."

Kasamatsu creeped closer to Kise, suddenly punching him in the face.

Kise stumbled back, touching the spot he was just hit. It stung. 

"Do you want to know how I felt, do you?"

Kise didn't answer, he didn't move.

"I-I felt horrible. It was weird, and..and disgusting. Why does it have to be me! Why not a girl?"

"It..It has to be you!"

"Why! Why! you have so many girls to chose from, chose them not a man"

"I don't want them. I want you"

"Why?" 

"Because I do! OK! All these days iv'e only wanted you!"

"Do you not know how that makes me feel. Having a man l- lust over me like that!"

"...Yes. But I can't change my feelings"

"Change them. Do anything to change them"

"I can't and won't

"Kise..."

Kise couldn't believe that he was standing his ground just a little bit. It seemed that Kasamatsu had calmed down a bit and that made things easier for Kise to handle. Kasamatsu was acknowledging in a small way Kise's feelings and that made Kise happy.

Even if Kise wanted the man to accept him fully he knew that at least Kasamatsu was considering what was going on. 

Kasamatsu rubbed his eyes and sighed slowly walking back. Kise knew this must of been difficult for him. Not knowing what to do nor wanting it to happen, but Kise couldn't simply change his feelings just because he told him to. It was to late to change his mind now and Kasamatsu was going to have to accept it no matter what.

Kasamatsu let out another sigh. All Kise could do was look at him and nothing more. He wanted Kasamatsu to accept him so badly. In his mind Kise thought that he should kiss him. He knew it could be a bad idea, but what else could he do. It was talk when he wasn't allowed and get beat, leave get beat, kiss him possibly get beat, but Kise could easily slip away. 

Kise mind was set. 

He took a few steps closer to him. Kasamatsu didn't notice. Kise took a few more steps until their was at least five feet between them. Kise let out a slow sigh. 

He then lunged himself at him and quickly grabbed his face. Kise pressed his lips against his never letting go of Kasamatsu's face.

They stumbled back to hit the wall. Kasamatsu was shocked, he couldn't move, the only thing he could do was grasp Kise's shirt in a tight grip.

"Ki-" Kasamatsu tried to speak. 

Kise took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth. It vaguely tasted like oranges and it made Kise smile for some reason. 

Kasamatsu gripped Kise's shirt tighter and let out a low moan the moment Kise began to explore the inside of his mouth. Kasamatsu wasn't happy about that, he let go of Kise's shirt and punched his again in his stomach. 

Kise hurled towards the floor where Kasamatsu got the best chance to punch him right in the face making Kise fall back and hit his head on the floor. 

Kise hissed in pain. Slowly getting up. 

"Don't....don't fucking do that again. What the hell Kise, you know that I'm not comfortable with this shit!"

Kise turned his head away. He knew it was bad but what else could he have done.

"You know what...Fuck you Fuck you Fuck you! I don't want to see your disgusting face, hear your fucking name.., or hear your fucking voice. Don't come near me, in fact don't come to practice anymore. Just! Just! disappear! You fucking shit!"

After that Kasamatsu left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Kise stood there not looking at the door. He knew he messed up, messed up badly again. 

Tears began to stream down his face

and he began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im late. But I had a reason. I was so busy and got a little bit of writers block that I got nothing done in the two weeks. I'm still busy but I got a few hours so I got time to write, sorry if its short - pressed for time.

It took Kise a while to stop crying. He had never cried this much before in his life, not for someone at least. 

Kise settled himself down, he hiccuped every once in a while but he couldn't stop it. Kise walked back toward the sinks. His shirt was still in need of cleaning and his face was a snotty, red, brushed up mess.

He turned the water back on and splashed some on his face rubbing hard. 

The place where Kasamatsu hit him began to swell. Kise looked away from the mirror and sighed. He began to pull his hair, hard enough to rip some off. He was pissed and aggravated at himself, how could something like this happen. Kise hated listing to himself, he hated following his 'logic', now look what had happened when he did follow his mind. 

Kise knew he fucked everything up. Kasamatsu didn't want to see him anymore,he didn't want anything to do with Kise anymore. What was Kise supposed to do. 

Kise let out another sigh and looked back up at the mirror, he was a mess but he couldn't care less. He looked down at his shirt. It was soaked in water and paint and probably ruined by now, that was just great since it was Kise's favorite shirt. Kuroko had given it to him for his birthday and since then Kise had cherished it his whole life. Now it gone, just like Kasamatsu was.

Kise took the shirt and twisted it, squeezing out all of the water. Kise wrapped it and threw it in the trash can near the door. He looked back at the mirror before walking out. 

Once he was out the door he heard a whistle and Kasamatsu yelling. Kise's heart leap in pain, he then wanted to cry, cry so much. 

The whole team must of came back inside the school to practice. Kise didn't want to get caught again, so he slowly began to move. 

Kise's body hurt like hell. His stomach hurt, it was probably bruised, Kasamatsu hit him hard, that the bruise might not heal at all in just a few days. Kise was officially a punching bag. His leg was sore, his stomach was in pain, feeling like he wanted to vomit and his pretty face bruised up all over. 

He knew he deserved it, deserved it badly. It was his mistake he could of just easily told the truth and leave, but he just simply couldn't do that. Kise wanted Kasamatsu to honestly take him seriously but look at where that ended Kise in.

What was Kise going to do now. He can't bail out on basketball, a sport that he adores but he doesn't want to mess everything up again by showing up in front of Kasamatsu. It was bad. He wanted to practice with everyone, be in games with them, but now it seems that he won't be able to. It felt to Kise that he was just kicked off, but he wasn't. 

Kise looked up from the floor and turned a corner. He didn't want to see anyone, nor talk to them. He wasn't in the condition to do so. 

It would of be worse if girls came up to him. They would fawn and worry over him, and that was something Kise despised of happening. It would be the worst. They would never leave him out of sight and it caused a problem in school, with that big of a situation it defiantly got him attention from everyone, especially Kasamatsu and the team.

Kise slowly passed through the main official. He walked a few feet forward and stopped shuffling himself backwards to the front office door. 

He turned his body and faced the door. A few steps inside the office was a stack of papers. These papers were club forms, club sign ups and club resignations. Kise only knew they were there because of the many times he had gone to the front office to get things for his teachers. 

Kise grabbed the knob and let out a small sigh, he then slowly turned it and pushed the door open. The inside was busy as usual, even if many people had gone home the ones that stayed were very busy. 

No one noticed Kise walking in and toward the club papers. The moment Kise got there he stopped and closed his eyes. He didn't know if this was the right choice or if it was a bad choice. He had to do something and this was the only thing in his mind at the moment. 

He quickly got the paper and rushed to the door as fast as possible. Since the front office was closely by the front doors he quickly made his way outside.

Kise slowed down and took one look down at the paper and frowned. He didn't want to see it, so he folded the paper and stuffed it in a random side pocket from his backpack. As he went to the front gates he heard a soft voice call to him. 

"Kise-Kun"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update next week Friday or Saturday~
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcomed!


	9. UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big problem

There has been a big issue! I won't be able to use my laptop anymore because it had been hacked or something like that. IM writting this on my phone since I can't use it. The story will be on hold until the problem is fixed. I don't know when that will be but I will continue writting the story on my free time. When the problem is fixed I will update immediately, along with that the updates will be faster depending on how far I've gotten.

Doby worry I won't be gone forever☺


	10. IM BACKKK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finalllllllllyyyyyyyy

YAY i'm back! Finally after like what 4...5 months I got a new laptop...no wait a computer since iv'e always been doomed with laptops(broken 4 already). It made me happy that you guys waited for me I appreciate that .........and to be honest I wrote nothing the whole time I was waiting for a new computer cuz I got lazy A LOT, I had all the chances to write...but noooo....I have to start now, YAY. SO I will probably post a new chapter this Friday coming up as usual OR Saturday the least. If I fail that cuz I got lazy I will put it up on Sunday... and keep posting every Friday like before.....one more week............

ONLY ONE MORE WEEK...YAZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your'e excirted cuz I am...yup


	11. The Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has an undying possession toward Kasamatsu, despite the fact that Kasamatsu isn't even his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iIM BACKKKK   
> YAYAY'  
> UUUOUUO

Kise slowly stopped in his tracks. He wasn't in the mood to talk. After with what just happened with Kasamatsu, all Kise wanted to do is go home and forget the day even happened, forget the confrontation and bury the deep feeling of sorrowfulness within him. Kise wanted to become numb, he could't bare with what just happened. Kise knew that he wouldn't be able to make it home, he wouldn't be able to make it before he brakes down and begins to cry again. Kise just wanted to get get home as fast as he could, but someone always has to get in the way in any situation. 

" Kise-Kun". Kise could hear it now, it was a girls voice and it sounded a little bit familiar. He tried to think of who it was, but he talks to so many girls through out the school day that Kise couldn't place it. So he reluctantly spun himself around to face once again the girl who had confessed to him just only a few days before. She had a large smile on her face, slowly turning red by the second.

Kise simply looked at her and smiled his usual smile. "What is it" Kise said in a menacing tone. He really wasn't up to talking to people, and since it usually works to talk in a bad tone, they would leave him alone. 

Kise knew it was rude to be that way to a girl who doesn't know what was going on but, he honestly was fed up with everything at the moment and his only desire was to get home. The girl stopped smiling for a second, taken back with Kise's tone. 

She slowly began to stutter and Kise knew he wasn't going to wait up for this. She was able to talk normally with him, and that was what pisses him off the most. He had no problem being favored over, being the famous and most popular one in the whole school. He was just like any normal 16 year old, he was easy to talk with and all the girls could see that. A few of them had a lot of confidence to go up to him, and now he was friends with them. He knew that they would tell there friends and sooner or later half the whole school knew. But sometimes there are instances where some girls would talk to him normally, no blushing, no stuttering, no shyness. Wait a few hours or days and they become a mess. They blush and stutter when they don't have too, then they can't have a normal conversation. What happened to before when they were okay talking to him. That made Kise feel like he has to start from square one again, and it annoyed him to the point where it became something he hated. It makes him feel like he is only limited to boys as friends, and he hated having to stand and wait there for them to come up with something, a reason for stopping him. They could make up anything and Kise would be okay with it, and now the thing that he hated the most is happening right now. He wasn't going to put up with it. 

"You know what, I just can't...so...maybe next time okay. I really don't have the fucking time for this, know what your going to say before stopping me". Kise should of been feeling bad for her because of his words, but at the moment he didn't care. 

Kise spun himself around and began to walk out the school gates like he had intended to do in the first place.

He let out a sigh of frustration. He hatted this day so much that at this point Kise was willing to die. As he made his way down to the station his mind began to think about the paper in the side pocket of his book bag. 

Kise stopped walking for a moment, reached to the side of his bag and pulled the paper out. He gave it a quick look over and noticed that at the bottom of the paper it had a box to put in a reason as to why they were quitting the club. Kise closed his eyes, sighing he began to think of what he was going to put, only bringing him back to what just happened a few minutes ago. 

Ten minutes later he arrived at the station, the next train was leaving in seven minutes. 

Kise slowly made his way over to the benches that were placed a 100 feet away from the white lines. He slowly sat down since his body still hurt from being sore and beaten. Noticing that a few girls kept staring at him more than usual, made Kise aware that his body condition was more visible than he thought. Of course his face told everything, but it was the first time he's been uncomfortable being stared at by a group of people, girls non the less. 

With three minutes left Kise quickly made sure that he had his train tickets. Kise always had a plan, he would buy two tickets each day, so that he had enough, and end up with an extra on the weekends in case he wanted to go out. His plan had always worked and saved him a lot of money. 

Kise shoved his hands down his front pockets only to find nothing in them, he then quickly moved his hands to the back pockets to find nothing in them again. 

This made Kise worry a bit. He roughly lunged his book bag of his shoulders, placing it on the edge of the bench and quickly opening it. Kise made sure to look through everything only resulting in him finding money along with folded papers at the bottom of the bag. 

Kise pondered about the last place he put the tickets in. He woke up, showered, went to the train station, bought two more tickets and put them in his shirt pocket. The moment Kise remembered that, he looked down only to see that his shirt had no pockets. 

All Kise did was stare at his shirt, wondering where the pocket might of gone, a few more seconds later Kise cussed. The tickets were in his other shirt, drenched in a mixture of water and paint and thrown in the garbage. Kise honestly just wanted to get up and scream but he held it in. Not only were his tickets gone, he realized his shirt was too...his favorite shirt, and the only reason that was his favorite shirt was because Kuroko gave it to him for his birthday. That made Kise more sad over the fact that he lost his favorite shirt instead of losing his train tickets. 

Kise let out another frustrated sigh. He began to walk as quickly as possible to the ticket booth before the train had a chance to get there. It was nearly impossible for Kise to speed walk, his leg began to betray him, it started to hurt right at the moment Kise's pace started to quicken up.

When Kise finally managed to get to the booth, he took the money he found out of his pocket and started to frantically count. 

"9...9.78..ohh". Kise didn't have enough money, he was a dollar short and he knew that going back to check was a useless plan, since that was the only money he found during his search. Kise also knew, going back to school was an option he was not willing to take. Club activities at school don't end until five, and if the basketball club went outside once, there was a greater chance that Kise will eventually bump into them. 

With more frustration Kise squeezed his hands together into a ball and let out a puff of air. Swinging himself around, he began to retreat back to the bench again. He could always ask for money from anyone in the train station it was only just a dollar but in truth Kise hated asking for things from others. In his whole life people expected him to give back, even if it was just notes he needed, that person would expect something back from him. Not everyone was like that, but Kise didn't take that chance. 

Taking his seat once again, Kise watched as the train he was supposed to go on entered. He watched as the train opened its doors and a pool of people went in. Kise continued to watch, he had no idea how he was supposed to get home now. He had no way to reach his safe haven. 

As the train started to leave someone poked his shoulder making Kise jolt at the touch. He turned his head around, to AGAIN find the girl who confessed to him only a few days ago. He didn't know what to say so he slowly turned his head back facing the now slightly empty train station. 

Only then to met the edge of the girls sweater. He lifted his head up to look at her. When he looked at her it seemed that she was holding her breath in and he was right she let out a puff air. The only motion she did was put her hand in her pocket. 

Kise honestly didn't know what to do. He began to think that she would yell at him for using a bad tone with her earlier, but nothing came out of her mouth. The silence was unbearable. 

Kise swallowed hard. Suddenly a hand came right up to his face and Kise once again jolted, giving a little scream in the process. He refocused his eyes on her hands again to notice a ticket, one of the train tickets. Kise quickly look up at her. "What is this?"

She turned her head slightly to the side and answered very quietly. "Its a train ticket.."

"I see that, but what about it"

She then looked at him with a questioning face "I want you to take it"

"Oh" Kise suddenly got it, he then brought his hands up softly pushing her hand away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I can't"

"No I insist" "Why?"

"Because, I bought one to many and I saw you staring at the train."

"It doesn't mean something just because I was staring"

"Yeah but if I remember correctly... you said something like....' I just can't...so...maybe next time okay. I really don't have the fucking time for this,'". She ended up intimating Kise's voice, badly. " So I thought that you really needed to go home"

Kise let out a small laugh and took the ticket from her hand. He had just realized that this was the first time he had felt...happy. Laughing always made Kise happy, something he hasn't been able to do for a while. 

When he took a look to his side, the girl had sat down. "Do you want something in return... for this"

"HUH? oh noo. Take it as a late valentines...a ticket home"

Kise let out a scoff. "Why are you sitting down..aren't you going home?"

"How can I go home if the train just left?"

"Oh...right..."

She then let out a little laugh. Since the train wouldn't come back until the next hour, he thought he could do something in the mean time, something to at least keep his mind of Kasamatsu. 

Kise stood up wrapping his backpack around his shoulders. He looked at the ticket that was still in his hand, giving a glance to the girl. He let out a sigh. "Hey...do...do you want to um...go do something while we wait"

The girl gave Kise a look, and nodded slightly. She stood up and began to walk next to him. 

"Oh and my name is Masumi"

"Hi Masumi, I'm Kise but you already know that"

She gave a little laugh again. Soon they began walking.

Kise wanted to occupy his mind and he thought she might do the trick, but he knew that it was impossible not to forget what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo  
> and a comment


	12. Nothing Good...Ever Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met once again

They walked in silence. Two feet away from each other, arms swaying as they walked in no particular direction.

Kise wanted to say at least something to break the ice. He practically asked a girl to accompany him, a girl who likes him, a girl who had confessed her feelings to him. The more Kise thought about it, the more he felt like he had done a stupid thing asking her to go with him. 

She might end up taking it the wrong way, and there was no way in hell Kise was going to tell her about Kasamatsu. He let out a sigh, deciding not to say anything. 

The day was hot and humid. There was a light wind that left Kise refreshed. He then looked down at his leg, it didn't hurt now, but he knew when he got home and finally takes the rest he deserves, its going to ache and hurt more.

Kise felt his lips with finger, they were dry. His mind suddenly started to wonder off. He didn't want to remember what happened but it forced its way in. He remembered the kiss, it was fast but he liked the way it felt. Kasamatsu's lips were small and soft. Kise remembered the way their lips pressed against each other. He remembered the way Kasamatsu gripped his shirt, being helpless against him.

The few seconds that he was able to put his tongue inside his mouth was bliss. Kise honestly thought that he would be able to do more than just a small kiss the moment Kasamatsu moaned, but that didn't happen. Kise would always remember the way Kasamatsu's mouth tasted, he wouldn't forget. 

Kise didn't know he had stopped walking. He felt his face heat up, and his heart beat rapidly, but he snapped out it, he forced himself to. He knew what was going to happen next, he didn't want to replay it and get hurt more by the thought of it. 

He let out a heavy sigh, once again started to hate himself. He looked up and saw Masumi was a more than a 100 feet away from him so he stared to walk. 

A couple of minutes of walking she finally spoke. "So...um what happened to your face?" 

Kise gave her a small glance and smiled, "I got in...a small fight"

She rose her voice, making Kise flinch " What why, with who!"

Kise took a deep breath " I don't want to talk about it"

"Please tell me"

Kise shook his head and she gave him a forced pouting face. She then suddenly stopped turning herself around to face Kise. 

"Wait, I have to go back to school and get something...you won't mind right?"

Kise wanted to shoot himself. He didn't want to go back to that school, he didn't want to take a step inside. He was happy enough to go back in the morning when he was positive he wouldn't run into Kasamatsu, but going back now. Going back now! with what just happened, along with the fact that Kasamatsu was still in school.

He stopped walking and his heart sank. He didn't want to mess up again, he had messed up two times already but Kise felt he had messed up more than that. He didn't want to face him, he didn't want to get him mad again, he didn't want to see his scrunched up face hating and judging him. 

Kise looked over at Masumi, she was patiently waiting. 

Kise couldn't be an ass, he had asked her to come with him, the least he could do was let her get the thing she forgot. 

Kise swallowed hard and nodded. She then went to cross the street, Kise just stood their confused. Masumi stopped walking and turned to Kise again.

"Oh, um these two street lead to school, Iv'e taken this shortcut a lot"

Oh, a shortcut just... great, thought Kise.

He wanted to go back on his answer, he never expected that the school was only two streets down. Kise slowly began to panic. He didn't want to go in there, he didn't want to go inside, he didn't want to do anything. 

He started to shake as he slowly followed behind Masumi. The closer they got the harder it was for Kise to hold his emotions in. He badly wanted to break down completely. Kise just knew, he wouldn't be able to hold it in. 

After only about two minutes they were near the front gates. Kise could clearly hear all the outdoor sports still practicing near the back of the school. 

As he began walking he heard a whistle making him jump, he scanned the area to find nothing, only the cherry blossom trees that were covering way to much of the school ground swaying in the light wind.

Kise looked back at Masumi only to see that she had gone inside the school without notice. He let out a heavy sigh and rushed after her. 

Kise took a step inside and his heart began to race. He felt nervous and he was nervous. The inside of the school was empty and quiet. It was the first time Kise had ever been in the school at this time. Since the first day of basketball practice Kise never went threw the hall to go home, he had always used the big door that was connected to the gym, it lead straight outside.

It was too quite for Kise's liking. He felt like he was in a horror movie anything could happen, at anytime, at anyplace and it didn't help that Kise was already nervous. 

He never admitted it to anyone but he was one of those people that was easy to scare. Kise was never able to finish a whole horror movie before, he ended up chickening out. Even if someone was behind him and tapped his shoulder Kise would have screamed in fear. 

Masumi was taking her time, Kise didn't like that. He wanted to leave as fast as he can and with her taking her sweet time was frustrating him. 

"Can we hurry up please" Kise said. Masumi turned around and gave a look. She then turned a corner, Kise quickly following behind. After three more corners turned they finally arrived at a set of of green lockers. Kise cocked his head to the side. Those lockers were different from all the other locker in the school. The school lockers are a light blue color. 

"These lockers are...not blue"

Masumi let out a small laugh while she turned her lock. After a few seconds she managed to unlock the lock, opening the locker she spoke. "Well yeah, but you should know that"

"Me..know what"

"That these locker aren't blue, I mean you always pass by here right?"

"Really, I don't think so"

"Then how do you get on the bus, or go into the gym when they block the locker room door"

"What?"

"Kise, you've been playing basketball for so long, and you have never noticed these lockers before. These are like, extra lockers for the basketball and volleyball teams. The other gym door is right there"

She then pointed at a closed door. Kise mind went blank. He looked at the door. Kise swore he had never seen that door before, nor the lockers. He passed Masumi and looked around a small corner only to notice the EXIT sign on top of an open door at the end of the hall.

"Oh" Kise finally said, getting a small laugh from Masumi. He smiled at his stupidity but that smile disappeared. 

Kise's breath hitched and his heart started to rapidly beat. It finally dawned on him where he was. 

He began to shake again, if he would walk back in the direction he came from it would lead him to a door on the side, which was the lockers, the basketball locker room. 

Kise knew the world was against him today. This was the only thing he didn't want, he didn't want to met up with Kasamatsu, he didn't want to get caught by anyone in the team because he knew that they would misunderstand, they would think he was skipping practice and drag his ass over to Kasamatsu by force. 

Kise's voice was low. "Why do you have a locker here"

"I'm in the Volleyball team and I use this locker occasionally to put my math and English books. I'm not going to carry them home."

Kise wanted to throw himself on the ground. He looked up at the ceiling and begged god over and over again to not let Kasamatsu show up, to not let him leave the gym or go inside or anything, but since everything was against the poor boy today the gym door opened. 

Kise froze. Then some of the basketball players started to come out. Kise let out a nervous sigh, no one he knew came out yet. As the last person left the gym, Kise pushed himself back against the cool wall.

Then the door opened once again and Kasamatsu came out. 

Kise stumbled forward. 

His heart started to race once again. He felt his face heat up and small tears forming. 

Kasamatsu looked up at him. His blue eyes could burn a hole right into Kise's forehead from the intense stare he gave Kise, the more Kasamatsu stared the more Kise felt like letting his tears fall. 

They said nothing, only stared. Kasamatsu was the first to speak up, his voice low and menacing, "Your in the way". Without a second thought Kise moved to the side and faced the wall in front of him not daring to look to his side.

He heard Kasamatsu fidget with his lock. 

"Kise it's not here, lets go to my other locker" Masumi suddenly said. Kise jolted up and turned to hear and nodded. She then began to walk away again. 

But Kise couldn't move. He couldn't lift his leg up to walk, he looked over at Masumi only to see that she was no where in sight. 

"Found yourself a new one already?" Kasamatsu said. 

Kise looked over to his side. He didn't know what to say, so he shook his head no. 

Kasamatsu let out a scoff. He walked over to Kise and stood in front of him.

"What are you in love with her too?"

Kise shook his head again, his eyes getting more watery by the second. He was barley holding on to his tears. 

"Your to disgusting to go out with anyway" and Kise let them out. He started to cry, he hated himself for being so weak in front of him. Kasamatsu started to walk back inside the gym and he spoke again. "Not everyone gets what they want" he said but he didn't move so Kise decided to move before he lost it. As he started to walk he heard Kasamatsu speak again. "You better hope I forget about all of this by Monday", and went inside the gym. 

Kise started to cry harder. More tears started to fall, every time he swiped his face more just poured down. 

Kise didn't care anymore he just wanted to go home now. He began to walk at a fast pace, keeping his head down the whole time. He passed through all the classrooms, all the lockers and headed straight to the door. 

He didn't care if Masumi was still inside looking for whatever she forgot, but he hated her. This was her fault, but he knew he was the one truly at fault, for agreeing, for confessing, for having feelings towards Kasamatsu. 

Kise quickly made his way to the train station and sat down at the same spot he was before and waited for the train. 

20 minutes later the train pulled up, Kise got on, sat down and kept his head down. 

When the train stopped at his stop he quickly got out, and rushed himself home. 

When he did get home his mother was there, she started asking him questions but Kise wasn't paying any attention. 

He got his shoes off, headed up the stairs into his room, locked the door behind him. 

He took of his backpack throwing it at a random corner of the room, he threw himself on his bed and buried his head into a pillow.

And began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ENJOY THAT? DID YOU? DI YOU?  
> Leave a Kudo~


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kasamatsu give Kise a chance...  
> Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Valentine's day is around two weeks away, and I though I would give Kise a break and give him....a chance with Kasamatsu.
> 
> But that doesn't mean it's the end.....it's only just for Valentine's and everything will or will not turn for the worst again.
> 
> You'll see

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Kise let out a long groan. His body hurt, his head felt stuffy probably a headache and he was barley able to breath out of his nose. He lunged a hand towards the annoying beeping sound and grasped what seemed to be his cellphone. Struggling to open his eyes, Kise saw that it was his warning alarm, if he didn't get up now he would be late again. 

The beeping sound didn't stop, Kise was to lazy to hit the off button so with the little force he had, Kise threw his phone across the room. He heard a soft thud followed by a small shatter and silence. He rubbed his face with his cold hands. Kise liked the coldness, it soothed his his head. 

Kise let out a sigh, he felt horrible, he was in pain both physically and mentally. It didn't do him any good. He felt like crying again. The moment he got home and in bed he started to cry. He cried and cried and tried with all his strength to stop but the tears just kept on coming. Kise didn't know when he stopped.

With his free hand Kise managed to throw his blanket on the floor. Taking his other hand off his face, he went and grabbed the head rest and pulled. Kise was able to hear his muscles crack and it felt good. Kise then let go and forced himself up and off the bed as fast as he could. 

But that was a mistake, his head did a 360, and it began to pound. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to ignore the pounding headache. After deciding that it was never going to leave, he slowly made his way over to the bathroom. 

Kise took his sweet time, he was in no rush to go to school, he was in no rush to go anywhere at this point. He opened the bathroom door and braced himself with the coldness. Taking a few steps in he regretted not getting his slippers. The floor was stone cold making Kise walk around on his tippy toes. 

Kise faced the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen. Along with the black and blue bruise on his face, he looked horrible. 

He turned on the faucet putting the water on lukewarm. Kise cupped his hands under it and splashed water on his face a few times. He then looked at the mirror again, he looked okay, barley. 

Kise kept staring at his face. He thought his life was fucked up. He thought that there was no reason for someone like him to be alive in this world, he hated himself so much and he kept repeating it. This was his fault, all if it was his fault, there was no chance to change it, was the only thing he could think of. He wondered if he told someone this, would they care. Would they try to change his mind, they didn't know anything, they didn't know what happened, so how would they help. Kise just needed someone to tell him that this isn't the worst thing that could happen to him. He needed that, he did.

Kise hung his head down. He turned off the faucet and headed out the bathroom door. He stood at hos door and looked at his room. His room was mostly clean aside from his backpack being thrown on the floor and a few clothes from a few days ago that he was to lazy to put in the hammer. He scanned over his room and found his phone a few feet away from the door. He scrambled to put the battery back in, turning on his phone he quickly went to his contacts. He wanted to tell someone, anyone. He thought it would help at least a bit if he told someone about what he was going through, but no one came to mind. 

Looking though his contacts he stopped when he found Kasamatsu's name. Kise had put little hearts next to it and it called for disaster. A few months ago Kise had finally managed to get Kasamatsu's number he was so excited, of course he had a crush on him and without thinking he put the little hearts , but Kasamatsu ended up seeing it. He threatened Kise so much, but no one in the locker room took him seriously since Kasamatsu was blushing madly from all the teasing he was getting.

Kise let out a little smile and unconsciously pressed the call button. It rang and rang, finally a grouchy voice came through the phone "What. Do. You. Want?"

Kise dropped the phone. He swore that he was an idiot sometimes. Kise kept staring at it, he didn't want to talk to Kasamatsu and he didn't want to hang up on him either. It was a mistake, a mistake Kise took to long to realize he did. He might of done it on purpose, but Kise himself didn't want to admit it to himself if that was the case. 

Kise thought that Kasamatsu would of hanged up on him by now but as the minutes passed he was still on the line. Kise slide his hand closer to his phone and reluctantly picked it up. Kise couldn't hear anything from the other side, so he gave a fast look to see if Kasamatsu did hang up, yet he was still on the line..

A few more minutes passed and Kise didn't know what to say. He called without thinking, along with having no clue what to say, or talk about, 

Kise wanted comfort. He wanted to tell someone what he was going through. He wanted someone to tell him its okay or to tell him that he'll make it through it, to not give up, to say anything comforting. What would Kasamatsu do? thought Kise, he knows whats going on, he probably knows what Kise is feeling, he wasn't going to help, but Kise needed someone, anyone, with more reluctance Kise spoke "Senpai", he then heard Kasamatsu give a low hum. 

"It hurts"

Kise heard a heavy sigh, "What do you want me to do?" 'Ah, he does know' thought Kise. 

"Make the pain stop"

"Kise....I can't"

".....I know"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For yesterday", There was an awkward after that. Kise stood up and walked over to his bed, picking up the blanket and wrapping it over his body, and spoke again. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do"

"Why did you do it"

"I...I don't know...I really don't. I was angry and frustrated, I felt molested in a way"

Hearing that made Kise's heart sink. "I'm sorry" 

There was a pause in the other line, "Yeah, I know you are, but it's not that easy for me to forgive you right now"

"oh" was the only thing Kise said, and once again there was an awkward silence. 

Kise heard the bell, 'first period he thought' Kasamatsu spoke again, "I have to go"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I was.......I was wondering if you'd ever give me a chance"

"......"

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thin-"

"Maybe....don't expect anything though"

And with that Kasamatsu hanged up. 

Kise was stunned...maybe. That was what he said...maybe. Kise's started to blush. He never knew the outcome would turn up like this, but just like Kasamatsu said, he shouldn't get his hopes up. Maybe his life wasn't fucked up, maybe he did a good thing accidentally calling Kasamatsu. 

Or Kasamatsu did feel bad for him, and he only said that to spare Kise's feelings, either way Kise was more than happy. He put his phone next to him, and decided that it was to late to go to school, even though yesterday he got their later than this, Kise just didn't want to go through the struggle again, so he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Leave a Kudos


	14. Lets go on a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DATE YAZZ

 

  
"Ryouta!"......"Ryouta!"...."Ryouta wake up!"

Kise shuffled around in his bed. He moved to the left and to the right multiple times. "Ryouta!". He let out a groan, and hung to his blanket, throwing it over his head.

Suddenly his blanket was harshly thrown off of him, a pair of hands started to pull at his arm. Those hands were small and were struggling to pull Kise up or off the bed. Letting out another groan Kise swung his body around and the small hands let go of him making Kise fall back down on the bed harshly. He let out anther groan and finally opened his eyes to only find his mother staring down at him. She didn't seem happy at all, both her hands were placed beside her hips along with a pouting face. Kise knew he was in trouble and wished he could fall back asleep in a heartbeat.

His mother let out a sigh, placing her hand to her head, she spoke with an irritated tone "Why didn't you go to school today?". "Ah...." was the only thing Kise could mutter out. He didn't have the energy to go to school, and he was not going to tell her that. All Kise did was look around the room. It was pitch black inside except the small light that was coming from the ajar door. He had slept threw almost the whole day. "Ryouta!" she said again. "You don't go to school today, and yesterday they called me saying you went really late yesterday and sleep through out the whole entire class....What is happening with you?". She practically screamed it right into Kise's ear, all he could do was look away from her. It was true that before Kise wanted to get some sort of comfort, but calling Kasamatsu was adequate for him. Kise just didn't want to tell his mother because it made him feel awkward, it felt like a thing that only he and Kasamatsu should only know.

As Kise faced away from his mother, he heard loud stomps. He let out a small smile. Kise knew how to get out of trouble. All he had to do was piss her off more and more, then she would get so frustrated with him and would give up and walk away, but it didn't work this time. The light abruptly flicked on, stinging Kise's eyes. He hissed giving his mother a look that was met back with a horrified face.

She rushed over to his side, grabbing his face into her small hands. She spoke with a mortified tone, "What happened to your face....Did you get into a fight!?". Kise rolled his eyes, he hated this. Every time he would get home with a scratch on his face, a small cut, or a forming pimple she would freak out. It felt like his mother only cared about his looks and to be honest that pissed Kise off. He once started to scratch his face with something hard or sharp just to see his mother worry on purpose. He thought she deserving it for only thinking about her child's look, but he stopped. That might of not been the case and that made Kise feel so bad so after a few days of making her worry he made sure to take good care of his face, but once in a while he would do something to his face just to see and yeah..she did freak out like it was the end of the world.

Kise let out a sigh and shook his head no. "Did someone beat you up!?" once again Kise shook his head no, "Then what is it!". Kise smiled at her, placing his hands onto of her and slowly guiding them off his face. "Mom, it's fine. It was.....just an accident".

"An accident, with a bruise like that. No way in hell".

"It was. I'm very clumsy sometimes, and hey the darker the bruise is, means that it healing....okay?"

"It's purple. That is not healing. Healing is when its green or yellow!"

"Okay, it's getting there...and why do you care so much?" Kise eyed her, waiting for her response, she let out a heavy sigh and stared right into Kise's eyes.

"Well....I.....It's because of your arranged marriage"

"What!, MOM..NO what the fuc-"

"I'm joking you idiot. What do you think this is". She gave Kise a look. He was still horrified, he didn't like that at all, that was no where near funny. "That's not funny" Kise said in a weary tone. "Oh...I know that", she gave him a big smile and stood up from the bed. Kise always though his mother had a creepy sense of humor, he didn't like that at all. Kise let out a sigh, shaking his head in the process.

"Listen, me and your father are going out for a few hours...so...I don't know, do something, invite people".

Kise searched for his phone on his bed only to find it mere inches from falling off. He touched the power button and checked the time. He then look up at his mother, "It's 11 p.m...who's going to be awake at this time?". All she did was shrug her shoulders, "A lot of people" she said and walked out of the room. Kise placed his phone on the bed. He didn't need to invite anyone, he could spend time alone. Suddenly his mother came back into the room. "I forgot to say this but watch your language. I never raised you like that". Kise rolled his eyes again, before his mother reached the stairs Kise called out to her.

"Mom". She then answered with a loud 'yeah', it seemed like she was already downstairs. "Where are you going at 11 p.m?" Kise asked.

"A place" was all she answered. "Mom"..."What!", Kise let out a sigh, "You could of just left me sleeping you know"

"I know"

"Why did you wake me up then?"

"I don't know" and with that his mother left the house. Kise let out a heavy sigh. He stretched his upper body before getting off his bed. He took his phone, making his way downstairs into the living room. His living room was pretty big and that meant it was always cold. Kise turned himself around, going to his room he got his blanket and walked back downstairs again. He lazily threw his self on his couch and grabbed the control that was neatly placed on the small table.

He slowly flipped through the channels finding nothing interesting to watch. Kise questioned if he should go back to sleep, there was obviously nothing to do and to tell the truth Kise was one of those people that rarely watched T.V, he was always occupy with things to do like homework, the teachers sometimes overdue it, and basketball practice. That really took all lot of his time, so all Kise did when he got home was shower, eat, do homework and go to sleep every single day. On the days they didn't have practice he would go home and try to watch T.V but it barley catches his interest so he would pry people to hang out with him.

Kise put on a random show that seemed to be a comedy but Kise didn't know, he wasn't paying attention. He threw the control towards the end of the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Kise started swinging his head side to side and suddenly stood up from the couch. shuffling his feet he headed to his kitchen.  
  
Kise flicked the light on and headed straight to the fridge. He scanned over all the food, finding a small bag of grapes, he took them out. Not caring to get a small plate, he carried them over to the sink to rinse them out. After that Kise returned back to the couch to watch whatever show was on. He plucked one grape into his mouth, then another and another and another before he actually ate them. His mouth was full of the grapes juiciness. Kise started slurping violently, trying to swallow down all the grapes, and that didn't go so well but he managed. He let out a burp and continued to fill his mouth up with grapes again.

After a while Kise actually started to get into the show he was watching. It was one of those game shows that had competitors guess the answer to the question that was asked. At first Kise barely payed attention to it only fumbling with his phone, he would look up once in a while and give a quick answer, and he ended up being right. He was so happy that he slowly put his phone down and payed attention to the show.

_Bling_

Kise's phone rang. He took his eyes off the television, taking a quick look at the notification. It was a message, Kise was going to go back and pay attention to the T.V again but the senders name caught his attention.

_'Kasamatsu : OI, Kise"_

Kise wanted to die. He wouldn't expect in just one day...well two days, it was passed 12 already, for Kasamatsu to contact him. The first time something amazing happened.

Kise jumped up and down, his face was heating up, he couldn't take it. Quickly unlocking his phone he replayed back.

_[ Kasamatsu Senpai! what...I mean hi....how's it going]_

  
A few seconds passed by before Kasamatsu replied. Kise's heart wanted to explode, this was the first time they had texted each other and Kise couldn't keep the excitement in. 

_[Yeah...okay? Ummmm I want to talk about  yesterday....yesterday?...Yeah yesterday]_

_[Oh...what about yesterday?]_  
  
_[You know I really do feel bad about what happened]_

_[I know. You apologized]_

_[yeah. I know that...but for me it doesn't feel like its enough, so I want_  
_to really make it up to you]_

_[Okay?]_

  
Kise started to get more excited by the minute. He was standing on his couch. He couldn't sit back down from all the excitement he was feeling. His phone rings again and Kise let out a small squeal. His heart started to pound.

  
_[So...I don't really know how to do this....but um...]_

_[Um...?]_

_[ So like want to go on a date? No I mean not a date like hang out....all day....a date...wait, I mean let hang tomorrow all day, like a date but not really like a date more like a going out kind off thing......OK listen I just want to give you a chance..but its not like a date..yeah]_

Kise faced started to heat up.

'A date, a date, a date, oh god, yes, a date' Kise thought.

_[So like a date?]_

_[No...like.....I don't, Yes or no Kise!]_

_[Um.....I don't know if i'd want to with a person like you]_  
  
_[Oh...um this is...]_

_[I'm Kidding of course I do you midget!]_

_[Oh okay...don't fucking call me a midget]_

_[see you tomorrow...wait today]_

_[Yeah...see you later]_

  
Kise let his phone fall and buried his face into his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Iv'e been starting to get very busy lately and doing a chapter every week is taking a little toll on me along with trying to make new chapters for my other stories. So I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind if I don't upload every single week...maybe like every two weeks-MAX- and sometimes i'll upload the next week after uploading a new chapters?


	15. A great day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY GO ON THERE DATE!!

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Kise was wide awake. He couldn't sleep due to the fact that Kasamatsu asked him to go on a date, well not a date but a hang out as Kasamatsu called it. After they finished texting Kise couldn't hold his excitement in, so he started to run around the room, squealing in joy. It took him about 10 minutes before he could calm down. 

Kise turned and fumbled around in his bed. He was, at least trying to get some sleep in before there date. Kise sat up, he didn't know what time they were supposed to go on there date. He knew that Kasamatsu had no clue where he lived and Kise didn't know if he was supposed to go to his house. Then Kise remembered that he had no money to buy a train ticket to go there or to come back home, and he wasn't going to tell his mother to give him some money since he owed her, at least $35 by now. 

Kise let out a sigh. He hopped off his bed and slowly opened his bedroom door. Looking around the dark hall, he made his way towards the stairs and slowly went down them. His parents hated when Kise was awake throughout the whole night ruining around in the house, they only say that because of what happened the last time. Kise was 12 years old and just like today he wasn't able to sleep, so he got out of his room and rushed downstairs. He started to eat anything he found, watch T.V, use the computer that was connected to a corner of the living room. He made so much noise that his parents mistook it for a robber. When his parents went to check, they ended up finding Kise on top of the kitchen counter trying to reach a bag of crackers. His parents were mad but they let it slide, but Kise did it again. He was louder than the last time which pissed his parents off even more. Kise couldn't help being loud.

So this time, Kise tried his best to be as quiet as he could. The stairs would squeak once in a while but Kise managed to get to the bottom. The house was also pitch black, that made things much more difficult. Kise wanted to use the computer, because for him to stare at the screen for minutes or hours made him tired. He fumbled through the halls, he turned a corner but that was the downstairs bathroom. He walked backwards to only knock himself against the wall making a few pictures fall off. They fell loudly on the floor and Kise froze in place.

He let out a shaky sigh and started walking again. He turned and found the couch. Kise continued to walk forward until he came up to a wall. He slide his body on the wall until he found an edge, bumping into the chair. Kise sat down and pressed the on button on the side of the computer. The bright light made Kise flinch. After the computer turned on he wondered the internet, played a few games, watched a few videos. By the time he got tired it was 6:30 in the morning. Kise turned off the computer. The house was brighter than it was before and that made things easier for Kise. He stopped in the hall and re-hanged the pictures he made fall, after that he made his way into his bedroom and fell asleep.  
\----------------------  
It was 12:56 pm when Kise finally woke up. He felt more tired than before. Kise could've stayed asleep for much longer if it hadn't been for his mother's yelling at someone. Kise sat up, threw his arms in the air and cracked his muscles. 

He looked around his room for no particular reason, he didn't know what to do. He could easily fall back asleep but he knew the longer he slept the more tired he would get along with his mother entering his room to wake him up.

Kise slowly made his way out of bed and to the bathroom. He lazily brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he stepped out of the bathroom he could hear his mother's voice still yelling. Starting to get curious he made his way downstairs. He looked around the corner of the wall towards the living room but his mother wasn't there. So he turned himself around to go to the kitchen and jackpot she was there laughing her ass off with someone. 'A friend just as loud as her...great' thought Kise. 

He slowly made his way inside the kitchen. His mother gave him a big smile making her friend look over at him. It felt weird to be stared at, so Kise quickly made his way over to the fridge for no reason at all. 

"This is my son, Ryouta" 

"Oh, he's very handsome", "I know right"

Kise rolled his eyes. Where they doing that on purpose. Kise took out a random yogurt that was stashed far back into the fridge. He closed the door and quickly turned around to go back into his room. "Ah, Ryouta you forgot the spoon" his mother said. Kise went back inside the kitchen to get his 'forgotten' spoon. 

"Oh and some sweet boy called for you"

Kise whipped himself around, "Sweet boy, what sweet boy?"

"Oh your friend honey"

"Which friend?"

"Oh..........I think he said Kasamatsu?"

"Kasamatsu!" Kise said. He rushed over to his mother. "Really he called the house, he doesn't know the house number"

"Oh no. He was calling on your phone, and since you were sleeping I answered it for you"

"You touched m- No! What did he say"

"Um that he was coming over to get you in an hour"

"In an hour, he doesn't know where I live."

"Oh he asked for the address" 

"Okay...Wait when did he call!"

"Um....40 minutes ago"

"MOM" was all Kise said and he rushed out of the kitchen to his room. He managed to get some clean close and rushed off to the bathroom to shower. Kise takes forever to take a simple shower so he tried his best to wash as fast as he could.

The moment Kise got out of the shower he put on his clothes and sloppily dried his hair. Walking into his room he threw his towel on the floor, going to his dresser he put on his deodorant and some lotion on his arms. He walked over to his mirror and looked at what he was wearing. A white shirt with a pastel pink and blue stripe going horizontally with a small pocket with flowers all over it, and black skinny jeans. Kise thought this looked good enough. He went over to the dresser again to put on some socks. After putting some socks on he started to fix his hair, and at that moment his mother walked into the room. 

" Trying to impress someone?"

Kise turned around and gave her a smile and lied, "No, I always dress like this"

"Okay, um your friend is here" She said and left the room. Kise let out a sigh and started to leave his room but stopped in his tracks rushing back to his dresser he sprayed some cologne on himself, a little bit too much since he started to cough. Kise rushed downstairs, almost tripping on his own two feet. He rushed over to the front door but stopped when he heard his mother giggle and the rough voice of Kasamatsu. He turned around and casually made his way to the living room where he found Kasamatsu sitting on the far right and his mother a little too close. 

Kise let out a sigh and walked over to them. Kasamatsu looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Kise was taken back, this was the first time he'd seen Kasamatsu smile. Kise gave him a small smile back. "Mom, where's your friend?"

She gave Kise a look, stood up and went back to the kitchen. Kise gave Kasamatsu another smile and sat down next to him, a few inches away. He started to play with his fingers not knowing what to say. 

"You look nice" Kasamatsu said. Kise let out a small blush, "Thanks" he replied. 

"I'm sorry about my mom, I hope she didn't say anything"

"No, she....was too close"

"I saw"

Silence then filled the room. Kise couldn't look at Kasamatsu, if he did he would probably start to squeal like he did earlier and that was embarrassing. 

Kasamatsu finally spoke "So do you want to go now" Kise quickly shook his head yes. They both got up from the couch and headed towards the door. 

"So what are we going to do?"

"You'll see" was all that Kasamatsu said. They went over to the train station where Kasamatsu bought both their train tickets. They waited for the train to arrive. During that time Kasamatsu bought Kise a mango drink and a huge red velvet whoopie pie. Kise thought that the gesture was nice. He couldn't stop smiling through the whole thing. Finally, when the train got there it was packed which meant that Kasamatsu and Kise had to sit very close to each other. Kise would get a few stares from the girls, having to do with the bruise on his face but that didn't bother him as much. His goal was to try and not die of a heart attack and trying to not get his face all red because a few times their hands would softly touch to the point in where Kasamatsu held Kise's hand fully never letting go. 

After the long train ride, they arrived at an unfamiliar neighborhood it was only unfamiliar because Kise had never been there before. They walked through the streets not saying anything to each other. Kise wondered if this was awkward for Kasamatsu, to go out on a date with a guy. He had held his hand and he wondered if that was all he was willing to do....for now. They had arrived at an amusement park and Kise lets out a "huh"

"Huh? Why huh?"

"Ah..no I didn't"

"Listen here. I took so much of my time to find a place that we could go together because honestly a 16-year old and an 18-year old....well I can do somethings but, a 16-year can't do shit. So deal with this....okay?"

"I know, but I want you to notice something, Valentines was a few days ago right?"

"Right" Kise went and pointed inside the park and it was filled Valentines decorations and themes all over the place."Well yeah. It's not like there going to get rid off all of this so fast. Kise let's just have fun. I'm giving you a chance here so please make the best of it"

Kise nodded his head and grabbed Kasamatsu's hand. That made Kasamatsu tense up, ears slowly turning red. Kise let out a small laugh and dragged him to the first ride he saw, a roller coaster. The moment they got there Kasamatsu started to tug on Kise's arm. 

"No way in hell am I going on that shit"

"Oh come on. It's not that bad"

"Fuck you"

"Love you too" That made Kasamatsu look away. Kise mentally smacked himself. 'Do not say shit like that' Kise said. Without any more complaints Kasamatsu made his way onto the ride, he clung to his seat belt like his life depended on it. Once the ride started Kise could hear him cussing every second. After the ride was over Kasamatsu had to sit down, while Kise laughed his ass off. He earned a few glares from the small man but he did nothing. 

They walked around the park since Kasamatsu banned all the rides that went extremely high and fast, which made Kise disappointed since it was mostly all of them.

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair"

"I wanna go on the rides!" Kise whined "Well, too bad. I hate heights, hate roller coasters, just no"

"A small man afraid of heights......pfft" 

"Kise!" Kasamatsu reached up and tugged Kise's ear. 

"Okay!...but I never knew that before"

"Well now you know"

"......Would I get to know more if...you would...like want us to you know"

"Date?" , "Yeah"

".....I.....maybe, just maybe, okay?"

"Okay" Kise gave him a small smile. Kasamatsu was considering it. That made Kise's heart pound. He had so much hope, he knew that it might not come true, Kasamatsu might just be saying that for his sake, but Kise didn't care, the fact that Kasamatsu said he might..just might go out with him was more than enough. 

"If you refuse to go on the rides, then I demand you to go to at least three different game booths and get me the biggest stuff animals they have".

"Are you serious?" Kise nodded his head, giving off an innocent smile. "How are you going to carry them"

"I won't I'll give two away and keep the cutest one"

Kasamatsu let out a sigh, making his way to one of the booths. The first one he chose was to simply throw in 3 basketballs in a row into the basket. Kise gave him a look but Kasamatsu just shrugged at him. Of course, he made them in and won Kise a huge monkey with a red bow tie and a small heart that say's Your Mine.

Kise smiled at that. Kasamatsu made his way over to the next booth. He had to pop 5 balloons with darts, he struggled with this one, making Kise laugh once in a while seeing the small get mad for wasting his money on the stupid thing. After his 5th try, how ironic, Kasamatsu managed to get Kise a big white bear with a huge heart in the middle that said I Love You. The last booth was way to easy for Kise's liking. Kasamatsu had to shoot down all the small birds that passed by. He won that game in less than 3 seconds. He didn't get Kise the biggest stuffed animal but he did give him a blue and light purple doves kissing each other. One held a small love note while the other had a red string wrapped around its wing. 

"Waste of money"

"I don't care. At least two little kids or adults will be getting a free stuffed animal" Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.   
They started to walk around the park, looking at the many different couple enjoying there time. At one point of the walk Kasamatsu suddenly grabbed Kise's hand, holding it tightly. He never really let go, but every time a group of people were walking there way he would let go but hold it again after they left. 

After walking for a long time, Kise started to complain that he was hungry. Kasamatsu gave him a look, dragging him over to a small food shop buying Kise anything that he wanted. They ate a small pizza, corn dogs, fries, and a few hot dogs.   
"Full enough?" Kasamatsu said

"Yes, very" Kasamatsu gave him a smile. "Okay I'll let you have the chance to ride a ride before we leave"

"What why are we leaving!"

"We've been here for a few hours"

"I know but why now"

"Your mom"

"Fuck, that bitch"

"Shes just worried, and the fact that you're out in the streets with an 18-year old"

"I don't care. I'm having fun"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey but that means I'll go to your house and spend a few hours there because I am in no mood to go home"

Kise let out a huge smile. "Let's just go now!" Kise abruptly got up, taking his stuffed animals and ran off. Kasamatsu didn't know what to, so he just sat there and played with his phone. Kise came back with two out of the three stuffed animals, the doves, and the monkey. "Girls don't like monkey's apparently"   
"I'll take him"

"The monkey", "Yes!" Kise handed the monkey over to Kasamatsu. "It could be your sibling you know since you're both small"

That earned Kise's ear to get twisted.  
\------------------------  
Kise slowly opened his front door, trying to not get noticed by his mother. He walked inside, waited until Kasamatsu was in too before quietly closing the door. Kasamatsu followed Kise into his room, trying his best to keep quiet also. Once inside Kise contemplated whether he should lock his door. Deciding not to just in case his mother had a reason to go into his room the situation won't be bad. 

"Welcome to my room"

"Clean....too clean"

"Hey. I'm a clean person...um sit" Kasamatsu looked around the room, having only one option which was to sit on the bed, Kise sat down after. 

"So what do you want to talk about" asked Kise

"I don't know, anything"

"Hmm....did you really have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. You acted.....differently in a way. It was nice to see you like that instead of an annoying ass"

"WOW! I got to see you smile. Best part of the day"

"Me...Smiling...eww no. Erase that out of your memory" 

"What? No Way. It's staying in there. I should've taken a picture to show others"

"I would've killed your ass on the spot"

"Still would have been worth it" Kasamatsu gave him a look, he smacked Kise's head, pushing his back onto the bed. "I'm going to strangle you" was all he said. Kasamatsu slowly brought his hands up towards Kise's neck. Kise immediately started to thrash around, moving his head and body in any direction possible. "Stop moving", "No!" Kasamatsu gave Kise another smack on the head and that seemed to do nothing. Kasamatsu let out a 'tch, "Fine, you get to live another day"

"Really! Thank you god" Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at him, and cautiously laid down on the bed. 

"I like this you know" Kise said.

"Like what?"

"You...you weren't, being so grumpy and mad all the time. This is so much better than how you usually are" 

"I'm not always grumpy and mad all the time, you guys make me like that"

"Suuuuurrrreee. Blame it on the team"

"It is true. I have to deal with your ass and Moriyama's an-"

"No, you're only naming us because we annoy you. I mean in general your like a grumpy old man"

"GRUMPY OLD Ma- Kise you better watch your back on Monday"

".....Oops"

"Oops? Wait...does everyone on the team say this too"

"............"

"Oh you........There going to regret ever saying that about me"

"No, Don't tell them I told you"

"Sucks to be you"

"ARGGR" Kise took his pillow and buried his head into it letting out a small scream. " I can't be the only one.....I'm not the only one that says shit about you behind your back" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at him. "So like, originally Moriyama was the one who said the grumpy old man thing, and he said that you have no social skills and that's why you will die along because no girl will ever want to go near you...or like you"

"That is not true! Girls do like me!....well"

"Oh Yeah, that one girl....weren't you going to like....."

"No....she didn't actually like me"

"What?"

"Turns out she was only going to like string me around as a backup because she had a bad fight with her boyfriend. She was scared that he would break up with her so she picked a random guy to say that she liked him, and if they didn't break up I'd just be a there, you know"

"That bitch" Kise slide his body over the Kasamatsu and wrapped his arms around his small body. "Oh my poor child"  
"POOR CHILD?". "SHHHH, you don't deserve that" Kise then started to plant kisses on Kasamatsu's face avoiding the lips. Kasamatsu didn't complain about the kisses and just laid there. After about a minute Kise lets him go but stayed were he was. "Being stalked is worse"

"You've been stalked before?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but there's this girl that likes me"

"...."

"No Senpai really. Usually, when a girl confesses to me and I turn them down they won't ever go near me anymore unless they have too, nor talk to me, I don't know why. But there was this one girl who did confess to me. I turned her down but she still talked to me and stuff"

"Maybe she thinks she has a chance if she gets to know you better?"

"But I don't like her back. It's ugg"

"WOW! The first time Kise Ryouta doesn't like a girl"

"Hey, I am trying to make my thing worse than yours. Appreciate" 

"Okay okay, WOW KISE THIS MUST BE SO HARD FOR YOU"

"Go die" Kise gave him a pout which earned him a finger flick to the head. "What's with you and my head"

"If I hit it enough times maybe it won't make you such an idiot" 

"Maybe if I hit your head enough times it will change that nasty personality you have" 

"............"

"..........."

"..........."

"I'm sorry, Senpai"

"You better be. Just for that, I demand you to go and make me something to eat"

"It hasn't been an hour since we've eaten"

"I know. Waste your food like you wasted my money". Kise let out a groan, standing up from his bed he rushed to get downstairs. After managing not to almost trip again, he made his way to the kitchen. Kise looked around the room, he had no idea how to cook, this was always his mothers job. 

"Hurry up" That scared Kise. He didn't realize that Kasamatsu came downstairs with him. "I don't know how cook" Kise whined, he earned a glare from Kasamatsu"Your hopeless. Make me ramen, can you at least do that". 

Kise went to one of his cabinets, getting out a bowl of instant ramen, he followed the directions carefully. When he was done he brought the bowl out of the microwave, placing it in front of Kasamatsu along with a pair of pink chopsticks.

"What's with the pink"

"I like pink...sometimes"

"You can't just like a color sometimes"

"Shh, yes I can" Kasamatsu let out a sigh and started to eat the ramen. Kise went to get Kasamatsu a drink of water until he noticed a post it on the fridge. His mother left him behind a note saying that she was going out with her friend, along with his father going to see his family with parentheses saying that it wasn't by choice he HAD to go.  
\----------------------------  
They had spent a few hours talking about anything in which half the time Kise had gotten his ass kicked. They were now watching T.V much to Kise's dismay, but he wasn't too mad about it since they were both under the same blanket with the lights off. They were watching a reality show, during a bunch of parts, Kasamatsu would grumble and complain at how fake it was. Kise couldn't help but smile at his behavior. 

"Omg, She not even crying. Kise look at those fake ass tears".

"I see"

"They could do a better job than that shit, right"

"Right...Senpai do you like reality T.V shows"

"No"

"Then why do you keep complaining"

"Because it's so fake!"

"Then change the channel"

"No" Kise let out a small laugh. He rested his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder giving him a glance to see if it was okay with it. He didn't say anything. Kise scooted closer and closer to the small man until his torso was pressed against his arm. "I see what you're doing" Kasamatsu said. Kise buried his face into the crook of Kasamatsu's neck to hide his growing blush. "I'm sorry", "It's okay"

Kise would've never expected Kasamatsu to say that. He was honestly waiting for him to push Kise off of him but nothing did happen.

"Oh come on. She's so faking it. Who kisses like that. She looks like she's going to barf"

"She's surprised"

"No. She likes him. Why would she have a face like that? She should have her tongue down his throat" 

"Kasamatsu...."

"What! It's true"

"If you were in her place you wouldn't do that"

"Yes, I would. In a split second. If I liked someone and they kissed me I would have my tongue down there throat"

"What about if they don't like you"

"Then why the fuck kiss me"

"Would you still kiss them"

"No"

"But you won't know that they don't like you back"

"Shut up"

"....So if you don't like a person and they kiss you would you kiss them back"

"Well....if I don't like them why wou- you're talking about you aren't you"

"Maybe....maybe not"

"Kise"

".........."

"You threw yours-"

"No. Let's not think about that time. If you don't like me and I kissed you now, would you kiss me back"

"I don't know, I mean I've never with a guy before"

"Nor with a girl, but it's called trying"

"I've kissed girls okay. I did say I'd give you a chance...."

"Then let me kiss you"

"........... your mom"

"She's not here"

"Your dad?"

"Neither is he" 

"Oh....I...if....okay"

"Really!"

"Hurry up before I change my mind"

Kise lifted his head off Kasamatsu shoulder. He scooted a little closer, stretching his arm around him. He took his other hand and cupped Kasamatsu's cheek, turning his head towards him. Kise let out a shaky breath. He slowly got closer until their lips were barley half an inch apart. Kise looked at Kasamatsu, his eyes were closed and with that Kise pressed their lips together. He gave him a chaste kiss, once again Kasamatsu's lips were soft. 

Kise looked at Kasamatsu once again, Kise bite his bottom lip waiting for what Kasamatsu was going to say. The small boy didn't say anything but instead pressed his lips against Kise's. 

That took Kise by surprise. 

Kise kissed him back immediately. He pressed his body closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They kissed each other slowly as if they were savoring the moment. Kise lightly bit Kasamatsu's bottom lip earning him a small groan from the small man. Kasamatsu bites Kise's lip back in return, making Kise smile. Kise kissed Kasamatsu harder, biting his lip again. Kasamatsu let out another groan and Kise smiled. 

"So adorable"

"Sh-Shut up"

"Sit on my lap"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, still on my lap, it's easier to kiss you like that"

Kasamatsu stared at Kise but reluctantly obeyed. "I'm doing this for you just so you know"

Kise smiled nodding his head. Once Kasamatsu was on top of him, Kise thrusted his hips up against Kasamatsu's groin.

"Ah, Kise!" Kasamatsu gave him a light punch, "Sorry, Sorry"

Kise kissed Kasamatsu again, with more pressure than the last time. He licked Kasamatsu's lips asking for entrance in which Kasamatsu gave it to him. Kise slipped his tongue in, roaming around his mouth. It had a different taste than last time a taste Kise couldn't place. 

Without warning, Kise thrusted his hips against Kasamatsu's groin again. The small man let out a groan pushing away from Kise, but that didn't work. Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Kasamatsu's waist holding him down. Kise continued to thrust his hip against him. Kasamatsu let out small moans. Kise kissed him with more force. 

"Ngh, Kise stop, I ca-AH"

Kise moved his mouth over to his ear, sucking harshly on it. He moved down to his neck sucking and biting on it too. Kasamatsu couldn't hold in his moans anymore and the only problem with that was that he was moaning a little too close to Kise's ears and Kise couldn't stop moving his hips.

"Senpai....I....I'm horny"

"It's no-not my fault"

"Well...Hey! You're hard"

"It's your fault" Kise reached down and groped Kasamatsu's clothed erection.

"No! Wait. That's enough!" 

Kise let go. Kasamatsu cautiously moved off Kise's lap. "I'm....going to the bathroom" was all Kasamatsu said before rushing off. Kise just sat there not knowing what to do. He kissed him, practically humped him...a little and left a hickey. Kise hoped Kasamatsu wouldn't notice it. He let out a shaky sigh, he didn't know what to think anymore. Kasamatsu let him do that stuff to him, it wasn't much but for a guy who doesn't generally like other guys, it must've taken a lot of effort not beat Kise out of disgust. 

After a few minutes, Kasamatsu returned. His face beat red, breath labored. "Aren't you....going to"

"Oh" Kise said. He then rushed off to the bathroom. 

After returning back, Kise was met with his mothers friend. Kise took that as a sign that his mother returned. He went back to the living room to once again find his mother a little too close to Kasamatsu. Kise went up to them and smiled at his mother. Kasamatsu stood up. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. but I have to go home now". Kise's mother gave him a smile. 

They walked to the door. "Want me to walk you to the train station" Kise asked. 

"You think a small boy can't defend himself in the darking day?" 

"No...."

"....."

"So....about today...."

"It's okay....it was....fun? Up until you know"

"Yeah...how was it?"

"I'll get back to you on that...when I get home or tomorrow"

Kise nodded and Kasamatsu turned around walking down the steps. Kise closed the front door, resting his head against it, letting out a sigh then a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos <3


	16. The hickeys

After Kasamatsu left Kise let out a big smile. He didn't believe it, he thought he had fucked up pretty badly, he thought Kasamatsu would hate him forever, he thought he would have to give up basketball, he though his life was ruined, but the whole day was amazing that all his thoughts diminished. Kise let go of the door, making his way over to his living room. He took one of the pillows that was harshly thrown on the floor and buried his face into it. He let out a small scream. "Ryouta!" his mother called out. Kise took in a few breaths to calm himself. He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Kise said once he entered. His mothers friend was still there, and it seemed like she wasn't going to go home anytime soon. "How was your day sweetie?" she asked in an overly cute voice. Kise gave her a wired look. "It was fine" he said back. "Really? What did you guys do all day?" she asked in the same tone.

"We went out, ate, played some games, came home and watched T.V until you got here." was all he answered. In a way it was the truth. "That was all you did. You just watched T.V and nothing else?" Kise gave her a long look, he nodded his head "Yeah that was all we did", She then questioned him again in a more strict tone, "Are you sure THAT was all you guys did?" Kise once again nodded his head, "Yes" he said in an irritated voice. "We'll talk again tomorrow" was all she said. Kise eyed her for a few seconds before turning around, he slowly walked up to his room. Kise was to lazy to change clothes so he got into his bed, wrapped the covers over his body and fell asleep. The next morning Kise woke up at the same time he did yesterday. Kise felt uncomfortable for going to bed without changing out of his jeans. He slide off his bed still half asleep, walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower. After his shower he went into his drawers, got out a pair of sweats, a long dark plain shirt. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible since he had no plans today. Kise still needed to calm down from what happened yesterday. His heart still raced and the memory of it drove his body crazy - sexually-. 

"Ryouta your phone is ringing" his mother called out. Kise never answered back but started to go downstairs. Before he could reach the bottom he saw his mother with his phone up to her ear. He let out a groan, his mother never knew what privacy was, nor how to not touch his stuff. She would always go through his phone when she had the chance, or would constantly pester him about what he was doing, like yesterday. It seemed she didn't like something she saw other wise she would've never questioned Kise about what he did, Kise is a pretty good child and she had nothing to worry about but every time she questioned him he knew something was wrong. "Oh. Hello there...Oh Kise, that boy i-" Kise snatched the phone away from her. He gave her an unappeased look, and went back up stairs. Kise looked at the caller I.D and his heart started to pound. "Morning Kasamatsu Sen- I mean good afternoon Kasamatsu Senpai".

He could hear a sigh from the elder. "Kise, explain something to me", "Okay" he said cautiously. 

"So yesterday you mom was way to close to me right, you know before I left...."

"Yeah..........I don't know why...she's we-"

"I don't care! So yesterday I went home, greeted my mom and dad. Your lucky they don't hug me. S-"

"Why am I lucky they don-"

"For fucks sake Kise!.......SO I went to sleep, I woke up pretty early, ate something, then about 20 minutes ago I went to take a shower and when I go to take off my shirt I look in the mirror, because I forgot to brush my teeth and BAM! What do I find?"

"Um...I don't know"

"ON MY FUCKING NECK!"

"Oh"

"OH. OH. THAT'S ALL YOU SAY! OH. KISE! You.....you..."

"What's so bad about it. It'll go away in a few days and no one saw them but me and now you s-"

"No one saw them...no one but us? Remember how I said in the beginning about how close your mother was to me, she was practically breathing on my neck"

"So?" There was a pause "Kise" was all Kasamatsu said, then it dawned on him. His mother saw them. Saw the many hickeys he had left on his neck. "OH MY GOD" Kise said.

"Oh my god? Kise that's all your going to say? Your fucking lucky your parents don't know my parents because right now I would be dead and I'd drag your ass along with me!"

"She probably didn't see it"

"Kise"

"OH MY GOOOOOOD" Kise threw himself onto his bed. He took his pillow and buried his head into it, he let out a loud scream, he then spoke again, "She did question me about what we were doing yesterday....so like...."

"Yeah. She did see them. My mother does this all the time. Your screwed, just hope that tomorrow I'll get over this" with that said Kasamatsu hanged up. 

Kise let go of his phone. He's screwed, how was he going to explain this to his mother, he clearly remembered her saying that they were going to talk again and Kise isn't up for it at all. He couldn't avoid her all day, Kise had no plans and even if he were to go out where would he go with no money, he was starving and he knew he wasn't going to hold out any longer meaning he was going to have to go downstairs at some point to eat and his mother could walk into his room when ever she pleased and Kise couldn't lock the door because it would cause a bigger problem.

Kise let out a groan, he then heard knocking. He slowly sat up in bed, he heard knocking again. He stood up, walked to his door, opening it slightly. He could hear his mother asking who it was, after a few seconds he could hear the door being opened with a loud laugh coming afterwards. Kise opened his door wider, he took a few steps forward knocking himself into someone. Kise looked up to see his father, "She's here again" he said in an irritated voice, "They are soo loud" he added. "Mom's friend from yesterday?" Kise asked, his father nodded at him, "I'm going to escape before it's too late" he said. Kise nodded, "Take me with you?" he asked, his father nodded, "Let me chan-". "No" his father interrupted, "You look fine, let's just escape before it's too late", "I'm starving, you're going to have to buy me food...", "Fine" his father said.

Kise nodded a him. He went downstairs, put on his shoes and slipped out the door. Kise silently thanked god and his mothers loud friend for the opportunity to escape and to not have deal with his mother.


	17. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~

When Kise returned home with his father, it was more than late. They had spent the day roaming around the city, buying random, unnecessary things that Kise knew would irritate his mother. Kise's father had a habit of buying merchandise that fits nowhere in the house, in fact, their house is pretty spacious but with all the things he itches to buy you wouldn't be able to know how big the house is. All his junk would take up needed space and there was nothing to do about it because he wouldn't throw it away. His father wasn't a hoarder, he actually had uses for the things he buys, surprisingly, and that was the only reason Kise's mother let him keep his things in the house, but she still did get angry. With Kise being with him, he had managed to stop his father from buying too much of unnecessary items, helped him buy some good clothes because honestly Kise and his mother were tired of his bad fashion, all in return for his father to take him to more than three sportswear stores.

Kise stated that since he did a good thing for him, he should get something back in return while his father called it a misuse. Kise took his sweet time to pick out whatever he wanted. When his father opened the front door Kise rushed upstairs trying to avoid his mother from seeing him. Halfway up the stairs he heard his mother let out an Oh my god, Kise tried not laugh, instead, he let out a big grin, shaking his head from the overreaction his mother gave. His father did this type of thing all the time and Kise was still fascinated when his mother would give out an over the top reaction like that. Kise was over it since a long time ago ever since his father placed a law mower in his room. It took way to much space and the computer they were going to put in his room ended up in the corner of the living room. Kise was furious that day but over the weeks, he had to understand there was nothing he could do about it. When his father finally took the lawn mower out of his room to transfer it to the garage, Kise wasn't mad anymore, but he did still question why his father bought it. They didn't really have a backyard, they had a small patio with little to no grass and the front of the house had no grass, it was a driveway and cement all around. Kise never asked his father and he never wanted to, he didn't want to listen to his bad explanations.

Kise walked up to his room, closing the door behind him, slowly, placing all his bags on his bed. In a few of the bags, there clothes that Kise needed. He didn't have many clothes, so when he had the chance to go and buy clothes, his mother paying, of course, he would get what he needed the most. The next bag was a new pair of shoes for basketball and a pair of shoes for him just to use when he hangs out, basically anywhere. He also made his father buy him a bright wristband. It was yellow just like his hair with black words that were in English, Kise never paid attention in his English course so he didn't even try to figure out what it said, but the lady at the store told him it was a nice and encouraging message. The only reason Kise bout it so yellow was because he was going to give it to Kasamatsu along with a signed autograph of his favorite basketball player. It cost around 11397 yen ($100), his father protested buying it but bought it anyway. The moment Kise saw it there was no way he didn't think of Kasamatsu.

He let out a smile placing the meaningful items on top of his drawer. Kise sneaked his way into the bathroom, not trying to alert his mother, he brushed his teeth and went to bed. He didn't know how he was going to be able to face his mother when gets home. It was not like he could avoid her, where would he go and besides she would probably hunt him down to the ends of the earth, Kise had no escape. He let out a smile 'ends of the earth' he thought, smiling at the fact that his mother was capable of doing just that if she did see what he had done. Kise was a growing boy, he could've controlled himself but the time and place was right for him to at least get 'some'. He let out a sigh, the only thing he would be able to say was that he was a growing boy and that was true. Kise turned around in bed facing the wall, trying to get some sleep in.

When Kise woke up, five minutes early, he praised himself. This was the first time he has woken up before the alarm and it felt great. He let out a shaky yawn, stretched his arms up in the air, getting out of his bed slowly, wincing at the coldness of the floor. Kise reached over and took his phone looking through his notifications. The light from his phone was on full blast making Kise wince. He never did turn on the light in his room on, using the rising sun as his light source along with his phone. He never got any messages from Kasamatsu and that was expected. Kasamatsu wasn't the type of person to his phone much. The team laughed at him one day when he wasn't able to find the settings, he asked if he needed to download it which sent everyone dying from laughter, it happened again that day when he couldn't find his calendar, asking once again if he needed to download it, everyone laughed once again, but he made the team run around the court for twenty minutes straight as punishment.

After Kise's alarm went off, he got up and went to the bathroom. Turning on the light, he faced the mirror to inspect his face. The bruise wasn't that bad anymore. It had a yellowish, greenish color to it and from what he had read on the internet, it meant that it was healing. The color slightly blended with his skin color, but only a little bit. His muscles stopped being sore, but from time to time, he could feel the pain swell up again, the pain was minimal but he still felt it. Kise turned on the faucet, brushed his teeth and took a shower. He step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and sprinted into his room to put on clothes.

Once he was done, he made sure he had everything he needed for school. He went downstairs to eat breakfast or, at least, manage to watch some T.V before he fell asleep again. He reached his kitchen, took a bowl, reached up to the top of his fridge and took his favorite cereal, fruit loops. He set the plate and the bowl on top of the kitchen counter, walked to the fridge and right there stuck with a magnet on the silver fridge was a note from his mother saying that she had to talk to him, but the good thing was, is that his mother is a working woman and she was used to making appointments and meetings and so out of habit she added to pick a date and time. Kise let out a sigh of relief, he could walk around it, making her wait for as long as he could. Near the end of the note, his mother added that she left him enough money for the train ticket, also adding that is should be enough for the whole week. Kise opened the fridge door, took out the milk and ate breakfast. After a few minutes, Kise started to fumble around with his phone, he had ten minutes before he needed to go to the train station.

Kise contemplated on whether he should text Kasamatsu a good morning. After opening his messages over and over again, Kise decided to go ahead and send a little good morning text. It wouldn't be a bad thing, he was simply just saying good morning, nothing to it, nothing at all.

_[Good Morning, Kasamatsu Senpai}_

He sent the message. Kise didn't expect for a reply but, when his phone dinged, showcasing a notification for his messages, his heart could help but leap in joy a little. He quickly unlocked his phone, opened his messages to see a small blue dot next to Kasamatsu's name. The message was simple, nothing to fancy, and very expected for Kasamatsu, a simple morning was texted. Kise let out a smile and opened it, he once again contemplated whether to write more to him, but he had no clue about what to say. He could tell him he had bought him something out of good gesture for their date, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Kise didn't know if surprising him was good, Kasamatsu might think he might need something in return.

'Oh well' Kise thought. He looked at the time once more before standing up from the dining table, to set the now empty cereal bowl into the sink. He went upstairs to get his book bag and put the two important items in the bag carefully, trying not to dent the autograph. Once Kise put it in, he suddenly thought that he could of easily put the picture into a sheet protector, it was too late now. Kise let out a sigh, zipped his book bag closed, lunged it over his shoulder and headed out the door. He went back downstairs, made his way to the front door, taking the money that was placed on top of a small table next to the door. Putting the money in his pocket, he started to walk to the train station.

Once he arrived, Kise got his two tickets, as usual, sat down on one of the benches, patiently waiting for the train to arrive. Once the train came to a full stop Kise gave his ticket to the small lady standing really close to the trains doors, he sat down on the far right of the seat. He rested his head on the metal wall beside him, closing his eyes as he waited to arrive at school.

The train came to a full stop, making Kise stumble in his seat. He didn't expect to fall asleep. He stretched his arms out wide, before getting up and walking down to his school.

The front yard was filled with many students, they were loud, very loud. Many of them were running around after each other, others were stuffing their faces with food while some gossiped or hurried to finish some homework. The moment Kise saw some of his classmates doing their homework, he began to panic. He didn't remember getting any homework, even if he did, he knew he didn't do it. He quickly walked over to them, looking over their shoulders.

"What is that?" he said with a distasteful tone. "What? This?" one of his friends gestured towards the paper on the small square ledge that was used to keep on of the cherry blossom trees in. Kise gave him a nod. "The assignment that's supposed to be due....You know...?" he slowly said.

"Fuck," he said. Kise knew what his friend was talking about, but the problem was that Kise never paid attention to what the assignment was, he was in pain, and in sorrow that day. He knew he was screwed, screwed so hard. "But" his friend added. "It's not due until, like next week, on this day?' he looked over to someone, trying to confirm if that was the date, his friend nodded. "Yeah, next week", Kise let out a sigh, before he turned around, he had to, at least, know what the assignment was. "So what was the assignment?"

"Kise, are yo serious. Remember that book that we were assigned to?", Kise nodded. "Okay, so like we had to read it all in our own time, then fill out this paper, not the one I'm holding but the one the teacher gave us a month back. After that, there was a template he also passed out and it says what were supposed to do and let me tell you it is not easy, there are so many things to do, AND if you're just asking me right now about what the assignment was your screwed big TIME!" Kise nodded his head in understatement, "Kill me now" he said with a menacing tone. His friends laughed. Kise turned around to find the book he was supposed to read on his own time. So the assignment wasn't the one he was thinking about, which sucked because he still didn't know that one was either. He could ask his teacher, but that would make it obvious that he didn't do shit. Kise then thought to ask his friends, but it was too late, he was already inside the school and had no intention to struggle through a jungle of people just to get outside.

He would need to ask someone in class, he had to remember that. Kise started to go to his locker to put away some papers he knew he wouldn't need and get the materials he would. His first subject was History, he needed so much for that class, a class that was way to easy for his liking. Kise looked inside his book bag to see the autograph and the wristband. He looked at his phone, he had about 5 minutes before he had to be in class for the teacher to take attendance if he wasn't in the class by the time the bell rang, he was late, no matter what.

He opened his messages, to send Kasamatsu a quick message.

_[Senpai, may I know where you are.....]_

_[Why?], Kise was stunned by the way Kasamatsu replayed so fast._

_[Just....to know!]_

_[My classroom.]_

Kise let out a small okay, the problem was, he didn't know where Kasamatsu's classroom was. He knew it was in the senior section of the school. Kise got out the autograph and wristband out of his book bag, locked his locker. If he managed his time well, he would have some time to be able to go to his locker and get his things for his classes.

Kise started to walk up the stairs, slowly passing by all the seniors still chatting around their lockers. Kise felt awkward and misplaced, even if he was going to be standing in those halls in a few years, he still felt intimidated by all of them. He had gotten used to Kasamatsu a long time ago, but he still felt awkward towards the man at random times. Kise kept walking around poking his head into random classrooms. Some people gave him weird looks, Kise simply kept walking, with a jittery feeling.

Once he reached the end of the hall, Kise let out a sigh. Kasamatsu was nowhere, and Kise didn't want to walk back again, facing all those seniors. He made it so obvious that he did not belong there. Kise let out a small laugh, turning around. He took a few steps until someone got in his way.

"What are you doing here, Kise", he looked up, but not that far, to see Kasamatsu standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "L-looking for you", Kise mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Kasamatsu looked at him with a dissatisfied look.

"I have something for...you" Kise slowly said. Kasamatsu gave a quick look to Kise's hands. "Right?" he said. Kise let out another sigh, he stretched his hands out giving the two items he had to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu didn't take it at first. He just stared at them. He gave Kise a look, it wasn't a mean look it was more tentative than mean. This made Kise a little edgy. After what seemed like forever, Kasamatsu took the items out of Kise's hands. He looked at the autograph and gave out a small but sweet smile. Kise's heart leaped as he watched him beam with happiness. Kasamatsu took a look at the wristband, he stared at it for some time before smiling again. Looking up at Kise, Kasamatsu bowed his head slightly. "T-thank you. It's umm really sweet of you", he said in a warm tone. Kise was going to let out a smile but Kasamatsu cut him off, "But...........why are you doing this?"

'I-um.......I.ah." Kise didn't really know what to say to him. If he did say, it might end up being troublesome for Kasamatsu. "Do you want...s-something...in return for this...you know...um"

"Oh god NO. I don't anything in return at all!"

"Then why do this?"

"Ummm....I just wanted to do something nice for you. Since you....you put up with what I wanted on Saturday and tried your best to....ya know. I appreciated what you did and everything. I mean it was more than what I asked for, honestly and I was bewildered, overjoyed, and I know that it must have been really uncomfortable for you, and it amazed me that you didn't show it, even though it did bother you...." Kise gave him a look. All Kasamatsu did was look at him as if he was contemplating on what he had just said. "I really, really, really, really, like you...well..love you, and I hope Kasamatsu-Senpai would return my feelings one day, I mean you don't have to..but...I just...I don't know...this is so har-"

"Kise" Kasamatsu cut in. "I understand. I do. I appreciate the thought...um...and I hope that one day I would be able to....I mean, I'm okay with it. I'm okay with the way you feel about me, I can accept a small part of you, but not everything, not now, at least, this is soo, sudden and new and everything and, I do hope that one day I would be able to accept your fee-"

"KISE-KUN"

Kasamatsu let out a sigh while Kise let out a grunt. He could clearly see her right across the hallway. Masumi was making her way over to them. Kise wanted to cuss at her, he was in the middle of an important conversation, she had no right to just shout his name from all the way across the hall. That pissed him off, his judgment of her was slowly turning from good to bad. She was probably pissed about what happened a few days ago, Kise did just leave her alone at the school with no warning what so ever that he was going to leave. She finally made it over to them her face didn't seem pleased one bit. "What happened. I was scared something bad might of happened to you. You, sir, can not just do that, just leave without telling me something first!". Kise nodded his head, he really didn't want the lecture, but in a way, he did deserve it.

It seemed like that was all she was going to say, so Kise waited until she left, but she didn't, she stayed there. Instead, she wrapped her hands around Kise's arms, pulling them close to her. It surprised Kise, so much. ' What happened to the shy girl I met' he thought. He quickly looked at Kasamatsu, who was staring at the skinship, he lifted his head and looked the other way.

"It's not what it looks like, AT ALL. I swear" Kise said in a panic. Kasamatsu nodded his head and let out a small, okay. He looked at a clock that was hanged on the wall, "I have to go. But once again I appreciate the thought of this" he said, gesturing towards the autograph and wristband. He turned around and Kise lost sight of him in the forming crowd. Kise couldn't help wonder if he was okay with what he saw if it bothered him, but Kise shook that feeling off, 'No way he would' he thought.

Kise started to shake his arm, trying to get out of her grasp. "Look, Masumi-San, I'm sorry, I left, something happened at home and I needed to get there fast" Kise finally got his hand back. "I'm really sorry," he said, he gave a small smile and started walking down the hall. Kise checked his phone again, letting out a sigh. He had enough time to make to his class. Once he started walking, he noticed that Masumi was following him, of course, she was, they were in the same classroom, but why did she come up to the senior section of the school, and then just leave with him. He made his way through the students, which there was more than before, reached his locker, unlocked it and took his stuff out. He locked the locker again and started to head to his class when he revived a text message from Kasamatsu. Kise didn't stop walking.

_[Why yellow?]_

Kise though the reason of why it was yellow might be weird for Kasamatsu. So before he set foot in his classroom he sent him a message back.

_[That was the only color that was left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo & Comment


	18. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting it on Sunday! I forgot to post it on Saturday. I was really busy on trying to finish a chapter for my other story, that I rushed Thursday and Friday to write something for this story. I feel like I half-assed this chapter...SORRY, I had little time and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

The moment Kise sat down at his desk, he let out a sigh of relief, but he still felt unsteady. Kasamatsu accepted the gifts, he was okay with the things he said, but Kise couldn't help the fact that he was, too nice about it. Kise had expected him to say something cruel or be unhappy about it, or not show any emotion toward it, but that didn't happen at all. It bewildered the boy. Kise didn't notice until he stepped into his classroom. Kasamatsu was too nice, it just popped into his head and it made Kise feel weird. He didn't want the special treatment, Saturday was okay, he was happy with what happened, but if it meant that Kasamatsu would treat him with care, be sweet to him, and take all his feeling's into consideration, Kise regretted that day. Kise let out another sigh, looking up at the white ceiling, zoning out.

The room was loud. Many girls were yelling at the top of their lungs while some boys were getting too excited for their own good. Kise really didn't know what to do. He didn't feel satisfied with how the interaction with Kasamatsu went, but at the same time he was grateful, Kise felt like he was contradicting himself and he didn't like. The classroom door squeaked, making Kise focus on the man that entered. His teacher was a young man, 25 to be exact, Kise just randomly asked him one day and to his surprise he answered, but the only downside was that his teacher was way too strict. Kise thought it was because of his age since he was fairly young to be a teacher, he might have thought no one would take him seriously, Kise might of agreed with him, his classmates were a rowdy bunch, but he overdoes it. 

He set down his load of papers, took the marker and started to write things on the board after he was done, he turned to the class,"CLASS HAD STARTED. QUIET" he yelled, which was unnecessary. Little by little the class settled down and he started to take attendance. Kise zoned out again, he didn't really intend to think about what happened on Saturday but it forced it's way into his head. He let out a small smile, the way Kasamatsu was on top of him, flustered red and panting was a memory he couldn't forget, Kise felt like that was an accomplishment somehow. 

"KISE" 

His name was called loudly. . Kise looked up to the source of the voice only to land on his teacher, who didn't have a good expression. "Here", Kise quietly said. "Would you like to share with the class what you were thinking?" his teacher said. Kise could feel himself start to go red by the thought of it, but he shook his head no. "Alright then, pay attention". 

His teacher continued with the attendance. Kise rolled his eyes, 'Ass' he thought.   
Once his teacher was done taking attendance, he passed out a few packets to do as classwork. The only fucked up thing was that the packets were at least 10 pages long, back and front filled with words, they had 7 of them and they needed to be done by the end of class. Many of the students let out groans as each packet was passed down to them. Kise rolled his eyes, for him this wasn't that hard, it was fairly easy, it wasn't so much work that he had to groan and complain about it. Kise knew he would be able to finish all of this with 10 minutes left on the clock. Every time they wanted to complain Kise just felt like he had to put them in their place, they won't be treated the same way they were in middle school, what did they expect, it was high school, everything was way harder and there was more work, plus there are teachers way worse than him and Kise knew that from running into them by accident, but he kept his mouth shut and did his work. 

His second class went by pretty fast. Math wasn't Kise's favorite subject, he was horrible at it, he always got low marks on his tests. He sometimes tried to stop trying on the subject, but he never fully went with it. He cared a lot about his grades, if he did bad, he wouldn't be able to play basketball and his parents wouldn't be happy, so he did his best, but nothing changed. His third class was okay but painfully slow. They had to read a few chapters in English, along with answering questions about what he just read. It took so much time and the book they were reading wasn't interesting at all, it was so boring that Kise sometimes falls asleep reading the book. He also had to re-read what he had just read because he didn't get a single word it said. His fourth and fifth class was hell. He had this class for an extended period, so it was longer than the other classes, but for some reason, his classmates were acting up. Being disruptive and loud, swearing and not doing their work. The teacher was about to blow, she was mad, she couldn't get passed the lesson. At one point Kise thought she was going to throw their human model at one of the students, but it was a false alarm. All she did was move it out of the way before storming out of the class. Kise felt sorry for her. 

They had a free period in between their extended class. Kise didn't bring any food to school, but that didn't bother him much. He rarely brought a bento box, he would get some food from his teammates or the cafe when he had the time. He wasn't hungry, but as always a bunch of the girls in his class offered part of their lunch to him. Kise tried to turn them down, but they never let up. So, Kise ended up having to eat 9 or 10 different lunches, by the time he finished, he was stuffed full. Once the teacher came back, she had the principle with her. He gave the class a loud and stern talking to, after he left everyone didn't say a word, they did their work and listened. His last class was fairly quiet. They had their homeroom teacher. He made sure that they learned new English vocabulary. They had a quiz by Friday and he really didn't want his students to fail, again. Kise found it hard to understand much of what he was saying or any of the words, but he tired, and by the end of class he thought he finally learned a few words.   
He let out a sigh, basketball practice was next, and he wondered how Kasamatsu was going to treat him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudo


	19. Locker Room Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing sexual things, but I did my best

The final bell rang. A bunch of students jumped out of their seats, homework and notebooks in hand. They rushed off like a herd of wild animal towards their lockers. They made it seem like going home was the most important thing to do, always rushing to get to the train station or to get inside their parents car. Kise really didn't get to experience the excitement of going home after a long day. Since the beginning of the school year, he never got the chance to go home whenever, except when practice was canceled, did he have the chance to know the enlightenment of it all was, right after the last bell, right after he steps out into the courtyard, right after he reaches the train station, right after he knows he came enjoy the bright early day right in front of him and go home to have endless hours of not being rushed to do so many things and not have to rush to enjoy the few hours he has before he has to go back to the mundane schedule he's forced to follow. 

Kise waited until everyone left the room, including the teacher who leaves two minutes after the bell. Kise stood up. He did this every day. Kise felt that rushing along with everybody else was a waste of time and it was. He would have to wait and struggle to get his things into his locker, everyone was crowded together only because the lockers were right next to each other and the abundance of kids was a force. So one day, when he was finishing his classwork the bell rang. Kise was too concentrated on his paper that he being Kise, missed the fact that the class left. When he finished, finally looking up, he saw the empty classroom, in a state of panic he rushed outside, to find that there were barely any students then. That's when it occurred to him to look at the clock and so he did. When he saw that it was five minutes after the last bell, he soon realized that rushing off with everyone else wasn't necessary. That's how he go the idea and the habit to wait until everyone left, it make his life easier after that. 

Kise made his way over to his locker. The hallway was mostly clear, except the few kids still rushing to get their things or the few kids who were waiting outside a teacher's classroom because they got a detention. He started to fiddle with his lock, missing his combination three times in a row. Kise let out a 'tch, placed his books on the floor, grasping the lock with both his hands and finally pried the thing open. Once he removed the lock off the thing it was latched on to, he threw it into the locker. He reached inside, grabbing his book bag and throwing it onto the floor, closing his locker again, forgetting to lock it. Kise crouched on the floor, harshly throwing his notebooks and papers inside, not caring if something gets bent. Once he closed his backpack, he swung it over his shoulders and started to walk. 

Kise walked slowly. Passing his hands over the dull wall tiles, feeling the rough texture under his hand. The sensation was soothing, it calmed his mind in a way he didn't know how. Kise was tired. Mentally, physically drained of any will. He didn't feel like going to practice, but he had no choice, if he didn't show up today, he might not know if there was a going to be a game tomorrow and the ones who don't show up for practice the day before would not be able to be in the game and Kise couldn't have that. So, he let out a sigh, kept walking, rubbed his hands over the tiles until he had to turn the corner. Kise turned his body, quickly touching the wall, to his disappointment the wall was smooth. It was nice, but Kise like the rough tiles better. He would think that the school would choose between having their walls with rough tiles or having it smooth paint, but that wasn't the case. 

A few minutes later, Kise stood in front of the locker room door. He let out a sigh, stretching his body before he grasped the door handle opening it slowly. Half of the basketball team were inside changing, but not the people he usually associated with. Kise quietly passed by each of them, going to his locker near the corner of the room. He opened his locker door since it was unlocked. Looking inside, Kise could see the abandoned lock on the floor. He let out another sigh, before setting his backpack on the locker's hanger. His gym bag was still inside. He never really took it home with him, but after toady he knew he needed it, mainly to change the clothes inside and to wash them. Kise opened his gym bag, taking out his long black shirt, with dark blue short. His black sneakers were inside and that's when Kise remembered the ones he bought, the ones he left at home. Kise swore he was forgetting everything, he didn't enjoy that. Once he took his things out, he started to undress. It took him a while before he was able to undress in front of a lot of people, but now it wasn't such a big deal. 

Once Kise was done changing he grabbed his sneakers, sat on the floor and started to put them on. He was fairly concentrated with them, but he didn't miss the group of guys that entered. They came in as if they were a gang and Kasamatsu was their tiny leader. Kise looked at all of them, never saying anything, sensing that they weren't in a good mood. He put his head down, putting on his last shoe.   
"Did you hurt your legs?"  
Kise rose his head to see Kasamatsu towering over him, he let out a small no. Then suddenly his knee cap was stuck by his foot, hard. "Then get your ass out of my way!", Kise was going to say something but contradicted against it. Kise shook his head, 'What a mood swing' he though. He got up from is position on the floor and moved over about an inch. He looked up at Kasamatsu, but the smaller boy just stared at him, quirking an eyebrow. Kise sighed again and moved about a foot away, then Kasamatsu moved. 

Kise eyed Kasamatsu for a few seconds, letting out a scoff. He changed his attitude pretty fast, it had been about 7 hours since Kise saw him in the morning but still, it was a total 180 and Kise couldn't help but smile like an idiot at it. Once Kise was done putting on his shoes, he stayed sitting on the floor, playing around with his phone, waiting until practice actually started. Their practice usually started around 3:00 or 3:10 pm, it was 2:47 at the moment and Kise really didn't want to wait in the gym by himself, well he wasn't by himself , the other freshmen and sophomores were inside already, but he just waited until his upperclassmen finished, they were his teammates, so what was the harm in waiting up for them.

It was pretty quiet inside the locker room. No one really said anything or tried to in fact. It seemed like the weekend tired them out, or the school day just mentally drained them. Even Hayakawa was silent. He didn't try to get anyone pissed or irritate Kasamatsu. Kise only wondered what pissed them all off.

When the four boys were done changing, Kise hopped up to his feet. He started to pace back and forth, waiting until they moved out into the gym and trying to get some energy back into his body.   
They were taking their sweet time on purpose. Kise could see that they also didn't want to practice either, so they casually talked with each other, moving about half an inch each time. Kise scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do in this situation. It wasn't that Kise wasn't close to the members, it was only that Kise had learned after months of being with them, that if one of them were made they really didn't feel like talking about the reason why and Kise was one of those people that thought talking about their problems was better than keeping them bottled inside. And so, Kise tried to avoid talking to them when they were mad. 

Kise started to turn around in circles, trying to find anything to do while they moved into the gym. He was starting to enjoy himself, getting dizzy. When he tried to stop, he started to fumble around, bumping into the lockers and benches. Kise then bumped into something, but that something moved, in a state of panic he touched the lockers, forcing his body to stop moving and when he finally regained his proper vision he looked up to see a pissed Kasamatsu staring right at him. He backed up a few inches, preparing himself for the beat down he was going to get, but it never came, instead Kasamatsu turned his head around and cussed at him, loudly. Kise could hear his upperclassmen snicker and make jokes. All Kise could do was let out a large smile and back up a few more inches. Kise made sure Kasamatsu couldn't see him, he then made a nasty face at him.

The moment Kise was finally able to walk into the gym, he let out a groan of dissatisfaction. The gym was humid and it didn't help that they only had a few fans. There were other clubs and sports teams that had an array of them, but the basketball club has only about 2 or 3 and they don't do much to help the situation. Kise thought that Kasamatsu and his upperclassmen did this on purpose. There are spare fans from a few sports teams that don't use them anymore or from the clubs that don't meet for a week or a day or even a whole month. The boys did complain to Kasamatsu that they had the permission to take them, they asked the other clubs, sports and managers, all of them gave the consent that they can, but he always said the same thing- There's nothing we can do about-. Well, yes there is, and it's called taking them. The upperclassmen just wanted the freshmen and the sophomores to suffer during the spring and summer. 

Kise had been in the gym for ten minutes now and he could already feel sweat pour down his forehead, neck, simply everywhere. He passed by one of the fans, a few people were crowded around it, taking in the cold they needed before they pass out. A temptation hit Kise to run up to it and stuff his face right in. Kise clenched both his hands into fists, knowing it was something he was forbidden to do. Around the beginning of the school year, when it was still moderately hot, Kise was a new recruit, they worked ten times harder to prove what they had to offer to their new teammates. During one of their breaks, Kise was fuming and sweaty, he found one of the fans in the corner of the gym and casually walked up to it, sat down, hung his face a few inches away from it, feeling the cool air hit his hot and sweaty face. Kise enjoyed the coldness too much that he never noticed the whistle being blown indicating their break was over.

He stayed there, face planted on the fan, one of his teammates called to him, but before he could react a basketball was thrown at his head and Kasamatsu was blaring at him from across the gym, since then he was forbidden to touch the fans or go near them in general, if he felt too hot he had to go to the bathroom and splash his face with water. Kasamatsu said it would only be until fall kicked in, but Kise knew he forgot, but at the same time, he didn't want to take the chance. 

So, Kise mournfully walked passed the fan, heading towards the white line. Once he was there, he felt the sensation of passing out. Glancing over at the fan made him second guessed himself. He uncomfortably moved around his place, he then decided that he didn't care anymore, he needed the fan, badly. But before he walked to it the whistle was blown and Kasamatsu came forth. Kise let out a grunt, he felt like he could cry at any moment. Kasamatsu went over the roster, making sure everyone was there.  
"Do some stretches along with 5 laps around the gym," he said, not looking at them. A lot of the boys groaned including Kise. Kasamatsu looked at them, "Don't start complaining. You do this every day, did you forget that I do it too.......Want me to make it 20 instead". He got no responses. Kasamatsu let out smirk, "If you don't mess up," he said, looking right at Kise when he said that, "I'll probably end practice early.....PROBABLY" he said, before placing his clipboard on the ground and joining the boys who found a spot to stretch but, staying close to other team members.

While stretching, Kise wasn't in the right of mind, well that was what he told himself. Every time he did a new stretch he would look over at Kasamatsu. Kise swore that small man was a sin. Every move he made, every inhale and exhale he did sent a throbbing signal to his groin. Kise tried to look away, but every now and then he would glance over at him and die. Kise knew it was the heat that was fucking with his brain, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was painful, he couldn't take it. Kise tried to do some breathing exercises, it did nothing to help.

Kise collapsed to the floor, letting out a weird sound, a sound that got the attention of everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kasamatsu give him a death glare. "You okay there, Kise," he said, voice monotonous  
"Yes...." Kise replied. "Then get your ass off the fucking floor and give me 10 laps for disrupting along with the 5 were doing"  
Kise opened his mouth but never let anything out, instead he dropped his head, before letting out a groan. Kise thought the laps would help him calm his head. He slowly got up from the floor, went to one of the corners of the gym and started to run.   
He felt the running help, a little. It cleared his head for a few minutes, only a few minutes. When he finished, he spotted Kasamatsu digging for a basketball in the cart they put them in. Kise could see his shirt go up, reviling his back and only that, just that made Kise died once again. Kise harshly slapped both his hands to his cheeks repeatedly. He let out a groan, cracked his neck and went back to do whatever drill Kasamatsu said to do.

It wasn't easy, the heat, it got to everyone and Kise could see it was getting to Kasamatsu too. His face was starting to get flushed red. That made Kise remember Saturday and remember the way Kasamatsu was on top of his lap, face red, breath labored. Kise groaned, slapping his hands on his cheeks again, this time, harder. He knew practice was going to be much harder.

Once practice was over, Kise was a sprinkler. Sweat was pouring out everywhere, his hair was drenched, he shirt was soaked and he knew that foul smell could only be coming from one place. The moment he got home it was straight to the shower he told himself. He wasn't the only one, though. Everybody on the team was drenched in sweat. Everyone was groaning, taking in hard breaths of air, gasping loudly along with complaining about the pain they were feeling. Kise was sitting on one of the benches that was near his locker. He had a water bottle in his hand. It was half way full, the other half he drank it. Kise badly wanted to throw the water he had all over his head so he could cool off but his arm wouldn't move, his body was done just as if it malfunctioned the moment he did his last stretch or the moment he sat down on the bench and all Kise could do was just sit there, trying to regain strength in his body to be able to move to his locker. Most of the boys had left, but a few of them stayed behind, still trying to catch their breaths and regain strength back into their bodies like Kise was. Kise did notice that Kasamatsu didn't walk out of the gym yet. Kise looked over at the few boys that were left, there was at least 8 of them give or take, he didn't know why he wanted them to leave so he could stay behind with Kasamatsu, but Kise knew it had to do with the way his head was fucking him up during practice. He really didn't want to take advantage of a man who is probably weak like the rest of them. If he was able to keep his shit together long enough, he'll have to give himself a prize later on. 

About ten minutes later Kasamatsu walked into the locker room. His face was still flushed, still out of breath. By the time Kasamatsu returned, everyone who was in the locker room before had left, leaving Kise alone to silently wait. When Kasamatsu walked inside, he gave Kise a small glance. Kise looked down at his hands, then at Kasamatsu. Kise felt that Kasamatsu had a different presence after practices, Kise liked that, he was different, well not so much different but it felt like it, Kise just couldn't explain it.   
After Kasamatsu opened up his locker, Kise could see that he was making no effort to change or, at least, to change in front of him. Kise didn't like the thought of it. He doesn't have to be so cautious of him, it's not like he was going to do something bad...well he was thinking of it ten minutes ago.....  
"Senpai~", Kise said, but he got ignored

Kise wanted to make some conversations, just to pass the time.

 

"Senpai~" "Senpai~" "Senpai!" "Senpai!"

Every time Kise called out to him, he got ignored. That put him in a foul mood. "Hey can I ask you something," Kise said after giving up on calling out to him. Kise saw how Kasamatsu let out a heavy sigh, letting out a groan as a response. "This is a very serious question. I swear!"  
The moment Kise said that Kasamatsu turned his body about ninety degrees, leaning up against his locker door. He rolled his eyes on purpose then looked over at Kise with an annoyed face. Kise let out a smile clearing out his throat. "Senpai....do you have mood swings?" Kise plainly asked, face evident of laughter. Kasamatsu had to mentally rethink the question. He looked at Kise, the boy was trying his best not to laugh. It took all the will in his body to not kick the shit out of Kise, or senselessly beat his face. Kasamatsu let out a loud sigh before answering Kise in a strained voice. "NO," He said.

Kise showed a surprised face, "Really! Well, I though you did you know because of this morning.."  
Kasamatsu squinted his eyes at him. "What? What about this morning?" he defensively asked. Kise let out a sigh, putting his hand over his mouth out of instinct, " Oh...You were all sweet and nice this morning, but now you're all grumpy and mean and not fun" Kise said, blowing some of his hair out of his face.   
"Are a fucking moron of course I am. This is practice, you have to take it seriously. It's way different for that nasty shit this morning". Kise then pouted, "But your attitude towards me..." he whined.

Kasamatsu placed his fingers against his temples. Rubbing them out slowly, "Same shit"  
Kise suddenly jumped off the bench, scaring the smaller boy and himself from the strength his body randomly regained "I KNEW IT!!!" he yelled. Kasamatsu gave him a nasty look, "Knew what?"  
" I knew it didn't seem right. You being all nice and understanding. I knew it, I knew it, I fucking knew it. There's no way in hell, you would've been that nice! Saturday was like hallelujah but today seeeeet it off. I KNEEEEW IT!!"   
Kasamatsu let out a sigh, rolling his eyes again. "Sorry for trying," he said, turning around finally taking his sweaty shirt off his body.   
Kise let out a grunt, "Okay, okay, sorry", he said. Kasamatsu didn't respond. He bent down looking through his backpack, fishing out his uniform, he then let out a sigh. "You don't have to change in front of me if you don't want to"

"I am not going to go on the train, all drenched in sweat....fuck" Kasamatsu fumed. "Why are you mad?"  
"I don't want to dirty my uniform- Why do you care, why am I answering you?" Kasamatsu turned around to look at Kise. "Go home!" he said.  
Kise let out another grunt. "You...know I have another shirt in my bag. I can lend it to you if you want" Kise said shyly. Kasamatsu didn't say anything in return just as Kise expected. He was going to sit back down but Kasamatsu turned around, standing up, and motioning his hand for the shirt. Kise let out a smile and walked over to his locker. It was unlocked as usual. He picked up his gym bag, and plopped out a shirt he had left there for weeks, haven been to lazy to take it out. 

Once he got it out, he turned to Kasamatsu, waving it at his face. Kasamatsu reached for it but Kise pulled it higher and away from him. "I need payment" he casually said. 

"Excuse me?" Kasamatsu responded in an irritated voice."I like this shirt. It's comfortable, a good size, makes me look good. So I want to make sure that when I give it to you, you will take good care of it and return it by tomorrow, the same way I gave it to you" and Kise meant what he said. Kasamatsu stared at him. "Are you serio-"   
"Yes. I am serious"

Kasamatsu took in a sharp inhale of air. "I swear to fucking.....F.I.N.E. What. do. you. want". Kise was taken back. he didn't expect him to actually agree, he thought he was going to be in a pit of rage. Now, Kise had the chance to do whatever he wanted, well not whatever, but do something or make him do something...

It was hard for him to chose, but he had one in mind. "Okay. ummm.. come over here and give me a kiss on the cheek"  
"WHAT! You are doing this on purpose aren't you, you fucking ass" Kasamatsu spit out at him. "Nooonoooonooonooo. I'm serious, or do you want it to be something more...grand...maybe more sexual?" Kise simply answered. "I mean...we practically made out Saturday, so a kiss on the cheek is NOTHING~" he added. 

Kasamatsu sneered at him. "I will kill you after this bullshit"

"Hey! If I wasn't here you would have been in a struggling situation....be nice!"

"Fuck yourself"

"You could do that for me"

"......I swear to god". Kasamatsu let out a groan, walked over to Kise, shaking his head. "Bend down"

"No," Kise said. 

Kasamatsu looked pissed. He started to stand on his tippy toes, trying to reach Kise's face, but he couldn't reach. He tried harder, literally trying to stand on the top his toes as hard as he could, he pushed his hands onto Kise's shoulder, trying to get leverage from them. Kise was pushing his head back on purpose and Kasamatsu didn't seem to notice. Kise knew that if Kasamatsu stood on his tippy toes he would 100 percent make it easier to reach his head and he wanted to have a little more fun. Kasamatsu tried and tried and tried, but he could never reach. He went to the last option. He went on top of Kise's feet, giving himself enough height to reach, at that point he knew what Kise was doing. So, he took his hands off his shoulders and moved them to grasp his face, harshly pushing it down to his. Kasamatsu was able to reach, he shyly planted the kiss on his cheek and Kise got the chance to wrap one of his arms around him. He went and leaned his face down further, turning it and purposely kissing Kasamatsu on the mouth.

Kasamatsu jerked up when he felt it. He tried to push back but Kise was holding him tightly. He pushed and pushed, until Kise himself had to move before Kasamatsu fled out of his arms and attacked him.   
Kise managed to move to the bench he was previously sitting on. "Okay. Stop struggling. I'm sorry"

"Sorry, my ass. I knew it!" Kasamatsu formed a fist and hit Kise in the stomach with it. "Really. It just happened by accident!"

"........."

"Okay. It didn't, but-but-but-but but-but-but, AHHHHHH"

"Whine all you want. Get your nasty hands off of me"  
"No" , "Kise....I swear"

"No". Kise then wrapped his other hand around Kasamatsu's naked torso. He pushed him in the middle of his lap and placed his head onto his shoulder. "Let me regain my strength like this"  
"What strength.....what strength!"

"You don't understand. It was hard. I was weak during practice today. You were so....hot. I'm sorry but it's true. I think it was the heat...and since you said I couldn't touch the fans...it's technically your fault. So take responsibility. 

"Responsi- You fucker. Do you think I care about that shit...It would've been better if you passed out and died"

"Ouch! That hurts my feelings. Don't be like that. I might just take advantage of you so watch what you say!"

"Like I give a shit, you pussy"

Kise let out a puff of air. He raised his head off Kasamatsu's shoulder. He took one of his arms and unwrapped it, he then took it and went up to Kasamatsu's nipples pinching them without warning. Kasamatsu jumped at that. "I'm seriously horny and I'm taking all my will power right now to....". Kise unwrapped his other arm, letting him go. He then lightly pushed him off of his lap and tossed his shirt to him. "I'll go home now. I'm sorry....I just don't have a stop button do I?" he said

Kasamatsu started to put on the shirt, while Kise went to his locker, grabbing his gym bag and backpack.   
"You know, it's okay. I....it's not like it's something that never happens to people"

"I know. I'm not embar- I don't know. I feel like if I would've made you do something you didn't want to do and I wouldn't be okay with myself if it did happen. Can't make many mistakes....right?" 

"Right...Even if you feel like that, I know you won't make that same mistakes. I mean you stopped yourself right now right, that deserves a pat on the back. It's just like for me. I'm trying my very best to not beat the shit out of you"

"You are?"

".....Yes, I am. I restrained myself from beating your ass when you bumped into me, along with the fact that you didn't say sorry. And, I've only hit you once today, that is a miracle" Kise smiled. "Well yeah, it is, but how many swears have you spit out at me in this fifteen minutes period?"

"Do you want to change it. I'll try to not to swear, but I can hit you all I want" Kise shook his head. He placed his things on the floor and strolled down to sit on the bench again. He really didn't want to go home, but if he started to do something, he knew he was going to regret, he'll force himself to leave. He really didn't want to screw things up.

Kasamatsu turned back to his locker. He bent down again, pulling out his school pants. He stood up and started to take off his shorts. When he did, Kise couldn't see his underwear. His shirt was too long for Kasamatsu and so it draped over them, falling down about half an inch from his knees. Kise found that cute, him wearing his shirt that barely fit. Kasamatsu proceeded to put on his pants and shoes, he then put his other clothes into his gym bag. He went and grabbed his things, locking his locker afterward. 

"Okay," he said, walking up to Kise. "I....I don't give you enough freedom to do what you want...Saturday, it's okay. AND I'll overlook those god damn hickeys, did you know how hard it was to cover them up you asshole"

Kise looked away. "Sorry, I couldn't help it"

"Sure...SO, I'll give you a chance to do whatever you want, if you follow my rules". Kise had to restrain himself from standing up, "Are you serious?" he said, face evident of surprise. "Y-Y-Yes.....BUT after you do this, you can not and will not talk about anything sexual to me, ask me to do anything sexual, ever again"

"EVER AGAIN, WHYY!"

"Because I wouldn't let someone do shit with me unless I was dating them. Simple as that"

"What? Hey no, you're letting me d-"

"This is your last chance my friend after that is hands off"

"No. That's not fair. I barely ever got to try"

"Oh well"

"No NO, oh well! That's noooott fair!"

"Don't cry to me, geez, your really thought it was going to be easy?"

"Maybe.....Please, Please no"

"Don't beg"

"Wait, then let's date"

"What"

"Yes, let's be in a relationship together"

"Listen here Kise. I don't care if someone is pretty, or if they're smart or whatnot to date them, I care about their personality and frankly....you have a personality I hate. Which means, you and I, will not work out, at all"

"No, you can't just say that! I may have a personality that you don't like, but it's just because every little thing I do sets you off, so you cannot base your judgment by the way I act around you, You never know if I'm like the perfect...well not the perfect but a great match for you. And didn't you enjoy yourself Saturday.....so like..."

" I did, a little. You may have a point, but...........I do not date....."

"A guy? Of course not, I know that. Can you try? I'll make it worth while? Please" Kasamatsu turned his head away, letting out a sigh. He took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you wait. Wait until I feel comfortable enough, then maybe you can ask me again. But you can't mess up, you can't act out of impulse and you have to, HAVE to give me space, all the space I want!" 

"OKAY! OKAY!" 

"Oh god, this drained all the fucking energy I had. I should just go ho-"

"No, You said" Kasamatsu let out a grunt. He placed his things down onto the floor and moved over to the bench, sitting down a few inches from Kise. He then turned around so his legs draped over both sides of the bench, Kise did the same. "Listen, when I say stop you stop" Kasamatsu warned. Kise simply moved his head back and forth, showing that he understands. 

Kise moved his body a little closer to him. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he moved his hands onto Kasamatsu's shoulder, rubbing them up and down his neck looking right at his eyes. Kise could've gotten lost in those eyes. They were a fairly bright blue that captivated him and he couldn't help but stare. That made Kasamatsu bit his bottom lip and looking away from Kise. He didn't enjoy the staring, it felt weird to him. He didn't know why his heart was pounding as it was and why it wouldn't stop. He hated being nervous and in this type of situation wasn't any better. He could feel his breath labor and the rubbing Kise was doing didn't help, it sent weird sensations to him, that if he described them would turn his mind into a mess. He hated it, hated badly, he didn't want to like what was happening, but his body was betraying him in every way. He just wished Kise would hurry up and get it over with. 

Kise leaned forward and gave finally gave him a kiss, a chaste kiss. Kasamatsu didn't give out a reaction, he didn't want to, so Kise went ahead and gave him a more forceful one but Kasamatsu tried his best not to move, tried his best to not give out a reaction. Kise took his hands off Kasamatsu's neck. He placed them on top of Kasamatsu's thighs rubbing them up against his groin and around his inner thigh. This did earn a reaction from Kasamatsu, a good one. It was a reaction that wasn't hard to miss, a faint little whimper of a moan. Kise let out a small smile, he moved closer to him, kissing the corner of his mouth

"If you don't want to kiss that's fine. I'll move along"

Kasamatsu let out a whine. Kise then moved his lips down to his neck, placing soft kisses here and there. Kasamatsu jerked his shoulders up, "It tickles" he said. Kise ignored him. He continued to give him kisses, once in a while sucking and biting. Every time Kise bit his neck, Kasamatsu let out a small moan. Kise wondered if Kasamatsu knew the sound he was letting out. 

Once Kise was satisfied with the small hickeys he left behind, he moved away, commenting on them. "Geez, why can't I stop with the hickeys" with that said Kasamatsu shot his hands up to his neck, "You little" Kise then took the advantage to put one of his hands up Kasamatsu's shirt, lightly passing his thumb over his nipple. Kasamatsu bit his bottom lip again to surpass his voice. "Are you sensitive here?"  
Kasamatsu shook his head no, but the moment Kise rubbed his thumb harder against them he let out a moan. Kise let out a laugh. "Don't hold your voice back," he said, amused by the situation. He then lifted Kasamatsu's shirt up to his shoulders, making sure his arms were out of the holes. He then made Kasamatsu lay down on the bench. The bench was thick enough to lay down on, or at least, thick enough for Kasamatsu. He never said anything, still petrified with the sound he let out and in a way that made things easier for Kise, even if he didn't want to admit it. He scooted closer to him, took both his legs, wrapping them around his waist. He then leaned down, pressing his head against Kasamatsu waist. He gave him small kisses from the waist up to his chest. Once he was there he took the chance to lightly lick Kasamatsu's nipple. This earned Kise another reaction.

'Wait" but Kise didn't, instead he licked it again. He took the other nipple into his fingers, rubbing, pinching, tugging on them.   
Kasamatsu couldn't help but moan. Every time Kise licked or rubbed, he would tighten his legs around Kise's waist out of pleasure. He tried his best to restrain his voice, it was useless. He felt weak and overpowered by an annoying younger kid. "Stop! IT!" he said, as he tried to push Kise's mouth off his nipple. "You're nooo fun"

"You don't get full access"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to repeat myself...Now get off"

"Um, wait.........I need help"

"Help?" Kise let out an awkward smile. He pointed towards his groin. Kasamatsu took in a sharp inhale, he started to shake his head no, "I'll help you, too" Kise added on. "I....do you not know how to do it yourself?"

"I do"

"I'm not going to do it then"

"Please, I can't go home like this and neither can you" Kasamatsu let out a 'tch. "If you talk about this, TO ANYONE, consider yourself a dead man"

Kise nodded. He grabbed Kasamatsu's hand, pulling him up from his laying down position. "On your knees," Kise said. Kasamatsu reluctantly moved, placing both his knees on the bench. Kise grabbed his arm, putting it behind his neck, he then took his other arm and grasped Kasamatsu's pants, tugging them down along with his underwear. Kasamatsu's dick sprang up and he let out a whine of embarrassment. Kise lightly took it in his hand, earning a hiss from Kasamatsu. "Okay, sit back down" and Kasamatsu did as he was told. Kise let go and stood up pulling down his pants and underwear. He sat back down, taking Kasamatsu's hand, motioning over to his erection, Kasamatsu opened and closed his hand a few time before taking Kise's dick into his own hand. He let out a shaky breath, firmly taking hold of it. Kise went back and took Kasamatsu's erection into his hands. He slowly started to move his hand up and down, Kasamatsu mimicking the same actions. They let out small moans and hissing from the pleasure that was unfolding. 

Kise took his free hand up to Kasamatsu's chin, lifting his head up, then proceeding to give him a kiss. This time, Kasamatsu moved his mouth along with Kise. Slowly as time passed by their kissing got deeper and hotter while their hands moved faster and faster.

At one point Kise stopped kissing him. Once he did that Kasamatsu laid his head down onto his shoulder, letting out whimpering moans. Kise moved his hand into Kasamatsu's shirt again. Finding his way up to Kasamatsu's nipple, slowly rubbing it in small circles, earning a tremble from the smaller man, and a loud whine. Kasamatsu ceased any movement he was doing. "Sorry..." he let out. Kise stopped his movements also. He looked down to see white thick liquid spread over his hand and small drops falling onto the bench. "It's....It's okay" he responded. With he free hand he made Kasamatsu let go of him. He slowly released his hand from Kasamatsu's flaccid penis, getting up from the bench. He walked over to his stuff on the floor, getting out his white school shirt, cleaning his hand with it. While he was there he took the time to take care of himself, he didn't really want to make Kasamatsu finish him off.   
Setting the shirt back into his gym bag, Kise stood up, pulling up his underwear, then his shorts. 

He turned around to look at Kasamatsu, who had done the same thing, along with taking the liberty to clean the bench off. "Well..." he said. Kasamatsu cleared his throat, "Let's not talk about it, please. Let's just go home", Kise let out a small okay. He watched as Kasamatsu slowly rose himself from the bench. How he got his things from the floor, he didn't turn around to face Kise, but he did say bye before walking out the door. 

Kise let out a grunt, passing his hands through his hair. He stumbled over his things, hitting his head on the lockers, "Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Kudo and Comment


	20. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......I want cake now.....

The moment Kise got home, the first thing he did was get into his shower. He bathed in cold water, head to toe, washing off all the sweat that surged up from practice. He took his sweet time, enjoying the cold water against his flushed body, cooling off all the heat. Once he was done he rushed himself to put on clothes, to go down and eat the food his mother had prepared and rush back up to his room to get whatever he had to do done for the night. Kise didn't want to go to bed late if he did, he knew there was a high chance that he was going to wake up late 

 

Kise entered his room. He went over to his bed, laid down and started to become motionless for a minute. This is how it all starts. When Kise wants to finish something important, or when has so much to do, he ends up not doing it until the last minute, he would get distracted by the littlest things and that would set him off. He hated procrastinating and he couldn't escape not doing it, it always found a way to reach him, and at the end of the day, it would be him who would end up in trouble of damaging his grades. After what felt like five minutes, Kise forced his body to sit upright. He looked around his clean room for no reason at all. He reached over the side of his bed to pull up his backpack. He slowly opened it up, fishing through all the papers he had stuffed in there over the many days of school. Once he got them out, instead of getting his pencil and doing his work, Kise went ahead and dumped all the papers he had inside his backpack out onto his bed. He looked through all the papers, separating the important and throwing the not so important ones on the floor. When Kise finished, he took the important papers and started to place each of them in their rightful place, after that he got off his bed, took handfuls of papers, throwing them away in the nearest trash bin, which was all the way down in the kitchen. 

 

Kise rushed back to his room, slamming the door shut in the process. He threw himself on top of his bed. Found a pencil and focused on his work. Kise was finally able to complete his homework. But he had another task to do,his English assignment that he completely forgot about. He was lucky enough that one of his classmates finished reading the book a long time ago, he got more lucky when that same student was able to give Kise the book along with sending him some of his work. That made it easier for Kise to catch up in time and finish it right by the end of the week. Kise rarely ever asked anyone to give him answers to homework or classwork, he would always do them himself no matter how hard the task was or even if he didn't pay attention to the teacher. 

 

Kise knew he owed his friend anything he asked for, it was the right thing to do. Kise didn't like taking from people and not giving them anything back in return. Even if it was the other way around, and Kise gave them something, he wouldn't want them to give him anything, he would just give and give. His mother had told him many times that giving things out willingly isn't always the best thing. It would be better to just accept what they give you, or you would put yourself in their debt every time. But of course, Kise really didn't listen. 

Kise reached into his book bag once more to retrieve the book they were supposed to read. Once he got it out it was hard not to notice the book cover. The bottom half of the book was dark blue, designed to represent water while the top half was designed as the sky with a face in the middle. The book name was colored in a dark purple, "She's Come Undone" it had. Kise opened to the first chapter and began to read. He wanted to get as far ahead as he could, he didn't want to struggle to finish it.

 

Kise read and read and read until his eyes hurt. He got pretty far in, but not far enough. The book itself was thick and what seemed like a lot of reading to Kise was barely anything the moment he placed a piece of paper inside and closed the book. Kise took the book and shoved it back into his backpack while he simply just shoved his homework onto the floor. He stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn. Kise reached over to his phone that was placed on top of his dresser. 

 

Once he grabbed, he turned it on, only to find that he had no messages, no notifications, no nothing and to Kise it made it seem like he was a lonely man. 

It was 11;43 pm a few minutes before midnight. Placing his phone back onto the dresser, Kise got up from his bed. He opened his door, peeking his head through, listening carefully to see if his parents were downstairs. When he heard nothing, he slowly made his way down, silently cursing at the squeaking the stairs made. If his parents weren't downstairs they might have been sleeping and Kise didn't want to wake them up, it would have been hell, so halfway down the stairs, he decided to sprint all the way down. The squeaking stopped, but Kise ended up crashing into a wall, making a few picture frames fall, making more noise than the stairs did. He stood there not moving, to scared to know what was going to happen next. "Ryouta" he heard. Looking over to his side. Kise's father was standing close to him, a slice of pizza in his hand. Kise expected him to say something but instead his father just made a weird motion with his hands towards the fallen picture frames. Kise nodded, waited until he left before picking them up. Kise bent over and picked up one of the frames, taking a good look at it. It was one of his baby pictures, a picture anyone in the world hate to share with anyone. Kise was probably a few months old, he had a few strands of hair wildly sticking out anywhere. He was in a small bathtub, naked, and near the bottom of the picture was a huge smiley face, covering his private parts. Kise could feel himself grow red, then get pissed. 'Why, why,why' was all he thought. Why would his mother have this type of picture in a frame, or why would she hang up where anyone can see it. It was as if she was trying to humiliate him. Kise placed the picture back on the floor. He stood up, leaving it right where it was. 

 

Kise made his way over to the kitchen. His father was sitting down on one of the stools they had with a huge box of pizza right in front of him. "When are you going to share," Kise said as he sat down next to him. His father swallowed the food he had in his mouth before speaking, "Never" he said, smiling after. Kise just rolled his eyes, taking a small piece for himself. "Hey! You're going to get fat if you eat at night" his father said a he reached for the piece Kise had in his hands, "What about you!" Kise respond. "I'm an adult, so shh"

"Yeah, let's see what mom has to say about that" when Kise said that his father stopped reaching for his pizza, he went and took another slice from the box. "Nicely played, but she isn't here"Kise let out a small oh. They both ate in silence, never looking at one another, they just kept their eyes forward and ate. Once all the pizza was gone, Kise's father went over to the fridge. Kise assumed he was going to get something to drink so he just sat there. 

 

When Kise heard the refrigerator door slam shut he decided to turn his head only to see his father with a small cake in his hands. "I'm going to be nice and share this with you....don't tell your mom" he said. Kise didn't say anything, he carefully watched as his father took the small cake to the table, placing it right in between them, he watched as his father took the box of pizza and threw it over to the trash, he watched as his father went over to one of the drawers and took out two big spoons.

 

Kise happily took the spoon, slamming it down into the cake, taking a huge piece."Hey, be gentle to it" his father said as he mimicked the same actions Kise just did. The cake was dark chocolate with little pieces of chocolate chips in it. The frosting was also chocolate and Kise was tearing up at how good the cake tasted. "Good right, if only your mother listened to me"

"What do you mean?'

 

"So, last year for your birthday, we kind of forgot to buy your cake. So we were driving around town trying to find a cake store or any place that sold pastries. While we were driving I remembered that one of my co-workers had brought in some cupcakes and let me tell you, those cupcakes were soooooo good. She told us where she had bought them. So I go and tell you, mom. Hey I know this great place that makes the best cakes, they do about anything, simple to whatever there is possible. Of course, I didn't know if that was true or not, I was just trying to make it sound really great so she would say yes and she did say yes."

 

He took another piece of cake before continuing. "We go there and the prices were high. I mean for a small cake like this it was about 3262 yen($30). The moment your mother saw the prices she was like no, nope, no way and I was like honey, it will be worth it, I promise you, but she still said no. I even begged her, but no. So we went back to looking around town, in the next town over we find a cake shop, the prices were moderate, but the place itself wasn't good. Like the place was super dirty and I guess you mom did see it. I tried to change her mind again but she...just no, it didn't work out well. She bought the cake and umm you know the rest. But oh well, you have to listen to your wife, no way around it"

 

"That's tough. Love is hard" 

"That's just the minimal, bud. Love is hard"

"I know" Kise's father didn't say anything for a while. "It's weird that you agree and......."

 

"What do you mean it's weird? Just because I'm a teenager does not mean that I don't know about the struggles of love. Even I have to go through hell"

 

"You HAVE to go through hell? Well, look at that. My son has a love life. And here you mother was saying that you needed to get your head out of basketball before you ended up all alone"

 

"My mother. The person who didn't want me to get to close to a girl just because..." Kise's father silently nodded as he spoke. Kise couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, who's um this lovely lady that's giving you a hard time? Wait does she think you're ugly, you know that hurts a mans feelings too. You need to tell her that"

 

"No..no..um..h...t-they haven't said that. They just say that I'm a bother, I should just die, I'm annoying and if they just had the chance they'd kill me. They also hit me, like kick me, throw hard objects at me, they give me nasty looks, says nasty things under their breath about me....."

 

"Ouch! Damn, What kind of girl is this." Kise forced out a smile. He looked at his father who was still in shock about what he just said"You like or love this person"

Kise nodded his head. "Son, there much nicer girls out there, but if you like her this much to.....GOD. She's evil! What's her name!"

 

Kise started to bite his bottom lip. "Kasamatsu Y....."

"Hmmm" was all his father said. They went back to the cake in front of them, then out of the blue his father called out. "WAIT. Ka-sa-ma-tsu.....I've heard that name before. It's the last name, right? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Oh.......Kise, were you possibly referring to that upperclassman of yours. The one who came over Saturday?"

Kise felt his cheeks go red. He didn't know what to say. Of course, his father would find that name familiar, his mother would tell him everything about his friends. Kise wanted to physically slap himself. Without saying anything, he gave a small nod. Kise felt that he could trust his father, he shared about anything with him, but his mother was a whole different case. Once he gave the nod, his father went quiet something that scared him. "Dad?"

 

"Well, who would've thought..."

 

"I-It's complicated"

 

"I see. I mean literally I see that. From what you mother said he's tiny.......so much rage"

 

"I know...trust me. But, but we've made progress or is it that I've made progress. Let's just say there's some progress made"

 

"Really, like how"

 

"Like, kissing and other STUFF"

 

"Wow, my son has more game than I did when I was in high school"

 

"DAD!"

 

"It's true!"

 

"SO..like... you're totally okay with the fact that I want to be with a guy"

 

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I. Whatever you want to do or be in life, I'm not going to criticize it. It's your own life, there is no place for me or your mother to be saying what you can and can not do with it" he gave Kise a light pat on the back, "If you need to advise, or anything, like kidnapping him and such, call me" 

 

Kise let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "One more thing"

"What?"

"Don't tell mom. Please, I beg you"

"I won't. I promise" 

 

Just as he said that the front door swung open. "Mom's home"

 

"Such timing!" his father said. A few seconds later, Kise's mother walked into the kitchen. She looked around, nodding her head. "Ryouta, why are you up so late . It's passed midnight"

 

"He was just going to sleep. Came down to get a snack". Kise's father patted his back. Kise stood up, placing the spoon he hand in his hand down on the table. "AH, Ryouta, we need to talk"

"Let him go to bed. It's late, talk to him tomorrow"

 

She didn't say anything afterward. Kise let out a sigh, walking away. He passed the knocked down pictures frames, slowly made his way upstairs, brushed his teeth and turned off the light. The moment he laid down on his bed, his body became restless. Kise knew he could trust his father with anything and in a way, it felt nice to tell someone about it. It took Kise a while to fall asleep, but when he did he a great nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book I mentioned in the story is an actual book. It really has a great plot to it, you should check it out :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudo and comment


	21. A Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ///////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long~ 7499 words exactly~

Kise woke up to the sound of his mother yelling out his name behind a closed door. The sound of her voice was very low at first, Kise easily disregarded it, pulling his blanket over his head. When Kise gave no response, the banging started. This time, Kise couldn't ignore it, he tried his best to, but the banging along with her voice calling out his name made him harshly throw his blanket off of him. Kise let out a groan and stomp his way over to his door. He swung it, scaring his mother in the process. "What," he said in an unamused tone. "You're not going to school today" she simply said. "Are you fucking kidding me. You could of fucking told me that when I woke up." Kise snapped at her. She gave him a hard look. "Watch your tone, and watch that language of yours, I didn't-"

Kise wasn't going to hear it. He turned around mid-sentence, slamming the door in her face. He plunged his heavy body back into bed, grabbing the harshly his thrown blanket. "Ryouta" he heard, her voice still muffled behind the door. Kise then heard his door squeak open. "Ryouta," she said again, much clearer. "Ryouta, I do not like the disrespect you are giving me"

"I'm not disrespecting you!" Kise replied, head buried into his pillow. "With that vulgar language, yes you are!"  
"Oh my god. Ma, everyone swears, you swear, dad swears, so leave me the fuck alone" he said, letting out a puff of air. He grasped his blanket closer to his body only to have it violently pulled off of him. "Get up, NOW!"  
"Why, why, why, why, why. I'm not going to school right, let me sleep"  
"Up, NOW. Go downstairs and stay there, until I return". Kise let out another groan, never moving an inch. He brought his hands up to his eyes, slowly rubbing them out, letting out a long yawn. "Ryouta, I swear to god! Get your ass up Now!"

"Will you shut up, if I do"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me rephrase. Will you not shout anymore, if I get up"

"That's a possibility", with that being said, Kise slowly rolled over, setting his feet on the cold laminate floor that he failed to notice a few minutes ago. He stood in front of his mother, towering over her. "Blanket, please," he said, extending out his hand. She willingly gave it to him. Once he had it in his hands, he gave her a small smile, he turned towards his bed again, grabbing his pillow. He waddled his way passed her, making sure to take as much time as he needed to get downstairs. Taking one small step at a time, Kise let out a few curses at her. He felt as though his mother was just unreasonable. He knew that swearing wasn't the best thing he could have was done, but was the point of waking him up just for that when she could have used other methods, she just had to choose the most annoying one. Kise tried not to swear around his parents, or grandparents because he thought it was disrespectful to swear at the people who did so much to get him to where he is now. But sometimes he couldn't help it, sometimes he wanted to let everything out, to use every swear in the book and it would mainly be directed to his mother. Kise didn't have the best relationship with her. He preferred his father better than his mother and it didn't have to do anything with sports or male bonding, it was due to the fact that his father was more down to earth, more resemble, more understanding, more everything. Something his mother didn't have. She was the complete 180 of him. It was just like the other day. Kise was perfectly fine telling his father about Kasamatsu, he would understand, he would be reasonable about it, he would not do anything bad, he would go with it and that's it. But Kise's mother was a whole different case. She would automatically say no, she would deny him to like Kasamatsu, to even talk to him anymore. She would say it was his mind playing games, she would act like she knew everything and was right about everything. She wouldn't care to know why Kise likes a man. She would just turn it all down. She wanted Kise to live the life, to follow the rules she wants, the ones she set out. ' Stop playing basketball and focus on your studies; you better get into a good college when you're done with high school; you will go to college no matter what; it's better to find a girlfriend; find yourself a good girl who can work hard and provide children; don't go dating those girls who don't care about how they look; focus on school, don't be friends with those boys; when your done with college I expect you to be married with a good job and a child; I say what you get to do; you will date a women not matter what; my son should be better than others, I raised you well; get a girlfriend please it worries me'. Kise hated those things she says, always repeating them over the course of his school years. His father wouldn't object to those types of things, in fact, he wouldn't be caught saying any of those words to Kise.

There were times, where Kise's mother was okay, good to talk to, hang out with, but it was rare but not so rare at the same time. Kise let out a sigh as he reached the last step. He slowly made his way over to the living room, throwing his blanket and pillow harshly on it. He took the remote control, turned on the T.V and the cable box. Kise sat on top of his blanket, took his pillow into his hands, holding it close to his torso. He flipped through the channels. After a few minutes, Kise was finally able to find something to watch. It was an old sitcom, Kise was probably three or five years old at that time. Kise would sometimes see that particular show when he actually got the urge to watch T.V, so he knew it wasn't bad, it was funny since he would sometimes catch himself laughing along with the fake audience in the background.  
Kise knew that he wasn't going to watch the whole thing, that's just how it was. He didn't like watching T.V, so he decided to only watch it until his mother left.

Ten minutes later, Kise could hear his mother's high heels stomp its way down the stairs. He heard the clanks and clacks of her shoes off in the distance, it got louder as she got closer to the main entrance. "Ryouta". Kise gave her a loud hum as a response. "When I or your father get back, I want you to be showered and dressed. Where leaving the moment either one of us gets here. Understand?"

"Okay...... Wait! where am I going?"

"You have a few appointments."  
"That's....it?" , "Yes"

Kise let out another hum, rolling his eyes. He waited until she reached the door, before getting off the couch. He grabbed his blanket and pillow. Kise made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom room again. He threw himself on the bed. Then wrapped his blanket around his body, slowly falling back asleep.  
\-----  
"Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta"

Kise groaned. "What" he mumbled. "Get you butt out of bed~"  
Kise gave out another groan. He popped his head out of his blanket. His father was standing right at the rim of the bed, peering down at him. "Thank god," Kise said

"Thank god? About what?"

"Mom"

"Aha. She called me about that, almost made me go death. Did you know what your son FUCKING SAID TO ME and blah blah blah blah, then she was like I GAVE THE MOTHER FUCKER LIFE and blah blah blah. Pretty funny"

"See, she overreacts"  
"Yes, yes she does. Get up and eat something"  
"No shower"

"I don't really care". Kise watched as his father turned around and walked out of his room, leaving the door wide open. Kise struggled to get out of the blanket, he waggled one way, then the other, before he finally found the opening. He bundled his blanket into a ball, throwing it into a corner of the bed. He stood up, walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and grabbed any random shirt, he then went to the second one, grabbed sweats and finally he got some underwear from the bottom drawer. He grabbed the towel, that he had thrown on the floor. Kise walked into the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror. His eyes were a little puffy and he could see a small pimple starting to grow on his cheek. Kise got his toothbrush and toothpaste. He quickly brushed his teeth before hoping into the shower. Once Kise got out, he quickly got dressed.

He made his way downstairs, steering right into the kitchen. His father was already there, eating away at what it seemed to be a bagel with cream cheese all over it. "Morning," Kise said as he stepped into the kitchen. His father just nodded at him. "So you got mad?" he asked. Kise let out a sigh. "What did she tell you, let's see where she bullshitted things"

"Well, she started off with saying, I went up to wake your son since I didn't have the chance to tell him yesterday that he wasn't going to school. She had all the time in the world, trust me. Okay, she went on saying that he was being so disrespectful, so cruel and violent. I was just calling out his name, he never even got to let me finish what I need to say, slamming the door in my face, saying such bad- I made the mistake of you know interrupting her... I was like he's a teenager, I was like that and stuff, let him be, he's just tired, are you over exaggerating?"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes."

"Oh god."

"That was when the fucking and the I gave the mother fucker a life......started."

"What do you see in her"

"What do you see in um...what's the name.....Kasamatsu"

"Okay, Okay, I see" Kise went over to his father's side, peering at his half eaten bagel. "Share~~~~", willingly his father gave Kise the part he didn't eat. "Really!". His father nodded. Kise happily ate it, taking a small bite at first, then taking bigger ones, finishing the bagel in five bites."Let's go" he said and his father got up from his seated position. Kise made his way over to the front door, hurriedly putting on his shoes. He watched as his father calmly put on his and opened the door.

They walked over to the driveway and into the silver corolla. "Put on your seatbelt please~" his father said the moment Kise closed the passenger door. He reached behind him, pulling the polyester material over his torso. His father started the car, waited a few minutes before backing out of the driveway. "Where going to the dentist first...yeah"  
Kise didn't give him a response, he looked out the window at the passing houses and trees. "So.... want to talk about something....", Kise said. "Ah, sure."

"Why did you marry the devil," Kise said in a monotone voice. His father started to laugh. "Ah, you're funny. She's a great woman. It's just that over the years, you know work and such"

"So no second kid on the way"

"Sadly no. She was done the moment she had you"  
"Ouch"

"So~ This Kasamatsu kid. Hmmm. Wanna tell me more about him" his father said changing the subject.

"Um, there really isn't much to say. He's small, around 178 cm, his birthday is July 29th, oh and he's a Leo, OH! that matches perfectly with me since I'm a Gemini. O.M.G, I read the other day, when I....yeah, and it said that some of my interest, mainly a Gemini may ignite jealousy in a Leo. OH MY GOD, what would happen if Kasamatsu gets jealous over me, that would make my....oh nooo, dad, I want to cry, it's a possibility, Aggg" Kise reached over to his sweats pockets only to find that his phone wasn't there. "Dad, dad, dad, dad, give me your phone, please this is a very important situation"

"Oh really"

"YES!"

"Side pocket" Kise reached into his father's pocket, fishing out his phone. Once he got it, he made his father unlock it for him, when he did, Kise went to the website he was on a few days ago. "Okay, Okay, listen to this. _Leo should remember that although Gemini is a wonderful court jester to begin with, the Gemini partner has a short attention span and will soon bore of providing Leo with laughs. For Leo and Gemini compatibility to sustain itself over the longer term, Leo needs to take a more active role in the partnership and become less of a spectator. Perhaps Leo could take the lead in organizing some flamboyant nights out, spoiling Gemini with a touch of luxury now and then. If the zodiac’s resident Royal just expects to sit in his or her throne and have Gemini do his or her bidding, this is one relationship which will be heading for disappointment_."

"Alright, okay...I see."

"Shhh, I'm not done! It' _s best, though, this relationship is characterized by laughter and an almost childish delight. Gemini is known as the child of the zodiac and brings out the child in Leo too. If jealousy can be kept under control, this relationship can bring out the best in both partners, and it has a lot of potential for material success too. For Leo and Gemini, compatibility could take them onto higher and better things. Perhaps the biggest problem facing Gemini and Leo compatibility is jealousy.'_ Oh my God, dad, dad, dad. I want to cry. Yes, I GOT LUCKY"

"Calm down, Ryouta"

"Wait, wait, look the jealousy thing. _perhaps the biggest problem facing Gemini and Leo compatibility is jealousy. Gemini is a naturally flirtatious sign and will spread his or her attentions far and wide. "_

"That right. 100 percent agree with that"

"DAD _!  Gemini’s just playing and doesn’t usually mean anything by it – like any other zodiac sign, he or she is perfectly capable of staying faithful when in love – but such flirtatiousness can devastate Leo. Although both signs are fair minded and honest, Leo’s depth of sincerity is wasted on superficial Gemini, and Leo compatibility with the Communicator can suffer accordingly.''_

"Well then"

"Okay. I love this, yes, yes"

"You're going to believe what the site says"

"YES. Do you not see the glorious things it's talking about, me and Kasamatsu. DAD. Oh My GODDDD. And yesterday he told me he needed some time to feel comfortable and he really just needs time, and after that time, I can ask him out again, but I have to give him all the space he needs. Please, let a few months pass by quickly, I beg of you god."

"Okay, relax for a few. What would happen, if he didn't accept it? He said he needed time, right? He never said it was going to be a definite yes"

"I-I-I know that! But let me be happy in my own world, you don't understand teen love. You're old now"

"Wow, thanks"

Kise exited out of the app he was using, along with others that his father had recently used. He set the phone down into one of the cup holders, smiling wildly. "No! Does this mean I've turned into Midorima. He's crazy about these zodiacs and shit"

"Oh, that glasses boy........ Okay were here". Kise looked out the window to see a medium sized dental office. It had a variety of large cute plastic teeth in the front, with the name in bright colors under it, 'Smile' it said. Kise always had a fear of the dentist. It scared him since he was a little boy and it still scares him now. "What are they going to do with me"

"A cleaning?"

"What happens if they find a cavity"

"They'll take care of it, of course, but you brush your teeth day and night, you should be okay". Kise's father parked the car. Kise opened his door, slowly. He stood up, slamming the car door in the process. He waited for his father to step onto the sidewalk, then went and walked behind him. The inside of the office was large, clean, polished and smelled like medicine. Kise awkwardly walked behind his father to the front desk. Kise walked around, looking at the small and large teeth modules, toothbrushes and pamphlets. Kise walked over to the huge arch. He poked his head inside, it had a bunch of kid toys, a huge table filled with books and a few chairs shaped as teeth. "Ryouta" he heard his father say. He turned around to face him. "Sit and wait until they call you," his father said, as he sat down on one of the chairs provided.  
Kise waited and waited.

Twenty minutes later, a small women, wearing the dental office uniform walked through the arch. Clipboard in hand. "Kise Ryouta" she softly said. Kise let out a small ah, he slowly walked up. He gave a look to his father, who just smiled at him.

Kise followed the small women into an x-ray room. The room was small , with a large machine in the middle of the room with a large chair right behind it. "Please, sit," she said and Kise obeyed. Then she placed a large heavy looking bib on him, strapped him in, asked him to open his mouth, placing small red squares in varies places in his mouth. Kise couldn't move, but the small squares hurt him in every place she put them in, making it hard for Kise to keep his mouth closed. Once they were done the small women went and took off the large bib Kise had on. She then led him into an operatory. The room was white, except for the one wall painted, with various animals and a large tree in the middle, it smelled like medicine, just like the rest of the office. Kise hated the smell. "Please sit" she said. Kise made his way over to the dental chair. It was comfortable. He lifted his legs to properly sit on it. She then left the room.

Kise waited for a while. Being alone in that room started to make him panic. He looked to his side to see instruments, one of them looked like a drill. That was when he lost it. His breath started to get labored, his heart started to pound, his palms started to get sweaty and his hands shook. Kise closed his eyes, telling himself that it was okay, to calm down, to relax. His breathing slowly started to settle down. "Hello", Kise jumped up in a panic at the sound of the voice. His heart started to pace harder. He gave the dentist a small smile. "Kise Ryouta?", he gave her a nod. "How are you today?"

"G-good" he stuttered out. "Your sixteen, right?" Kise shook his head yes. "Growing up so fast before you know it, you practically thirty" Kise just gave her another smile. He carefully watched as she walked around the room, getting more instruments and placing them on a tray. While she did that the small women returned. "So, how's high school?"

"Um..It's going okay so far"

"Play any sports?"

"Ah....Yes, Basketball!"

"What school?"

"Kaijo high"

"Oh! I've heard about that school."

"Yes, yes"

"Okay, we will do a quick cleaning, and you'll be on your way"  
\--  
Once the dentist was done, Kise bolted out of the room. He quickly walked towards his father, who was reading a sports magazine. "Done," Kise told him. His father placed the magazine down and walked up to the front desk again. When his father was done talking to the receptionist, he motioned Kise to start walking to the car. Kise didn't wait up for him, he wanted to be out of the dental office as fast as he could. He pushed the door, and a breeze of fresh air hit him, Kise took in a deep breath. "I hate this place"

"It wasn't so bad, don't be a such a baby"

"Excuse me? You're a grown man, and you're still scared of the dentist too"

"Well, I can, I'm an adult"

"........."

"...........What?"

"Nothing. Please unlock the car" His father took his keys out of his pockets, clicking a button. Kise heard all four car doors make a sound and pulled on the handle.

"Seat belt~" his father said the moment Kise sat down. "Why do you always say that"

"When you learn how to drive, I don't want you to fail your test just because you forgot to put on your seat belt. Better make it a habit"

"When will I drive"

"When you get your permit"

"I don't have money"

"You don't need money. Well, for the test, yes, but for studying, you don't"

"You still need to buy the book"

"Oh...ask your mother, I think someone gave her the newest version because of you". Kise let out a groan."Hey, I can't ask her, she's not stupid". Kise let out another groan. He kept his face straight, looking at the car in front of them. "Where are we going?"

"I need to get my eyes checked, then I think you have a check up today"

"Why are all of my appointments on the same day"

"It's to get them over with, your mother says". Kise rolled his eyes at that. He looked out the side window. There was a small park, surrounded by sand, and little tiny plants with trees around them. Little kids were playing around, half on the swings and the other half running after each other. "Why doesn't mom want another child?"

"AHHHAHAH, I didn't mean to say that out loud," Kise said, bashfully. "She just doesn't"

"I'm not the perfect son she wants"

"That has nothing to do with it. Well from your fangirling earlier...'

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Let's not talk about it. Ack! nooo, now I'm thinking about it. DAD!". Kise's father let out a laugh. Kise gave him a glare, then looked out his window for the rest of the drive, his face slowly becoming heated and red.  
It took about thirteen minutes to get to where they needed to go. The glasses people as Kise's father liked to call it, was small from the outside, but the moment you walk inside, it was ten times bigger than what it looked like outside. Glasses covered many walls, in the right corner of the room, there was a large front desk, with varies people lined up. "Dad"  
"Twenty minutes. tops"

"Geez, how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-s-....real funny. Don't worry. In a few years, this will be you"  
"Nope"  
"Watch it"  
They both made their way over to the front desk. One of the ladies there gave them a huge smile. "May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked. "Ah yes, I'm here for my appointment"

"Name?"

"Kise Ryouma" She let out a hum and let out a smile. "Here you are, please sign here, and take a seat, he will be with you shortly" Kise's father took the pen that was given to him. He scribbled a few words on it then handed the paper back to her. He motioned Kise over to the set of chairs that were placed in the other room. "I'm going to sleep," Kise told him the moment he sat down. He knew that waiting here wasn't going to take simply twenty minutes, there was a big line, it was going to take more than that, an hour probably, and Kise wasn't going to sit down and wait that long. He placed his head against his father's shoulder blade. "Night," he said, with a laugh at the end. Kise closed his eyes and tried to block out all the sound in the ophthalmologist office.

A few minutes later, Kise felt a light tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes immediately. Kise didn't really think he would have fallen asleep, but he did. "See, twenty minutes or less~" his father said. Kise let out a yawn, stretching out his arms. "You said twenty minuted tops"

"Same thing"

"Pfft"

"Doctors, then we go home"

"I hate them"

"You hate everything that has the word doctor or dentist in it....."

"Shh," His father shook his head. He pulled Kise up by his shirt. "You said, you think I have a doctors appointment, why don't you go and call first"

"Your mother made the dates"

"You never know...."

"You just don't want to g-"

"Hey, you call and stuff, and I might go and buy you something from that cake shop"

"Hmmm, bribery huh? Too bad!" his father stuck out his tongue. Kise let out a groan, he stomped his way out of the office like a child. He pushed the door only to end up crashing into it. He could hear his father snickering in the background, making his face slowly turn red. Kise roughly pulled the door. He turned around, looking at his father slowly walk up to it, still laughing. "That was, NOT funny"

"Yes it is!" his father let out a cackle. Kise was going to say something but got interrupted by his father's phone ringing. "Hello," he said and walked further away from Kise.

Kise let out a sigh. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. He hated doctors, dentists, anything that had to do with medicine and tools. It was still early, give or takes ten o'clock or somewhere close to it. Kise shook his head, he could be sleeping by now, that nap he took got to him and a bed was all he was asking for at the moment.  
"Kise?"  
The moment he heard his name, Kise wiped his head to his side. "K-Kasamatsu. Oh god....ohhh god. This is awkward"

"The more you talk the more awkward it's going to be" he said with a cruel tone. "W-why are you here"

"My neighborhood."

"Oh....No, I mean like school?"

"I can ask you the same thing"

"N-n-" Kise suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his father with a big smile on his face. "Hello," he said. Kasamatsu gave him a small smile, then bowed his head down. "Who's this Kise," his father asked. Kise wanted to face palm himself, he felt his face get heated. "T-t-this is Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu this is my father"

"Nice to meet you sir, I see where Kise gets his looks from". Kise could feel a nudge on his arm. He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh, no his mother is the one with all the looks but thank you. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Kise let out a loud cough. "Dad, he doesn't have to go if...he doesn't want to"  
"Kise!" Kasamatsu snapped at him. "I got dismissed"

"Where are your parents?"

"Out, far away. I mean, they dropped me off here because they didn't want to drive me all the way home."

"That's kind of..."

"Well, they were going somewhere, with friends and the said friends have a toddler, and my parents just as always don't ask me things before they do it. So I'm stuck babysitting a child I don't know and now I have to walk all the way there, just because my fucking parents don't want to waste gas....I-I'm sorry, I-we-"

"No, no. It's alright we adults can be infuriating"

"Well. Yeah. Kise, didn't I warn you about missing school and being late?"

"I- have appointments, today"

"Oh, I thought you know you were doing the same thing as a few days ago....avoiding...."

"No, I um....It's a little different now"

"Sure. Okay. I-um yeah. Bye," Kasamatsu smiled at Kise's father and gave Kise a look. Kise felt more nudging at his side. Kise painfully looked up at him. His father was still smiling. "Hey, Kasamatsu was it? We were just heading home. I mean since your obviously not in school and Kise isn't going today, why don't you come along."

"Ah, Sir, no, it's alright. No need"

"Come on, you won't have to walk to wherever you're going, and I'll take the child off your hands. I know a thing or two about handling children. Look at Kise"  
The last comment made Kasamatsu roll his eyes. He was going to protest but fought against it. Kasamatsu knew how stubborn Kise was and if he was just like his father, he had no other choice but to accept."Sure" he said, forcing a smile. Kise's dad, turned around to look at his son, smiling, giving Kise the thumbs up.  
In that moment, Kise knew he was done for. His face was once again heating up and this time, he felt like it was completely red this time, visible to everyone. Kise quickly walked over to the passenger seat. His father let out a cough, making Kise look up. He motioned towards the back seat and Kise quickly shook his head no. Kise looked down at the ground, not being able to look neither men in the face.

Once his father unlocked the car, Kise sat down in a rush, he put on his seat belt even before his father said anything about it. In the front mirror, he could see Kasamatsu place his backpack and gym bag next to him, slowly putting on his seat belt. Kise's father started the car, pulling out. Kise leaned towards him, trying his best to whisper. "My doctor's appointment?". His father gave him a look. "Now, you want to go. They just called me, reminding me you have to go in an hour". "Oh great," Kise said  
"So where does this child live"  
"Ah, she's at my house" Kasamatsu gave Kise's dad the directions and that was about the only communication that happened during that time. The moment they got the little girl and strapped her in, that was when Kise's father decided to open his mouth. "So, Kasamatsu...do you read horoscopes or astronomy?"  
Kise let out a weird groan, knowing what his father was going to say.  
"No, Sir"

"Oh, really? When's your birthday?"

"July 29th"

"Hmmm...that makes you a Leo. You know, I don't really believe a lot of the things they say, but Kise was reading something about a Leo and a Gemini. And Kise isn't you a Ge-"

"Dad! Focus on the road"

"I want to talk to your friend"

"No! I'll do the talking" Kise's father let out a low yes. "Ummm, so what's new?"

"Nothing much.......AH! Before I forget to tell you. Kise. Kise Ryouta. Please be on your best behavior this week. Don't piss me off, don't make me yell at you. I don't want to deal with your ass. Because we have a practice match with Seirin High on Wednesday, which should be a half a day. So, like right when the last bell rings at twelve I expect you to be there, we'll practice for an hour then start the match, we'll probably leave around three. Be there, don't piss me off. Y- yesterday you got......lucky.......that I wasn't in a punching mood"

"Yes, I understand. Ah~ I get to see Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi!"  
"Stop, right there. I don't want any of that. That is annoying. I mean, what's so great about a midget! and huge idiot?"

"I respect them, and Kuroko is only four inches smaller than you. I'd call you Kasamnatsucchi, but you'd kill me"

"Exactly, that's why I hate the cchi shit. Don't do it soooo ugg. Just don't or I'll force you to sit on the bench as punishment and how the hell do you know his height by memory, how do you know my height from memory!"  
Kise didn't answer Kasamatsu back, instead, he looked out the window. And his father decided to speak up again. "You know on Wednesday, it going to be pretty hot, around the ninety or eighties. I was going to take Kise to the beach, with the wife and stuff, why don't you come along."

"Dad..."

"No, Kise. So you won't be alone. I mean you guys are friends, right? Why not hang out. I mean if it's not a problem with you Kasamatsu?'

"Oh. It's not such a problem. Um...me and Kise don't really....corporate well..."

"Kise's fault?Trust me I know, but I forget the saying, opposites something, something, but you guys are okay. So how about it"

"If my parents are okay with it the yeah."

"If they say no, call me. I can convince people quickly"

"I see that" Kasamatsu softly said. Kise could only keep looking out the window. He hated this. He wanted his father to stay out of it. A few minutes later they arrived at Kise's house. Kise heavily walked behind everyone. Waiting until his father unlocked the door. Once he did that Kise took off his shoes and automatically walked up to his room, ignoring his father calling his name. He swung open his bedroom door, throwing himself on top of his bed. A light knock could be heard, forcing Kise to look up at his door, to find Kasamatsu standing near the door frame. "That's a nice way, to invite a guest"

"Well, it's my dad who invited you, so he's the host."

"That man. He's very, I mean I here, instead of my lovely home and now I have to go to the beach with you."

"A mini date"

"What?"

".....Nothing" Kasamatsu let out a hum. He then stepped inside the bedroom. Looking around. "Still clean" he commented. He went over to the bed and smacked Kise's legs out of his way. "So what now"

"A-are you okay "

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday......."

"I don't fucking want to talk about it, shit, I'm tired" Kise let out a sudden cough, then sat upright on his bed, a little too close to Kasamatsu. "You can sleep," Kise said patting his bed. Kasamatsu gave him a disgusted look. "I'm not going to do shit. Like, I'm listening to your rules 100 percent!" Kise patted his bed again. Kasamatsu looked at him then the bed several times before actually moving to lay down. Before he rested his head down, Kasamatsu unbuttoned the school's blazer, throwing it right at Kise's face. Kise took it with caution, moving it over to the top of his drawer.  
When he turned over to his bed, Kasamatsu was already covered head to toe with his blanket. Literally, head to toe, you can't even see any strands of hair peeking out. "Is this how you sleep?". Kasamatsu let out a hum, "I don't trust your words" he said.

Kise nodded his head. He went over to the door frame, grabbing the door handle and closing the door slowly. He walked downstairs to find his father running around with the little girl. "Aren't you too old to run around like that?" he teased. His father gave him a look. "Dad, why did you do that?"

"Do what, I did nothing?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Kise let out a frustrated groan. "Hey, ease up. It's not the end of the world. Would you rather spend the day with me and your mother, who you know will nag you about school and girls and everything! It's common. Why not have him there? Company and hey, you'll get closer to him. The closer you get the higher chance he'll say yes when you ask him out." Kise let out a hum. He didn't know about the getting closer to him part. Kasamatsu was very private, it took Kise about four months before he told him what his birthday was and Kise asked him every day. Kasamatsu held out that long, one day with him wasn't going to change how much Kise knew about him. He would learn new things from asking his other upperclassmen, or from simply figuring them out, the same way he figured out Kasamatsu height and the way he knew about the way his parents and their jobs and in a way how they treat Kasamatsu. They are the most likely reason he's private and the likely reason he's rough and rude with almost, ALMOST everyone. It's just him releasing his pent up anger and Kise felt bad about for him.

"Why can't you talk to mom. Ya know, tell her to back u-"

"Hold it. This I told you what happened when I told her to lay off of you right?" Kise slowly nodded, letting out a grunt. He then walked away into the kitchen. He really didn't have a reason to go in there. He had nothing else to do, Kasamatsu was asleep, and he didn't want to disturb him, only for safety reasons. "Ryouta. I brought him here, have fun!" his father yelled from the living room. "He's trying to sleep", "So? Go bother him" Kise bit his lip and shook his head. He knew his father had no idea how evil and cruel Kasamatsu could be, he told him yesterday, but he hasn't seen it in action. "He'll kill me"  
"Stop overreacting" The suddenly the front door opened. Kise peeked his head out of the Kitchen to see his mother walk in. She took off her heels and strolled over to the kitchen. Kise moved out of her way. "Did you do everything?" she asked him.  
"Everything? Oh, no. The doctors are left." She let out a hum. A high pitched scream was heard. Kise's mother pushed past him. "Who is this," she said, voice full of judgment. His father told his who the child was and how Kasamatsu bumped into them on the street. "Oh, he's here, again," she said. Kise let out a hum. "That was..um fast. What? two days?"

"What about it," Kise said. "Nothing" she answered."Where is he?

"Sleeping"

"In your room?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why. He's not going to fall asleep on the floor, or couch"

"You're picking up that tone again" she responded.

Kise gave her a forced smile, then stomped his way back up to his bedroom. Upon entering he found Kasamatsu lying very on his bed with his blanket over him, a pillow against his chest, playing around with his phone, back facing Kise. Kise moved quietly towards him, he reached the bed and placed his knee on the cushion, before leaning over Kasamatsu's shoulder. "Whatcha doing" he whispered into his ear. Kasamatsu jumped up, dropping his phone out of his hands, looking at Kise with an angry expression."Did you just get scared?" Kise asked in surprise. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. "I do get scared". Kise stared right at him. "You do?"  
"What do you think I am?"

"The devil" Kise saw Kasamatsu take in a sharp inhale, making him slowly back away." I'm going to try and not hit you today. Let's set the world record for zero hits"  
"You don't have to hit me...."

"Yes.....I do. Because your little nasty ass -"

"Nasty ass?"

"Yes, nasty ass"

"For your information, my ass is pretty damn sexy, in fact, my whole body is sexy. From my face all the way down to my...... I'm fine as fuck"

"Come here" Kasamatsu motioned him with his hands. Kise walked over to him, placing his face an inch away from Kasamatsu. Suddenly he felt a hard fist hit the side of his head. Kise winced, holding his head as he moved backward. "Opps, not going to set the world record today~" Kasamatsu said in a sweet voice. Kise glared at him. He rubbed his head. "That's not fair!"

"What? It's not. Oh my god, are you rebelling against me....come hit then. I dare you to take a swing at me. Come on, let's make it f-a-i-r". Kise shook his head no, but Kasamatsu just pressured him, saying 'come on, come on, come on over and over again. "Get your ass over here!" Kasamatsu yelled at him. Kise cautiously moved towards him. Kise didn't want to hit him. He knew what was going to happen. He tried to take a swing or actually swing at him, Kise was going to get his ass whipped, hard. Kise just wanted to run away, hide into a whole and never leave. He stopped at the edge of the bed. Legs touching the rim. Kasamatsu stood up on his knees, still on the bed. "Go on, hit me like a big boy would" Kise wanted to say something, but Kasamatsu was intently looking at him, surging up fear and making him stay shut. Kise lazily raised his fist, "Come on" Kasamatsu said as a taunt. Kise's hand shook violently. "I-I don't wanna" Kasamatsu let out a grunt. "You baby. You got lucky, you take a swing at me, and I would punch the shit out of you". Kise let out a sigh, smiling a bit. He knew it, and it made him a little happy that he knew the action Kasamatsu was going to take, but it was something everyone would guess he would do. Kasamatsu laid back down. Kise went and laid down next to him. "Can I kiss you?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Because...I want to"

"I don't kiss people I'm not dating"

"Really, remember Saturday? Or yesterday?"

"Listen, listen, listen. Shut the fuck up" Kise let out a snort, only to get a hard flick of the ear. "I....I.....I....I....please?"  
Kasamatsu let out a sigh."From the shit we did yesterday, I don't know", "Please, please, please"

"No", "I know you want me"

"Excuse me. No, I do not"

"Yesterday seemed like it"

"Because I was...you know. I don't want to talk about it"

"You don't want to talk about it because you're too embarrassed to say you felt amazing from being jacked off by a man, by me"

"Kise, want me to break your arm?"

"Try it with both my parents here. I'll keep going until I get a kiss"

"Kise"

"You were whimpering so cutely. Your voice was so, ack! I wanted to listen to it more, go all the way."

"Kise"

"I was so hard. I though I wasn't going to make it but I did. The way you came.....oh...lord....I wanted to ram you to the bench and take you. I wanted to ram my fingers inside, suck you off, make you whimper, make you call out my name in a hungry voice, lose yourself in lust, make you say more, more, harder, harder, this is amaz-"

"Okay...Okay....Okay.....A KISS WON'T KILL ME. Just please don't say anymore."

Kise tried his hardest to not let out a smile. He stood upright along with Kasamatsu. "Lay down~" he said. Kasamatsu glared at him but obeyed. Kise leaned further down. He grabbed Kasamatsu's head with both hands.  
Kise pressed his lips against his rough ones. It was a chaste kiss. Kasamatsu moved his head away. "That's enough"

"No. That's not a proper kiss"

"Wha-" Kise took advantage of Kasamatsu's talking to kiss him again. The kiss was deeper. Kise stuck his tongue inside his mouth. It tasted like oranges again. Kise lightly bit Kasamatsu's bottom, earning a low moan.

Kasamatsu managed to move his face. "Kise...I swear to god. I will go outside, get a stick, and beat the living hell out of you" Kise let go of his face. He pressed the top of his forehead against his. "You're the devil"

"I take that as a compliment". Kise laughed. "Am I too close"

"I don't really care" Kasamatsu responded. "I'm too tired to care"

"You said you were tired earlier, but when I got here...."

"Shhhh, I lied, but now it's for real" Kise laughed at that. "This is so much better than being so mean to me"

"Well, do a good job and in a few months, it'll probably be like this."

"Hopefully", "......I'm really tired right now"

"Noooo"

"I'm gonna fall asleep"

"Noo"

"Yes"

"Can I cuddle"

"..........I'm not going to argue, do whatever you want". Kise smiled. He moved himself up, making Kasamatsu lay his head into the crook of Kise's neck. He wrapped his arms around him. "I got lucky" Kasamatsu let out a grunt. "Don't ruin it or your ass will end up on the floor"  
Kise let out a hum. He quickly gave Kasamatsu a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"Ack!" was all Kasamatsu said before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to know if you guys prefer longer chapters like this, or shorter chapters, or maybe in between. It would help me out a lot. 
> 
> I really didn't have of an idea for this chapter, my mind just went crazy. Like, i'm going to the dentist in a few days, so I thought I'd make Kise go too. And yeah~ OH! The website I used was astromatcha.
> 
> Leave a Kudo and Comment


	22. A view from the Other Side pt.1

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Kasamatsu moaned. He leaned his head into the opposite direction of the sound, but the pesky thumping wouldn't disappear, even if he did cover his ears.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Kasamatsu lightly shifted his body over to the right, pressing his face deeper into the semi-cold pillow underneath him. He brought his arms around his head, repeating the same action as earlier, trying his best to block out the sound.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

With a loud groan, Kasamatsu moved his face off the pillow, barely lifting his head up. Kasamatsu forced his eyes open, quickly shutting them from the light sting due to the bedroom lights. He rested his head back onto the pillow, rubbing his eyes roughly.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Kasamatsu heavily sighed, blinking his eyes rapidly to get accustomed to the brightness of the bedroom. He turned his head to the left. The only objects in his field of vision, was the dark brown dresser, the laminate floor and a few deserted clothes, boxes and shoes.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Fisting both of his hands, Kasamatsu reluctantly lifted his torso, laying his elbows on the bed, getting a better view of the room. Near the corner of the bedroom door, sat the little girl he was babysitting, well was supposed to be. She had an average sized basketball in her hand, rolling it around. She then threw it at the wall creating the annoying _Thumping_ sound that got Kasamatsu riled up. He whistled at her, gaining her attention. "Stop, take it somewhere else," he said, voice rough. All the little girl did be stare at him, she threw the basketball at the wall a few more times, before standing up, kicking it back into the room, she then ran off somewhere. Kasamatsu sighed in relief, plopping his body back down.

He stared at the boring ceiling above him, finding it difficult to fall back asleep. Softly cursing at the girl under his breath, Kasamatsu turned his head to the right. Kise was about an inch away from his face, his breathing was hard. He could feel his hot breath lightly hit his face. He seemed peaceful for the first time in Kasamatsu's life.   
Kasamatsu yawned, turning his head back up to the ceiling. "I'm hungry"

Kasamatsu wiped his head to the left. The little girl was standing at the rim of the bed, staring down at Kasamatsu with big eyes. Kasamatsu had to slowly breathe in and out before he lost it and swore at her. He had no idea where she went, nor any idea of when she entered the room, making Kasamatsu feel on edge. He hated taking care of kids, and this was on of the reasons why. They could easily invade your privacy, enter into your conversations without you knowing shit and the next minute they would be off telling their parents or friends what they just saw or heard.

Kasamatsu gave her a hard look, he lifted his body off the bed, placing one foot at a time onto the cold floor. The little girl went running off again, banging her way down the stairs. Kasamatsu looked back at Kise, noticing now that he was sleeping in the fetal postin. Kasamatsu smirked at that, it felt ironic to him, he viewed Kise as a baby, a child who could only cry and cry, whine and whine for not being able to get his way, and now he was sleeping like the child he was. Kasamatsu shook his head, slowly walking out of the room. He turned to face the stairs, the little girl was there, waiting, making sure Kasamatsu was going to feed her. Kasamatsu had to be cautious around her, if he did anything wrong if he said anything wrong, 'heck if he ignored her for a three seconds it would be his ass on the line. He could've protested about getting her food, but the last time he did that mistake, the outcome wasn't pretty at all. Kasamatsu walked down the stairs, taking on step at a time, trying his best to drag it out, he was still going to get her food, but no one said he had to rush to do it, so being the good babysitter he is, he was going to take his sweet time.

Once he got the bottom of the stairs, she went running off again, all Kasamatsu could do was groan. He knew a little about Kise's house, enough to remember where the kitchen was. He turned a corner only to be faced with a huge mess of toys, they seemed like baby toys, they went all the way up to the kitchen door frame. Maneuvering his way inside, Kasamatu was meet by Kise's father, sitting at the dining table, drinking what seemed like tea, he wasn't too sure.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Kasamatsu said as he entered, meeting Kise's father's eyes. He felt like he had to apologize, he was intruding the man's household and the mess is practically his fault since he was supposed to be in charge of the girl, not Kise's father.   
Kise's father gave him a warm smile, "Not at all. I was the one who gave her the toys anyway" he said. Kasamatsu forced a smile.

He looked around the kitchen. It was spotless, like literally. No dirty dishes, no pots or pans lying around, nor on the stove, even the stove was spotless, shining in the bright light. The kitchen was pretty spacious, intimidating Kasamatsu. He walked around awkwardly, he didn't want to open the fridge, he didn't want to open the cabinets, he didn't want to do anything, he felt if he did something, if he just went and treated this house as his own, he would be intruding, giving off a bad first impression, although the first impressions were already made, he still felt he had to push everything, to give a good reason for these people to smile and say good things about him, or it would end up badly.

"Are you okay?"

Kasamatsu turned his head over to Kise's father. Clearing his throat, he gave him a nod. His palms felt sweaty, and the more he bit his lip the sooner he would start to taste the irony taste of blood. "Um...Can I -"

"So, Kise tells me you have a bad temper, hot headed? Is that the word. A very violent person".

'That son of a bitch'

Kasamatsu let out a strained laugh. "No, No. I assure you, I'm very, not that. Kise is just a special case, the type of case that makes you want to whip basketballs at his face all day long". Kise's father laughed. "He turned out to be like me, I'm sure of it. His mother is nowhere near evident in him, at all. If you meet her and you have, but get to know her and she's nothing like Kise. The shape of his eyes, his hair color, yes, but that's all". Kasamatsu hummed. Kise's father didn't seem so bad if Kise was going to be this mature when he grew up, Kasamatsu knew he would have the chance to live past eighty.

"I want food," the little girl said, giving off an attitude. Kasamatsu glared over at her, he hated when she did that, she wasn't the boss of shit, and if Kasamatsu was able to swear at her, it was the end for her snarky, bossy attitude. "Let me get you something". Kise's father said. "Ah, No. It's oka-"

"Hey. I got this. It's all good. Just enjoy yourself in the living room, until Kise wakes up unless he's awake already and you need some space before you beat the shit out of him". Kasamatsu let out a soft smile, if Kise would act like this mature version of himself, he would be blessed. Turning around, walking back over to the sea of toys blocking his way to the hallway and living room. Kasamatsu shoved a few of the toys out of the way with his foot. "Just, as a random question...Um"

Kasamatsu turned his head around. Kise's father was against the kitchen counter, looking back at him. "Do you like anyone at the moment". Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows. That was a strange out of nowhere question to ask. He didn't really know how to answer him. Was letting Kise do all those things to him, a form of liking him was giving him the okay for practically anything sexual, his form of liking. He knew Kise wasn't going to give up on him, even when the time comes that he has to graduate and go to college. Did he like Kise, it was something that never crossed his mind, letting the underclassman kiss him, grope him, practically go to whatever base it was out of nowhere with him. They even had a date together and none of that grossed him out, it felt okay, like something any normal couple would do. When Kise confesses again when he asks again, would he say yes? That was the intruding question. What would he say, would he say yes just to make him feel happy, to not hurt him, but saying the truth was much more important, even to Kise, he would want the truth to be told, to not be babied even though Kise is a baby.  
Kasasamatsu sighed. He didn't know, he wasn't ready, he needed more time.   
"No. Unfortunately, no" Kasamatsu said, barely a whisper. He jumped his way over the toys, trying to invade any other question Kise's father had for him.

Kasamatsu slowly made his way into the living room. He peeked his head around the corner. Looking to see if anyone was inside. The cost was clear. He felt awkward in an environment he's not used to, even though he was sitting there a few days ago. Kasamatsu slowly sat down on the cotton couch. He reached over to the small table, grabbing what seemed to be the T.V remote.

Kasamatsu enjoyed watching T.V. It was a form of entertainment, aside from basketball. It was a way to escape reality in a way, a way to take a break from all the bullshit that happens, and for Kasamatsu, that was every day. He flicked on the T.V. It was set on a cooking channel, they were making some form of a pasta dish. Kasamatsu placed the remote next to him. He reached over to his side, grabbing a couch pillow, hugging it against his torso while propping his feet onto the couch. Kasamatsu pressed his body back against the soft squishy couch, letting out a sigh.

During the time Kasamatsu laid on the couch, he left the same channel on. Watching a few shows, then watching the same ones later on in the afternoon. At some point in time, Kasamatsu nodded off, more than once. He was finally awakened by a soft touch to his shoulder. He jolted awake, looking at the person standing beside him. Kise towered over him, giving off a gentle smile. Sleep was still evident on his face. "Um. I have to go to a Doctor's appointment...wanna come, or stay" he said, his voice raspy.   
Kasamatsu didn't have to think twice, he was going with them, he wasn't going to stay in an unfamiliar house, alone.   
Kasamatsu gently placed the pillow beside him, standing up. Kise walked passed him, taking the remote control, turning off the T.V.

"You could've woken me up"

"I didn't want to deal with your ass"

"Yes, yes, Senpai" Kise turned around to face him, giving Kasamatsu a huge grin. Kasamatsu scowled, but when Kise turned himself back around, Kassmatsu grinned softly. He really did not know how Kise could put up with him and his violent attitude, personality, just everything.

They reached the front door. Kasamatsu put his shoes on in a hasty manner, rushing his way outside. The air was still warm, a strong wind passed by, swaying many of the trees one way, blowing the fallen leaves everywhere, smacking Kasamatsu in the face.

Kise touched the top of his head, Kasamatsu flinched and smacked his hand away. "You had a leaf in your hair," he said, waving the small light green plant in his face. "Um. Kise, can your father just bring me home, before you go to your whatever if it's not too much of a problem". Kasamatsu scowled, Kise put on his baby face, he had no ball to whip at him, nor would Kasamatsu beat the crap out of him with Kise's father standing a few yards away. "Why?"

"I just want to go home. I spent enough time here", Kasamatsu still felt like an intruder, an uneasy feeling, "And besides, tomorrow's half a day, and you hijacked me for the whole day already, deal with it"

"Please stay," Kise told him, in a low voice. He moved over to Kasamatsu, touching his arm, rubbing, leaning in closer to him and that ticked Kasamatsu off. He knew what that meant, and there was no way Kasamatsu was going to let that shit happen again. "Let go", Kise reluctantly let go. "Don't do shit like that, back it off, you got lucky once, enough. We're not a couple, so don't act like we are. Just take me home"

The face Kise made before walking away pained Kasamatsu a little, just a little. Kasamatsu shook his head. 'He's just a child, this is what he does' Kasamatsu thought to himself.

"Senpai, he said okay". Kasamatsu sighed, walking over to the car, he got in, sitting beside the little girl, who's face was stuck into a phone that clearly wasn't hers.

It took about ten minutes to reach his household. Kasamatsu stepped out of the car, followed by the little girl. He harshly took the phone away from her, handing it over to Kise. "Did you forget you stuff?"  
"No", Kasamatsu reached into the car, pulling out his duffle bag and bookbag, once he put them on, Kasamatsu gently closed the car door. "Don't forget, practice game, and don't invite any of your girls either"

"But they just come on their own"

"Make sure they don't or else". With that threat put in place, Kasamatsu walked away, walking up to his house. He pulled his keys out of the small pocket of his bookbag. As he was unlocking the door, he could hear Kise yelling behind him. "Don't forget were going to the beach, Pack beach clothes, you know, Sandals, shorts, shirts, swimwear, sunscreen, toys, candy, phone..." Kise just went on and on. Kasamatsu simply ignored him, opening the front door, slamming it. The moment Kasamatsu stepped inside his house, it was peaceful, no yelling, no talking, no nothing. Sighing, Kasamatsu removed his shoes, removed his duffel bag and backpack, dragging them all the way up to his bedroom, ignoring the yelling and outrageous banging the girl was doing.  
Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day, and Kasamatsu wasn't ready for it.

  
+

Kasamatsu woke up around five in the morning. He didn't know why, he just randomly opened his eyes, simple as that. A few hours ago, he knocked out, completely forgetting about the child that he was supposed to take care of, knowing he was going to get apprehended by that and now, he's there staring away at something in the dark, completely still, just laying there. Kasamatsu yawned. He fished around his bed for his phone, once he located it, he turned it on, wincing at the sudden bright light. It was early, earlier than usual. Shoving his phone away from him, Kasamatsu rolled himself out of bed. Stumbling around his room, until he found the light switch, flicking it on. Doing that was an instant mistake, Kasamatsu groaned at the bright light burning his eyes. He blinked a few times. Letting out another yawn. Kasamatsu moved over to his dresser. He decided to go for a run, once he wakes up, he isn't able to go back to sleep, doing nothing for a whole hour wasn't going to help anything.

Kasamatsu slipped out of his school uniform, throwing it near a pile of other clothes, clean or not, he really didn't care. He took a large tee, shorts, and some white socks. Once he was done changing, Kasamatsu slowly opened his bedroom door, cursing under his breath at the squeaking hinges. He steps out into the dark hall. He wasn't able to see shit, making him sigh and walk back to his room, grabbing his phone, while he was at it, he took his white headphones off the top of his drawer. He walked over to his bookbag, unzipping the smallest pocket, grabbing his set of keys. Kasamatsu walked back over to his door, turning off the lights. He unlocked his phone, shining the small bright light around the hallway, finding the stairs. He took cautious steps. He didn't want to trip with the fact that his light turned off every fifteen seconds.   
Once Kasamatsu made it downstairs, he rushed his way over to the front door. Grabbing a pair of sneakers, he hastily put them on, grabbed his windbreaker off the coat hanger, shrugging it over his shoulders. He shoved his keys into his right pocket, plugging his headphones to his phone and randomly selecting a song out of hundreds he had. He walked over to the door, quietly unlocking it, and quietly closing it as he stepped outside. Placing both ear buds into his ear, Kasamatsu did a little stretch before walking down the pavement steps. The sun was barely out, a light shade of light red with a faded purple hue covered half the sky, mostly in the direction of the rising sun. A warm wind softly brushed past Kasamatsu's face, making him feel the hot, dry humid air affect him way before he started his run. Giving a small glance at the closed windows of his house, darkness engulfing the inside forced Kasamatsu to exhale a nervous sigh. He just hoped the lights were off the moment he gets back from his run, Kasamatsu doesn't want to run into his mother, or worse his father. If they caught him out, at a time like this, no matter the excuse he comes up with, it will have consequences, bad ones. Kasamatsu twists his body back to the pavement steps, rethinking his little run, he wants to be at peace and not worry about anything, but he knows that is not going to happen, with that in mind, it gives him a bad feeling in his gut. The low bass of his music was now nonexistent as Kasamatsu gives his house another look over. Another hot, dry wind passes by him. Kasamatsu finds peace, excitement, fun, being outside, he enjoys it, it makes his stress of having to deal with overbearing parents every day after practice, undermining him, nagging him, forcing him, hurting him. A twinge of pain passes by Kasamatsu, if only he had a father like Kise's, a family like his, more importantly, a father like his, where he cares, where he takes part in his life and actually supports him, Kasamatsu was no fool, that random question Kise's father asked him reeked of Kise. Kise had the confidence to talk with his father about his situation, whereas one word about his school life, Kasamatsu would be shut up in a split second. Sighing, Kasamatsu raised the volume of his music from the little controls on his headphones. Turning away from the pavement steps, he starts slowly walking forward, getting a little bit of momentum in his body, biting his lip, knowing that a spike of jealousy rose in him, for not being able to have what Kise has. Closing his eyes, as he feels the dry wind hit him again, Kasamatsu let his music drown him in, pushing his jealousy away, focusing on the matter of fact that he will never be able to leave the rule of his family, even after going off to college. He felt pity for himself, hating the feeling of a broken man.

  
+

Kasamatsu took in a hard inhale of air, feeling his parched throat beg for water. He wanted to hit himself, he knew better than to go out running when it was this hot and humid. Sitting on his house pavement steps, Kasamatsu pulled at his headphones, feeling a twinge of pain in his ears. He grabbed his phone, pausing his music, it was passed the time Kasamatsu wanted to get back home, the blame partly due to his pondering before walking from his household. Kasamatsu continued to take long breaths, inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth, trying his best to lower his heart rate. Painfully swallowing, Kasamatsu slowly rose himself off the steps, walking up towards the pale gray door. Before taking out his keys, Kasamatsu pressed his ear against the door, concentrating on any noises from the inside, hearing nothing through the door, Kasamatsu dug into his pocket, pulling out his keys, he puts it in the keyhole, slowly turning it around. Once he heard the low click, Kasamatsu twisted the door knob. Pushing the door open. He pressed his body against it, just because he heard no noise, doesn't mean he's safe. He pushed half his body inside the house, feeling the nice cold air hit his face overheated face. The foyer was dark, making it a small struggle to be able to take off his sweater and shoes, the dull light from his phone barely aided the conflict he was in.   
Once Kasamatsu tugged his shoes off, hanged his jacket back up, clutching his phone and keys, he stepped into the living room. Everything was pitch black, exposed to the morning sun shining through from the few windows on the further end of his house. Kasamatsu felt his way towards the stairs, stumbling against the many useless cabinets they had around the room. Finally feeling the edge of the stairs, he lifted his foot, cautiously moving up, casually using his phone's light to find his way and prevent him from tumbling all the way down the stairs.

The moment Kasamatsu entered his room, he threw his phone and key on the bed. Letting out a grunt, he passed his fingers against his neck, the parched feeling hurting more every time he swallowed. He moved over to his chair full of clothes he never had the proper time to put away. He pulled his black towel from under a few shirts, making it tumble to the floor, being too lazy to pick it up, he kicked it to the side, making his way toward the bathroom.

It was around 6: 16 when Kasamatsu emerged from the bathroom, a small puff of steam escaping into the cold air. Kasamatsu looked around the corridor, before running his way over to his bedroom, quickly shutting the door. He pulled at the loosely wrapped towel around his wrists, rubbing it through his wet hair, his shoulders, arms, torso, all the way down to his legs. When Kasamatsu was fairly dry enough, he threw his towel towards the pile of clothes that he let fall, aiming perfectly, as usual. He strolled over to his dresser, grabbing his school uniform, gray pants with a gray blazer along with a simple white button-down shirt and a black tie. Kasamatsu sighed at the fabrics in his hands. It was going to be hot and humid, the best he could do was not wear his blazer and roll up his sleeves, if they ever had an alternative for a uniform in the summer, he would gladly take it, but he would have to deal with the piping hotness since the school isn't able to use the air conditioners.   
Kasamatsu grabbed a pair of underwear, putting the soft fabric on before moving over to his school uniform and a pair of socks. Once that was done, Kasamatsu grabbed his duffle bag, taking out the contents from it. He grabbed his basketball uniform of the hanger, folding it before shoving it inside the duffel bag. He grabbed his black high knee socks, throwing it in along with the bright wristband Kise gave him as well as his own. He zipped the duffle bag up, shrugging it over his body, he grabbed his backpack off the floor.

Kasamatsu made his way into the kitchen. He placed his book bag on one of the chairs. He went over to the foyer grabbing his sneakers, unzipping his duffle bag again, he crammed his sneakers inside, and a few water bottles for safety.

Kasamatsu knew he had to get clothes for the beach. He really didn't tell his parents that he was going, they wouldn't have cared anyway, and they would have rejected it from the start. Kasamatsu was just planning to go without saying a word, his parents didn't know he left school early, so he wanted to keep it that way. Kasamatsu rushed his way upstairs, careful enough to not stomp. He entered his room again, reaching for his phone. Unlocking it, he pressed his messaging app but hesitated to text Kise. The last time, he called, someone else picked up, but if he did send him a message it might take hours for him to respond, Kise was the type to forget his phone just about anywhere, so Kasamatsu went over to the phone icon, searching for Kise's name before dialing.

The other end of the phone endlessly rang, Kasamatsu was about to hang up, but the other end picked up. "Hello," Kise said in a gravelly voice, making Kasamatsu's heart leap at the deep sound. Kasamatsu cursed under his breath, he didn't know what that was, but he for one knew he didn't like it one bit. He cleared his throat, "Are you still sleeping?"

"Huh? No, I was just watching something to distract me from something. SO, what do I owe this lovely call in the early morning for?"

"Don't start getting cheeky with me."

"What, why not, Aren't you excited, spending almost the whole day with me?"

"No"

"Ah, ouch, Senpai, that hurts"

Kasamatsu smirked. "Good"

"So cruel. Listen to this, my mother doesn't like you! Can you believe that?"

"I don't blame her. I mean, what's to like about me.", "Don't answer the question, Kise, it wasn't meant for you"

"Everything. I mean, that just me talking, but you're a nice- a good guy."

"She probably saw the shit you did to me. The hickeys all over my neck. I mean your mother was leaning into me, way too much for just a nice 'let's get to know each other' vibe. I mean, aren't all parents like that. They never heard about this person their child is inviting over, they seem nice and a few hours of leaving them alone, this kid that they have never seen before has hickeys plastered all over his neck and he's also a man."

"You make a point, but you should have seen the way you were moaning, gripping to me, who wouldn't want to bite and suck your neck. If it was the other way and you have a girl sitting on your lap, grinding on you, moaning, I know for a fact that you, sir, would not be able to resist."

"Okay. But that's totally different. We're men, the same sex and to a parent that is not the greatest thing to hear or to know"

"What? My dad is perfectly fine with the fact that I'm trying to get my hands on a man, I don't know what-"

"Kise, not every parent thinks like that. You just got lucky that you got an understanding parent, even if it's only one out of the two"

"Okay, so. They will have to understand no matter what."

"Bullshit. If I were in their place I would be disgusted. Parents don't give a shit. They want you to do this and that and you can't go against them. Trust me, I know this"

"Oh? What, you have a bad view, not all parents are like that and wow. Sorry, I make you feel disgusting, sorry that I am disgusting for k-"

"Kise that is not what I meant. Of course, I'll say that because I'm uncomfortable with everything. I don't like it"

"Oh, why do you not say anything, why do you not come to my face and say it, say 'Kise , I do not like this, I don't want it like this, I feel uncomfortable"

"I have"

"When! Because every time I reach over, ask for a kiss, you give it to me. I touch you, you reluctantly let me. Just like the other day, or what, were you uncomfortable touching another man, or did you just do it because you wanted some of that pent of stress to be taken of your shoulder and I just happened to be there, that foolish kid who thinks he has a shot but in reality he has jack shit"

"Kise! Why the fuck are you reading so much into it. Okay, no I was not using you to my advantage, all the whining you do annoys me. I just want to shut your mouth up. I was uncomfortable, I was out of my comfort zone. I'm sorry, but I don't think you know this yet, but I don't fucking play around with other men. I prefer women, and you being their -"

"No, No, Don't say that bullshitting crap. You have a fucking voice, so use it. You are older than me and it's pathic, sorry if it's out of your comfort zone, but if you haven't forgotten, I don't fuck around with other men either."

"I do tell you to stop, you just don't listen"

"That is the only way to get anything done. I'm not a dumb piece of shit, months, in a few months, you're giving me, but news flash in a few months you're gone, out. Off to college, or out of the fucking country, you don't let me do what I want, you presume I have bad interest because of what happened long ago, but I kick myself for doing that, I never forgave myself for it, because I know I fucked it up, badly, and I hate myself for it, every day, every day you give me repulsive looks. If you only just smiled and said it's okay, keep trying, instead of fucking pointing out my mistakes, making me feel like I have no chance at all. I kiss you, you pull away, I try again, you result in violence, but guess what, I wasn't going to do anything bad. I just wanted to give you a long lasting kiss, wanted to give you cute little butterfly kisses along you neck, face. No, tell me what's so wrong and repulsive about that, that you have to move away two seconds later. I wanted to hold you, but you go a presume that I'm going to do something against your will, no, I don't do the same mistakes twice, I learned my lessons badly. Just like yesterday, I just wanted to hold your hand, hug you, rest me head against yours, but you had to say those things, they hurt, I have a heart and feelings. Don't sugar coat it, okay, but at least let me do what I want. Let me show you why I like you, why I want you, why I never give up. I consider your feelings deeply, and I know when I stepped too far, but everything I do is going too far, that I just can't anymore and I pester you any moment I have because that is all that I can do. I want to hold you, adore you, make you mine, make you happy, but with what chance do I have when you step all over me. In a few more months, what bullshit is that."

"Maybe, maybe I did that on purpose. Kise, you are a thorn in my side. I hate it. I hate you I don't give a shit about your feelings, at all. I don't care. I would rather kill myself than be with you"

"What? You don't mean that" Kise said, voice becoming sassy. "You don't mean it" Kise repeated. Kasamatsu didn't know what to say.

  
Kasamatsu moved over to lay on his bed. He pressed his head against the soft material of his pillow. "No. I just. It hard Kise. And I don't expect you to understand what I go through every day, but I know that I will say something, something horrible and I don't know. I don't know if I actually mean what I say"

"Hmm. This feels weird, Were having a serious conversation about this.....What would happen if I run out of time?"

"T- I don't know. I know for a fact that you would probably follow me and bug me since you're like a puppy"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? I would, you know me so well."

"Sure, sure, if that's what you think"

"Can I........I.....now that I think it over...."

"Kise?

"It's nothing"

"Right, so the whole point of this call was thrown out the window, I'm going to say it now and hang up, I was wondering if maybe your father could drop me off at my house after the game so I would be able to get a change of clothes, I don't want them to smell like sweat and I'm not in the mood to carry more shit than I need to"

"Um...Hold on" Kasamatsu could hear the shuffling of clothes and a few stomps, with Kise's voice hollering for his father. Kasamatsu shifted himself out of his bed. He turned off the lights in his bedroom, closing the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen again with the least possible noise. "Okay, my dad said it was fine, he has to change also. There might be a possibility that my mom won't be able to make it. I bet you're happy to hear that"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem with her, you do," He said in the taunting voice. "Shut it"

"Whatever, I'm hanging up"

"Wait, could you maybe, after the game could you wait for me in the locker room, I want to talk about something important, you know about our conversation a few minutes ago"

"...Sure, not like I have any other choice to ditch your ass" With that said, Kasamatsu hung up, sliding the phone onto the counter. He reached over to the big bowl adorned with fruits, tugging out an orange that was pressed against the bottom of the bowl.

He felt good. Having a conversation like that didn't seem so bad, even if it did start off bad, he enjoyed it, talking to Kise. Kasamatsu let out a smile, never realizing he had it plastered on his face. He grabbed his backpack and duffle bag off the kitchen chair, throwing them over his shoulder, he grabbed his phone showing them it into his pocket. Kasamatsu walked over to the foyer, putting on his shoes, and grabbing his jacket off the hanger, taking a quick glance at the mirror in front of him, Kasamatsu noticed his smile. He gave off a questioning look.   
'Huh. Strange' he said to himself before walking out of the house.

  
+

  
The train ride to school was hot and bothersome. Way too many people got on the train, making Kasamatsu question why out of the days in the year must a giant load of people ride the train today. The past few months the train Kasamatsu take home and to school was usually empty besides a few students from different schools and the elderly, but now it was full and Kasamatsu let out a little prayer that he was able to get a seat before the truckload of people entered.

Having the train cramped made the heat much worse than it was before. It added to the smothering hot sun outside, making Kasamatsu sweat with his agonizing school clothes. He had no choice but to undo his tie to be able to breath better, his stop was about twenty minutes more, he couldn't take it anymore. Taking in long slow breaths didn't do anything to help the torture, it just made it worse. Kasamatsu wasn't one to be claustrophobic, but being in a cramped space for a long period of time might prove that wrong and it would result in Kasamatsu having a panic attack. When the first stop arrived, a few of the passengers got off, relieving some of the pressure, but not enough. The rush of the wind that entered the moment the door swung open was mild, but that only lasted for a few moments before the suffocating feeling returned.  
The second stop became hell. As if the train wasn't full enough, about fifteen more people crammed themselves in, making Kasamatsu feel trapped and confined in his seat. His breathing became more labored, he started to sweat more. Kasamatsu thought about unbuttoning his shirt a few times but went against it from his surroundings.

"Um. Can I sit here?"

Kasamatsu looked over to his side. There was a small girl standing near him, but she was giving her attention to a different person, a middle-aged man, taking more space than was needed. He gave her a menacing look, shoving his briefcase over to the seat next to him. Kasamatsu let out a scoff, 'such an asshole' he thought.   
He didn't want to give up his space on the train, he was trapped and standing up, pressed against more people would make it worse, but to treat a girl like that wasn't the best possible thing to do, knowing the conditions that were set. Kasamatsu wasn't one to draw attention to himself, neither in public. "Here," He said to the girl, " Have my seat" he added. He got up to let her sit down. Taking a quick look at her, he noticed that she had a different uniform, her uniform wasn't from any of the other schools in the district, making him wonder why she was on this particular train. "Thank you," she said barely a whisper, making Kasamatsu strain to hear her. He forced a smile out, grabbing one of the trains hangers.

A few minutes later the third stop came to view. That was the stop that almost emptied out the train, letting go a sigh of relief, Kasamatsu sat back down. Looking over to his side, the girl was gone. The rest of the train ride was more peaceful for Kasamatsu, he even redid his tie, feeling the heat slowly diminish with the little movement he did.   
Five minutes later, Kasamatsu got off the train. The moment he stepped out, the heat made him stumble a few feet back, it was intense, agonizing, he reached into his duffle bag for a water bottle. He opened it, taking large gulps of water. He gave himself a ghostly pat in the back for bringing water, even though the practice game will provide the team with water themselves. Two water bottles later, Kasamatsu stepped into the courtyard filled with students. Many of them shifted themselves under trees, while the rest fanned themselves with anything they had, Kasamatsu pushed his way through into the school. He knew the heat wasn't going to change since all the schools in Japan didn't allow the use of air conditioners, but it was better than to be outside with the piping, hot, bright sun shining in your face.

Kasamatsu walked past the many underclassmen that infected the main entrance and the rest of the hallway acting like they already owned the school when a few of them still haven't even gone through puberty yet. Kasamatsu put his head down, looking at his feet taking a step at a time. He hated the underclassmen, they thought just because middle school ended, they were a big shot in high school, preferably a wide known high school, mainly the boys acted that way, but for all the years Kasamatsu had been walking around some of the girls acted high and mighty. But the fun of it all would be how they acted like that to everyone, assuming they are talking to their fellow classmates of the same year, but the moment someone of the upper-class reddens with the disrespect they are giving, they run shitless, tails between their legs. Kasamatsu was never like that, he was quiet, he spent time away from the annoying piece of shits, thinking how any idiots like that could manage to get into high school. He only had a small circle of friends. That was all he needed, no drama in his life, his first girlfriend was fine, they lasted a while, Kasamatsu thought he would lose his virginity to her, but no, she wasn't the one. He had time to do all his school work without worry about anything besides his parents.

His underclassmen years were pretty good and peaceful. Kasamatsu slipped out of the herd, having a clear path set in front of him to go up the stairs into the third year floor of the school.   
"SENPAI"

'Fucking shit' A large pair of limbs wrapped around Kasamatsu's smaller frame, squeezing him tightly. Kasamatsu harshly broke away, turning around to face Kise's smiling face. Kasamatsu was about to scream at Kise but stopped short when he noticed a girl a few feet shorter than Kise standing very close behind him. He held it in, feeling his face go hot. Those were two things he hated, having his name, or anything hollered out, gaining attention and having someone dropped themselves on top of him, worse from behind and Kise managed to do all of that, every single time, never getting the hint. "What are you doing?" Kasamatsu strained out. Kise just smiled at him, the girl came over to his side, lightly touching the corner of Kise's blazer. Kasamatsu gave her a quick look and Kise seemed oblivious, just smiling at him like a moron. "I just wanted to say good morning"

"How is lunging yourself onto someone, saying good morning"

"I do that to a lot of close friends, Senpai, your one of them" Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, sighing, knowing exactly what it meant. "If you say so, if that was all..then I'll be on my way"

"Ah, no. Let's spend time together before the first bell" Kasamatsu gave Kise a hard look. Kasamatsu didn't know what to make of it, Kise was acting a little different, maybe due to the girl clinging on to him or something else, he just didn't know what to make of it.  
"Fine," he said in a strained voice, "I'm going to my locker, just, whatever" he added.   
Kise's arm was tugged, hard, making the younger boy give off an irritated look for a split second before looking down. Kasamatsu couldn't help but smirk, having girls cling to him, having them go in awe, and just never being able to shake them off must be torture, and that was what Kise was going through. "Oh, Se- Kasamatsu -Senpai this is Masumi, Masumi this is Kasamatsu- Senpai a THIRD year" Kasamatsu gave Kise a face, then forced a smile at the girl before turning around, not caring if she said hello or not. Kise bumped up against him, leaning in. "SO~ Did you see the game last night?"

"What game?"

"The basketball game that was on last night. My dad and I watched it and let me tell you I was so disappointed, WE LOST!"

"Well, I didn't see shit. I got home and fell asleep, that's that. And thanks for telling me how it ends. I was going to watch it when we get to the beach to pass the time"

"Oh, sorry. But you can still watch it, they did really great things that might've given them the chance of winning"

"If they didn't have a strategy, then making good moves wouldn't justify them winning. Good moves and what-naught aren't always the go-to way to get ahead"

"Agg. Please, no more basketball until the game!" Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh, "What? One game on T.V and you just can't deal with basketball anymore"

"No! Losing the fucking game. Like, I just don't want to deal with basketball anymore, until the new season"

"You do fucking realized that we are going to have a game with the thorn up our ass called Serin, where you're precious 'Kuroko-chhic' and 'Kagami-chhic' ar-"

"No" Kise pressed himself against Kasamatsu, leaning towards his ear. "No, you're the precious one here, the only one. They are just people I respect". Kasamatsu moved his head away from Kise, staring up at him. "If that's what you say," he said coming to a full stop at his locker. He did his combination, unlocking it. "Hold this," he said to Kise, as he tossed his lock to him. Kasamatsu shoved his duffel bag inside, removing his backpack, he pressed it against the locker, unzipping it. While he was fishing through it, he noticed a small hand pass through the pale lockers back and forth. Kasamatsu forgot all about the girl that was following them, he already forgot her name. Kasamatsu pulled out his school supplies, throwing his backpack to into his locker, slamming the door. Kise moved into his way, putting his lock back on. "Okay," Kasamatsu said, glancing over at the clock. "The bell is going to ring, so, bye"

"Um, I'll see you here when the bell rings, to walk down to the locker room together"

"Kise, are you okay. Your acting different"

"Nope, I'm fine. Can I get a hug" Kasamatsu didn't know what to say to that. He shook his head no, and Kise gave him a small smile. "Okay, See ya," Kise said as he walked back down the hall. "No whining, that's surprising," he said to himself. Kise would try to do anything to get what he wants, the whining was one of them and Kise would pretty much do it anywhere since he had no shame. Kasamatsu let out a puff of air, walking a few feet down to his first class.

+

When the last bell rang, Kasamatsu grunted. All the energy he had during his first-period and second-period class was drained. Math and Chemistry was a bitch. The teacher threw paper after paper at them, making them rush to finish it all in the twenty-nine minute period, honestly, no kid would want to have homework in a half of day. Kasamatsu drowned his head over all his papers, never stopping, he finished one paper and on to the next one he went without taking a break. He was lucky enough that all they did in History and English was just read, it had a light atmosphere that was calm and soothing, no one really read and the teacher didn't have a care in the world. During those two classes, all of Kasamatsu's energy that he had left started to slowly sap away in the placid room. History class was the breaking point. Their teacher had started to play a movie, 'Iron Jawed Angels', even thought they only watched the movie for a few minutes, it really did give off the vibe and the message of the struggle for women suffrage during the 1900's, Kasamatsu enjoyed the beginning, choosing to buy the movie when he got his next allowance.  
And now Kasamatsu sat in his seat, near the far back of the room, head resting on his arms as he watched his fellow classmates leave the room in a hurried pace. He was tired, and it didn't help that he had a practice game in the next half an hour. With much reluctance, Kasamatsu rose from his desk, legs aching for how long he had been sitting down. He grabbed his things, taking small steps to the classroom door. Once he stepped into the hall, he caught sight of Kise, leaning against his locker door, toying around with his phone, backpack and duffel bag tossed on the floor. A group of girls had stationed themselves a few feet away, peering at him, like some sort of god. Kasamatsu scoffed at that. 'Aren't you supposed to be third years, act like it, instead of a twelve-year-old girl' he thought.

He walked up over to him. "Move," Kasamatsu said, not giving Kise the chance to reply as he was nudging him to the side. Kasamatsu unlocked his locker. "Must be a struggle to be popular?" he said as he was shoving his books back into the large hole of his backpack. "Tell me about it" Kise replied with a whine. "They don't get it when I tell them to stop, or when I say it right to their faces that I don't want any of them. They just keep going and going"

"Sounds like someone I know," Kasamatsu said giving Kise a hard stare. All Kise did be give him a questioning look. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, pulled his backpack out of the locker, swinging it over his shoulders along with his duffel bag. He closed the locker with a hard bang, scaring some of the girls a few feet away. He locked it again and without any warning, he started to walk.

In no time they made it down to the locker room, Kise trotting behind Kasamatsu in silence, upon entering, barely anyone was there, aside from a few members Kasamatsu knew nothing about. He walked over to his locker, swinging the door open. Kasamatsu removed his backpack, harshly throwing it inside. He lightly placed his duffel bag on a nearby bench, unzipping it, taking out his uniform. He walked over to his locker again, opening the door to cover most of his body. Kasamatsu removed his shirt and pants, quickly changing into his uniform. He went over to the bench, taking out his knee high socks, putting them on one by one. By the time he was done putting on his socks, the rest of the members entered the room. "A little late their guys," Kasamatsu said to the few members taking their spot at their lockers. "Ag. I didn't realize we had a time limit" Hayakawa responded. "Yeah, if you want your ass out of here early. I mean we can make it a three-hour game" Kasamatsu responded. A loud bang came from Kise's locker. He emerged from behind his locker door, uniform shirt halfway on, "Now, hold on a minute. Who makes a three-hour practice game?"

"I can. Piss me off and I'll make it three hours? Kise let out a shivered cry making the four men laugh except Kasamatsu. Hayakawa mumbled something under his breath and that was the last time anyone talked until they entered the gym. "Were going to do some drills. Jog, run around the gym, don't care what you do" Kasamatsu said as he went over to the storage room, pulling out a cart full of basketballs, unlocking it along with placing it near the end of the court.   
After a while of preparing a few things, Kasamatsu joined the others who preferred to jog around the gym than run. He took his time, not wanting to rush through and end up hurting himself later on. He jogged around the gym for about ten minutes, before he went to the center and did a quick stretch, later gathering everyone who was going to play in the game around to go over their game plan.

It was about 12:48 the Serin team decided to come. A few minutes late, but Kasamatsu couldn't complain. The moment Kuroko and Kagami entered the gym, Kise ran to them, letting out a small screech of happiness that was heard throughout the whole gym. This is the same thing Kasamatsu told him not to do, and now the smaller man was having a hard time not bashing Kise's head in, not wanting to cause a scene with the fact that they needed Kise for the game. After a few minutes of Kise dotting on the two men, Kasamatsu strolled his way over there. 'A kid, a fucking kid' he thought as he walked up to him. He harshly pulled on the back of his uniform, trying to make it go unnoticed. "You have a fucking team. Unless you want to transfer, you better beat your ass over there before I bench you. Socialize after the fucking game" Kasamatsu said, voice low and rough. He let go of Kise's shirt and walked back to the other side of the gym. It seemed like his little threat paid off, the moment Kasamatsu turned around Kise was already sitting on the bench, looking down at his feet. Three more minutes later, both teams lined up in a line facing each other. "Let's have a good game," Hyuga said as he shook hands with Kasamatsu. "Of course" was all Kasamatsu replied to him.

  
+

It was a close game. Both teams always had the upper hand on each other. There was a time where Kasamatsu thought they were going to lose, but instead, the game reached a tie.

Kasamatsu grabbed his water bottle, taking a large swig, feeling the burning sensation down his throat. Sweat covered him from head to toe, his shirt felt disgusting, clinging to his back. Looking over to the other side of the gym, Kasamatsu grunted. Kise just couldn't keep his hands off of him, needing to be a clingy child. He had a team to talk to and a team to give respect too. Kasamatus even shoved Kise to the bench for almost costing them the game. Kasamatsu just didn't understand why Kise found Kuroko so enduring. Yes, he did go to middle school with him and Kuroko did have an impressive ability, but what more was to be added to that, he was plain and just.... plain. Kasamatsu was going to yell at Kise from the top of his lungs, embarrass him a little, but Kasamatsu just wasn't up for it, he was tired, tired and sweaty. Kasamatsu decided to leave to the locker room.

He sat down, trying to calm his breathing, taking larger and larger sips of water. The eerie quiet of the locker room was soothing, peaceful, calming, something Kasamatsu needed in his life, but that was never the option. His life at home had always been a hinge, a crushing depression, something he wanted to rip out of him, but, he even knew it was something that was going to stay etched into his life.   
After sitting on the bench for a while, no one walking in yet, Kasamatsu decided to just change. He swung his locker door open, grabbing his discarded school clothes off the locker floor. He hastily removed his shift, letting out a sigh of relief. Kasamatsu glanced over at the gym door before removing his pants. Kasamatsu wasn't self-conscious, but being practically naked in school, in the open, wasn't the greatest and most amazing thing Kasamatsu should feel about.

He quickly changed, feeling much worse with the annoying fabric and the fact that his uniform wasn't fit for the summer, making him sweat even more. Kasamatsu pushed all his clothes into his duffel bag, taking a few more sips of water to calm his overheated body.   
"Senpai~"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, throwing his now empty bottle of water on the floor. "Did you enjoy molesting Kuroko"

"What? No, I would only molest you" Kise said, with a huge grin on his face. "Say shit like that again and I will stab you"

"Okay, okay. Let's get to the serious business here. My dad's outside and everyone's going to be pouring in as soon as they finish the butt load of sweets Kagamicchi had smuggled into his duffel bag that I may or may not had purposely knocked over so we would be able to get this time here alone. Oh and nice black underwear, you have a very slim body"

Kasamatsu grunted. He pulled his duffel bag and backpack out the locker, throwing them to the floor. "That's it," he said, menacingly walking towards Kise, who in a fight off fear started moving his way backward only to fall over his own two feet. "Okay, okay. I will stop just please". Kasamatsu scoffed, moving his way back to his discarded things. "Alright. Hear me out and please just hear me out" Kasamatsu sighed. "I want to start all over"

"All over?"

"Yup. My name is Kise Ryouta"

"Um....Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"I like you", "I do not like you"

"See, that right there. What is wrong with that statement?"

"I don't....that I don't like you?'

"Exactly. My goal here is to- wait let me clear this up first. You don't like me, myself or you just don't like me like me in the term I'm talking about now?

"What?....the second one?"

"Really. You like me as a friend"

"Who said that"

"Nothing, I'll just keep it at that. Okay, so my goal is to make you fall for me" at hearing that Kaamastu laughed, "Sure it is"

"......and I have just realized that I was doing everything wrong and kind of backwards". Kasamatsu let out an exaggerated gasp, "You just fucking realized you twat". Kise looked at him with an amused face,"Twat?" he muttered out. "Yes twat"

"Alright. So I know you only have a few months left and then you are forever done here"

"Let me stop you right there. You do realize that in a few weeks, I would have to step down as well as the other upperclassmen so that we can focus on our studies to get into college. So your little plan would backfire so hard"

"Damn, let me finish. As I said this morning. I'm not stupid. So I am or we are going to start over" Kise said, clapping his hands together as he moved his way over to Kasamatsu. "We will forget everything, act like a few days ago never happened and-"

"Hold on. You do realize that if you say this all the good little things that you did do, will be erased"

"I...oh"

"And I do have to admit. You did some good, little things. I mean,let me be honest because that's the only shit we have here in this situation. This morning I enjoyed our conversation, even though it wasn't the best, I found myself smiling at the end of it. I don't know what it means, but you better hope it's a good thing"

"It is. It's a very, very good thing!" "Alright then."

"So. Let me fix this. All of this. Keep all the good things I did, keep them all. I want to make this right. I want to start over and hopefully make it before you leave"

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

"Um.......you know. I don't know. What would be things that would make you fall for me quickly"

"I don't know. Dates, sweet little things, you know. The small, stuff? I don't really know what to answer since I'm a boy"

"Answer it that way"

"Um.....Personality. And right now yours isn't the best, but it's not bad. You can't change how you are. Um, you have to impress me. I don't know what else to say. Just take anything from the things I said and let's see"

"I'll try my hardest"

"Sure you will. Hurry up and change. I just want to get this day over with"

"Yes sir," Kise said as he strolled over to his locker, lightly skipping. Kasamatsu gave him a dirty look, but the moment Kise faced away from him, Kasamatsu couldn't but help smile at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I'm cutting it in half. This too me like 4, 5 weeks to do, I was kind of slacking, 'you know school and stuff'. SO yeah~ I try to get the other part up, lets hope summer doesn't make me lazy...
> 
> Leave a Kudo :0


	23. A View From the Other Side 1 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise an update. So here it is. I did say I was going to finish the second part the last time, but I didn't have enough time to write something every day so just bare with me and my 1 1/2. Next part is part two, this is just a little transaction to that. I won't take forever for an update next time.....I hope :)

By the time Kasamatsu and Kise managed to get to the front of the school, their bodies decided to give out. Playing a practice game with Serin was like making a deal with the devil. It was exhilarating, fun, challenging, but the consequences at the end were deadly, neither team wanted to lose and that's what they strived for, every time, and every time they played together they never really learn their lesson, ignoring it for the gist of the competition. Kasamatsu's body gave out a few minutes ago in the locker room, but he pushed himself to make it out of the school and make it to the nice cold car that was waiting for them at the school gates, but eventually his body gave out and now the only choice he had was to lay against the wall, motionless. On the other hand, Kise kept on walking, he barely made it out of the school before he dramatically collapsed onto the floor and stayed there.

"Kise," Kasamatsu said, voice raspy even though he downed a whole bottle of water. "Kise, ge-", Kasamatsu heavily sighed, speaking was a chore in the condition he was in. Kasamatsu rested his head against the wall, taking in slow breaths, he wouldn't mind falling asleep in the hallway, but sooner or later a security guard will come find them and force them out. Kasamatsu really didn't want to deal with over obnoxious people at the moment, so without thinking about it, he shifted himself to the side, pushing his body up by his hands and with the support of the wall. Standing up seemed more like a fight, his legs were weak and shaky, making him depend on the wall for walking. It was a miracle that his duffel bag and bookbag managed to stayed on, if they had fallen off Kasamatsu wasn't about to bend over to pick them up, if he did, he certainly knew he would collapse again and at that time he was going to stay on the floor until the security guard would have to drag him out of the school. Kasamatsu slowly made his way to Kise, taking a small step at a time, using in all the support the wall gave. Once he reached him and without a word Kasamatsu kicked his side once and when Kise didn't respond he kicked him once more, harder. Kasamatsu kept this up until Kise responded. "I'm up," he said, his voice muffled by the floor. Kasamatsu took a long swallow, feeling the aching pain for his need of water,"Get up" he said. Kise grunted, moving his body so that his knees were propping him up. Kise's face was a deep red, making him look more like a tomato with brightly colored hair. Kasamatsu refrained from making a snarky comment about it, instead, he went back to focusing on moving to the front doors of the school.

His legs were refusing to work properly, they didn't want to support his weight, and Kasamatsu was nearing the end of the hall. It took him about fifty seconds from Kise's dead body to reach the front doors. Kasamatsu was reluctant to let go. The image of him relaxing in the nice cold car was giving him just a small spark of energy to let go, and he did, only to gravely regret it in the end. Kasamatsu took a step forward and started to sway, his legs giving out, Kasamatsu was ready to collapse, planning to grip the front door handle. Instead, he felt a pair of big arms wrap around his waist. Quickly looking to his side Kasamatsu saw Kise. "How the fuck" Kasamatsu said, not understanding the mere fact of how Kise was standing, standing as if no game had happened today as if he didn't collapse on the floor just a few seconds ago. "I don't know. I think it's the size difference" Kise simply stated. Kasamatsu was going to say something back to him, but decided against it, he didn't want to to give Kise a reason to let go of him and have his face meet the concrete. "Just move."

Kise gave him a smile and slowly started walking, pulling Kasamatsu with him, while Kasamatsu pried his legs to move along with him. Three minutes later, they both ended up at Kise's car. From what Kasamatsu could see from the window, Kise's father was busy doing something on his phone to realize that they had shown up. Kise opened the back door, to only scare the crap out of his father. Kise snickered, while his father just stayed paralyzed, phone in his lap. "Got scared there?" Kise said as he softly pushed Kasamatsu inside the car. Before Kise closed the door, Kasamatsu uttered a soft 'thank you' in which Kise happily replied back with a "No problem". Once the car door was closed Kise harshly opened the passenger seat door, throwing himself in and slamming it in the process. "Please, stop slamming the door. One of these days you're going to pay for the insurance" Kise's father said as he started the car. "I'm just making sure it closes okay"

"BY slamming the life out of it?"

"Yes"

Kise's father gave him a dull stare before fiddling with the radio controls. A few seconds later Kasamatsu felt the nice draft of cold air coming out of the small air vents. The nice coldness relaxed his weak and tired body.

"I got your things." his father said, passing Kise a small bookbag, "I'm picking up your mother at work, so just shower, or change or whatever at Kasamatsu's house. You don't mind, do you?"

'Yes' "No," Kasamatsu responded. Kise turned around in his seat to face him, "Really you don't mind, Senpai". It took everything in Kasamatsu's body to not curse at him, he gritted his teeth, shaking his head in a poor attempt of a no. Kise gave him a small smile, turning over in his seat. Kasamatsu sighed, rolled his eyes and shifted himself as much as possible to be pressed up against the door. He took a quick look outside, the passing trees seemed like a blur, along with the everyday pedestrians on their daily tasks. Kasamatsu leaned back into the seat. Closing his eyes, a few minutes later Kasamatsu drifted off.

+

"Senpai", "Kasamatsu Senpai"

"Tugg on him"

"I'm not asking to be beaten. Doesn't he look so cute like that" As if on cue, Kasamatsu woke up, well more as in opened his eyes, since he wasn't truly asleep. Kasamatsu had woken up three minutes ago due to an idiot Kise, blasting up the radio, that ended up scaring the living hell out of Kasamatsu. And just a few minutes ago he tried to fall back asleep, which didn't come easily. "Did you say something?" Kasamatsu asked, to a slowly reddening Kise. "Nope, nothing, nothing at all. Um.....lets get moving...I guess" Kise smiled at Kasamatsu, quickly moving away. All Kasamatsu did was roll his eyes. He reached for his duffel bag, pulling it out of the car first before shifting his body over to the very corner of the seat. He pushed, stumbling to the pavement. Luckily his legs worked again, and he soon regained his balance. He shut the car door, reaching into his back pocket of his bookbag to retrieve his keys. Kasamatsu started walking, never giving Kise a glance as he made his way to the front porch. He unlocked the door, carefully placing his keys on the small coffee table that held the family mail. "It's been a while. Still looks the same" Kise commented behind him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever Kise. Not like you remember every inch of this place" Kasamatsu said walking up the stairs. "Actually -"

"Shut it, I don't want to know. Just go fucking shower. And after you shower, you will quietly sit on the couch DOWNSTAIRS and wait until I'm done. Got it?" Kasamatsu added, looking over to Kise, who was still near the first step. "Or we can save so much time if we just shower together. I mean, you've seen me naked, I've seen you naked. J-just think about it"

"First of all, I have never seen your nasty ass naked. Secondly, my house my rules, thirdly, get your ass up here before I whip you to death"

Once Kasamatsu finished talking, Kise ran all the way upstairs, slamming a door. Kasamatsu smirked and finished walking up the stairs. He entered his room, sliding his duffel bag off his shoulder and to the floor, then shrugging off his backpack towards his bed. He then went towards his dresser, opening the third drawer, fishing out a pair of baby blue swim trunks. He went to the top drawer, getting a pair of underwear because Kasamatsu wasn't about to go commando. In the last drawer, he took out a dark navy blue tank top. Kasamatsu then settled down on his bed.

He didn't really have the energy to go to the beach. After that excruciating game, all Kasamatsu wanted to do was lay down and sleep until the next day. But he was now stuck on this beach plan, and if he backed out last minute he really didn't want to see Kise's pained face, acting as if everything was okay when Kasamatsu knew it wasn't. Kasamatsu sighed. This whole feelings thing, was harder than it played out to be in soap operas, and anime and all that bullshit. It all went the same, shy girl likes bad boy, or geek, or jock. She confesses her feelings, and in a matter of seconds, it's a happily ever after, but all that was nonsense. Even Kasamatsu thought so, but he really wished life was like that, that simple, so easy. But that's never going to happen. He himself wasn't great with the so-called 'feelings' situation, he wouldn't really know if he had any feelings for someone else, to begin with. Well, Kasamatsu wasn't that dead inside, but to have feelings for a man, wouldn't it be different? He just didn't know. If Kise just confessed to him and a miracle of whatever happened that lead Kasamatsu to say yes, that would be, something. But it wasn't that easy and it wasn' t going to happen that way.

Kasamatsu also didn't want to crush the boy. He was leaving in a few months, Kasamatsu would be long gone and he had told Kise he would have an answer by then. Kasamatsu didn't want to see Kise's anguished face, in fact, he hated seeing that face. He didn't want to have him cry, which he would, he didn't want to see him be miserable or in best terms, know he's miserable while finishing high school, if only Kasamatsu could say yes. But, but he couldn't and that's the most frustrating part of it, that he didn't know why he couldn't say yes. No one was stopping him, he was stopping himself for whatever reason it was and that shit was frustrating enough.

"Kasamatsu senpai!"Kasamatsu thoughts were broken. He stood up calmly walking towards the bathroom. "What!" he basically yelled. "I need a towel" Kise answered. Kasamatsu growled. He stomped his way over to the small closet that was located a few inches away from his parent's bedroom, he tugged at whichever towel he found, to only have a bunch tumbling down to the floor. Kasamatsu walked back, shoved the towel at him, "When your done wiping your ass, go clean the mess of towels over there"

"But, but"

"No buts" Kasamatsu said, walking back into his room. He sighed, passing his hands through his hair. A minutes seconds later, Kise appeared at his doorframe. Hair wet, no shirt on and shorts unbuckled. Kasamatsu quickly turned around, coughing. "Sorry, I forgot some things," Kise said. Kasamatsu went over to his dresser, randomly finding one of the posters there highly interesting. He heard some shuffling and then "I'm done"

Kasamatsu quickly turned around, taking the towel Kise just had, taking his clothes and rushed over to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he threw his clothes on top of the toilet lid, the towel on the floor. He took a quick glance at the mirror, his face red. 'No' Kasamatsu said, 'it's just really hot today'

+

After Kasamatsu's shower, he hastily put on his clothes, throwing his school clothes in the hamper. He opened the door, towel in hand. The colossal mess of towels was cleaned up, and he was kind of grateful that Kise ended up doing it. When he entered his room, Kise was lying on his bed, playing around with what looked like a small stuff animal. "Wow. You're such a big boy!" Kasamatsu said as he placed the towel near the edge of the bed. Kise gave him a small glare, turning back to what he was doing. Kasamatsu then went over to his closet, pulling out some sandals to wear. He put them on, went over to his dresser, put on some deodorant, and body lotion. After he finished, he went over to his bed, sitting on the edge since Kise took up most of it. "You can call your dad we're done and...stuff" All Kise responded with was a hum. "He texted me, well I texted him. Just tenish more minutes"

"Tenish? Right?"

"SO, how's life?"

"None of your fucking business"

"Why are you so hard to conversate with?"

"It's not me, it's...you," Kasamatsu said, hissing at the end. He stood up, for no reason at all. Kise gasped,"Baby no. Don't this, I'll change.I-I promise!" Kasamatsu let the baby thing slide and played along. He smiled. Without turning his back he responded, "I can't. You'll never change, I know that and so do yo- JUST let me go"

"NO! You can't do this! Is it because of BELLA!" Kasamatsu could feel Kise tug on his arm. "Bella has nothing to do with this, you fool. You just can't accept it, can you? You're a pathetic excuse for a man!"

"Honey, Please" Kasamatsu was tugged with more force, making him tumble back onto the bed. Kise scooted up forward, wrapping his arms around him and started to do a high pitch whine and a bogus crying act that soon turned into laughter as Kise buried his face into Kasamatsu's torso. Kasamatsu couldn't help but laugh along. After their laughing session, Kise moved up higher, to the point in where Kasamatsu could feel Kise's hot breath on his neck. "Didn't you say -"

"Nooo, this is going to be so hard. Starting from the beginning again, starting all over. You should give me some leeway"

"You ask for too much you know that?"

"Yes. But for a good cost. Love"

"Stop before I throw you off the bed" Kise stuck out his tongue. He moved his head over to rest on Kasamatsu's neck. It was quite. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the air vents out in the hallway. It was nice, Kasamatsu thought, being there, laying in bed, with... Kise. Kasamatsu groaned. It was hard to admit that, that he was enjoying this cuddly thing with Kise, but in a way it was some type of progress.

Kasamatsu shifted his head to the right. Looking out towards his clean room. There wasn't really anything to talk about, well Kasamatsu just really didn't want to engage in any conversation, just laying there was fine enough.

A few minutes passed by and Kasamatsu slowly drifted off to sleep, but as soon as his body relaxed it tensed up. It felt weird very weird and Kasamatsu knew exactly what it was. On his neck, he could feel the warm wet swipe of a tongue. Kasamatsu abruptly sat up shoving Kise to the side. He quickly wiped his neck with his blanket. "What, the fuck," he said menacingly. "Your neck is very tempting" was all Kise said back to him. Kasamatsu was about to blow up when Kise's phone rang, disrupting him. 'Lucky bastard'.

"Hello?" he answered, "Yea. Oh...Okay. I know. Bye," Kasamatsu removed himself from the bed, stretching his sore muscles. " My dad's downstairs. You don't mind if I leave my stuff here and come get it later right?" Kasamatsu just gave Kise a shrug. He walked out of his room and over to the small closet, carefully pulling a towel out from the stack Kise nicely folded back. With a towel in his hands, Kasamatsu made his way downstairs and to the front door. He took his keys and opened the door. He waited a few seconds more for Kise to step out of the house when he did Kasamatsu turned the lock over, moving the door handle to the right and left, making sure it locked properly. Once that was over with, he closed it and made his way over to a glaring Kise. "You are such a baby, you know that. It's just your mother."

"So. You can't tell me that you've never hated one of your parents at a certain time"

"Okay...maybe..yes. But your are always like this when she's around"

"No. This is just a phase" Kise said as he gave Kasamatsu a bitchy look, all Kasamatsu did to that was flip him off. He made his way over to the car, getting in, leaving the door open for Kise to enter. "Mother," Kise said, as he slammed the car door closed. "For god sakes Ryouta!" his father said. Kise's mother looked at both of them from the rear view mirror, smiling at both of them. "Kasamatsu, nice to see you again. Ryouta, that's no way to greet someone, especially your mother"

"HI, mom"

She gave them one last smile before looking over to Kise's father. They both started talking about something, but Kasamatsu wasn't too interested in what it was. He took a glance out his mirror for no apparent reason. He leaned back into the seat, head gently resting beside the headset. Kasamatsu wanted to get a few minutes of sleep, his body was feeling better now, but he was still tired.

"You gonna sleep?"

Kasamatsu lifted his head. Giving Kise a 'What do you think' type of look. Kise shuffled closer to Kasamatsu, resting the tip of his head against his shoulder. Kise gave him an uncertain look. Kasamatsu shrugged and leaned back down, trying his best to fall asleep.


	24. A view from the other side pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So~ here the is the chapter after forever. I feel bad for taking such a long time -UGGG- I have to try harder!

The car ride to the beach wasn't as bad as Kasamatsu thought it was going to be. Kise's parents kept them entertained during the whole forty-five-minute drive. Kise's father put on his old 'classy songs' as he would call them, and tell analysis on how society today didn't appreciate the oldies and all those jazz groups. For Kasamatsu it was pretty funny, with the way Kise's father would get so emotional when he talked about an artist during his days. On the other hand, Kise's mother did the unspeakable and told them an embarrassing moment in Kise's life, which rendered him speechless in the corner of the car, with a bitch face layered on- he stayed like that for about ten minutes before he returned the blow to his mother. In all aspects, Kise's parents were astonishingly different from his own parents. His parents were not on the friendly scale, never have been and they weren't getting there anytime soon. They were more the secluded type, dragging their only son down that path too. When Kasamatsu was little, he was forced to stay inside, he never went to any school events, never allowed to any birthday party, it was a bad time for him as a child, along with their torment to be the best out of everyone, to achieve the greater things, to not be dull and to just grand, that was a lot of pressure that was placed on a small child, and to this day, they haven't changed. It's a miracle Kasamatsu is able to even leave his own house.

Kise's parents were the type of parents that cared for what their child did with his life. In the forty-five minutes it took to get to the beach, Kise's parents had asked him about school and friends, in the eighteen years of his life, his parents had never asked anything concerning his social life, they acted as if it was something that never existed. In fact, the only social thing Kasamatsu ever did as a child was the one time he was taken to a basketball game with his parents at the age of eight, that day Kasamatsu was awarded a silver medal, along with a few other kids in school, for the overall best grades during that year. When he got home, he showed his parents, leaving out the fact that he was not the only one with the medal, he feared they would be discouraged over that. And on the same day, he was given a prize, a basketball game in a stadium with his parents, after that, Kasamatsu tried his hardest, but in the end, they didn't care anymore about the metals. Kasamatsu sometimes blames them for his personality and the way he interacts with people *cough cough, Kise* but they can't be blamed for everything because they were corrupted by their own parents and they are truly monsters, especially when they visit during the holidays.

"When we get there can I get some lobster," Kise said, as the car passed by the welcome sign. His father responded with a flat out no, Kise groaned. Once they paid the toll, a wave of stores was the first thing Kasamatsu saw. There was about anything you could find in the city , restaurants, pubs, merchandise, arcades, variety of ice creams and fast food stands, it was overwhelming for him. Kasamatsu had never been to the beach before, he didn't want anyone to know, but he couldn't he gawk out of his window, he took a quick glance to the side, to find Kise staring at him. "What," he said, strangely finding his voice out of place. Kise gave him a smile and pointed to his side of the car window. On Kise's side, Kasamatsu could slightly see the golden sand, along with a sliver of blue through the cracks of the fence. Kasamatsu unbuckled his seat belt, gliding over to where Kise was seated, firmly pressing himself against him, not caring how Kise wrapped his arm around his back, pulling him closer. In front of the fence, were rows of cars, all parked next to a meter. About every twenty cars, there would be an opening that leads into the actual part of the beach. 

Kise's father drove all the way to the main plaza, which had about four different roads with a huge island in the middle, with more stores around it. This seemed the type of place people went to walk or buy or whatever since there was an abundant amount of people in the streets. Driving through the main plaza was a hassle, because of said people. Kasamatsu was already getting antsy when the car only moved three inches in the last ten minutes. He was still pressed up against Kise when he shoved his face into the crook of his neck. Kasamatsu really didn't care, he just wanted out and to get a feel of the hot sand, and smell the sea salt in the air.

Ten more minutes later, they were able to get a parking space. Kise's father parked the car on the west side, which really didn't matter at this point. Once the car turned off, Kasamatsu slowly got out of the car, the sun was still high in the sky, there was a nice breeze that flew by the moment he slammed the car door. It felt nice against his skin. "Alright, boys. Just take this down. Find a spot not too close to the water and not in a place crowded with a lot of people, please and thank you" Kise's father said near the back of the car. "And, be careful with the cooler, the wheel might come flying off and everything might spill. Don't want the seagulls to attack again. Right, Ryouta?" his mother added. Kise groaned, "Please don't remind me" 

"No, No, say, say. Let Kasamatsu know, so he's prepared"

"Haven't you embarrassed me enough yet?" Kise added, to only get a shark laughter from his father and a snort from his mother. Kasamatsu walked over to the back of the car. A blue, medium sized cooler was placed next to Kise, with him dreadfully looking down at it. "Okay...well. It didn't have to do with the cooler, but more with the food. My mom had bought one of the long pieces of bread to make some sandwiches. And I used it. My parents went over to get hotdogs and stuff....and I ran off to the water. When I got back a swarm of seagulls were fighting over the bread, they ran off with it. I got so many pitiful stares from people around me, god it was awful"

Kasamatsu laughed at that, earning a glare from Kise, "I should get paid for telling that story to everyone. Maybe paid in food. Dad lobsters right"  
"Ryouta, I already said no"  
"Just get crab honey, it's cheaper"

"Oh come on, how much could one measly piece of seafood cost"  
"Well, your 'measly' piece of seafood costs about forty dollars, and did you forget you had a guest, so it goes up to eighty bucks. Crab 'bout twenty-five". 

"You're forcing it. And what's a twenty dollar difference?"  
"Ryouta just drop it", His father said. He motioned towards the cooler and went back into the trunk of the car. Kasamatsu strolled over to one side of the cooler grabbing the handle, he waited for Kise to grab his handle, then they heaved the cooler up. It was heavier than it looked. They both started walking down to the opening that was a few feet away from the car. They walked and reached the sand. They walked as far as they could carry the cooler but had to stop somewhere to catch their breaths. While they were waiting, Kasamatsu took off his slippers, the sand was piping hot, but that didn't matter when it kept going in between his sandal and feet. After their small break, they heaved the cooler to a nice spot. A few people were in front of them, and three were behind them. It wasn't such a bad spot, his parents didn't complain when they reached them. Kise's mother handed Kasamatsu a small bottle of sunscreen. He opened it, pouring the thick white liquid into his palm. He spread it over his legs, arms, neck, and face. He avoided taking off his shirt if he went swimming, he would apply the sunscreen then, he felt awkward undressing in front of random people. He went over to Kise, throwing the sunscreen to him. Once Kise was done, Kasamatsu looked over to Kise's mother who had just finished throwing down the burgundy blanket, had two chairs placed next to it with an umbrella over them. Kasamatsu laid down on the blanket, careful to not mess it up. He laid on his stomach, burying his face into his arms. "Hey," Kise said beside him, in reply Kasamatsu grunted. Kise shoved himself next to Kasamatsu, making him look up from his makeshift pillow. "What?" Kasamatsu grunted out. "Nothing, sleep away. I'll just be here"

Kasamatsu gave Kise a hard look. "No. I don't trust that. What do you want?"

"Are you hungry?" Kasamatsu paused to answer that, he did eat breakfast but that was about six hours ago, considering that it was one in the afternoon, he could go for something to eat at this time. Without answering Kise, Kasamatsu gave him a light nod, making the younger boy spring up from his position next to him and ran over to his parents. It was at that time and moment that Kasamatsu saw what Kise was wearing. He wanted to gauge his eyes out from the overbearing color. When Kise returned, Kasamatsu glared at him. "What the fuck is that?" he said. Kise looked around himself confused, "Money," he said ." No. That" Kasamatsu pointed at Kise's shirt "Um...a shirt?" he said back. "No, that is not a shirt. It's an abomination to the world."

"Hey! What's wrong with it?"

"Kise...it looks like you are trying rival out the fucking sun. If I were a thousand miles away, I would've mistaken you as the sun, walk towards you and realize that it was a moron wearing an idiotic color out in the open." Kise gaped at him, "Why are you complaining about it now"

"Firstly, I never pay attention to what you wear. Secondly, why would I, and thirdly, change it, for the love of god. Neon colors just don't suit you. Please, please change it before I have a stroke". Kise stared down at Kasamatsu for a few seconds, before making his way back to his parents. "Okay, let's go, fashion guru" Kise yelled at him. Kasamatsu rolled onto his back, slowly getting up. He walked over to Kise, who started walking ahead of him. "Are you mad, I insulted you?"

"No. I'm just counting how much money I took from my dad before he realizes I took half his wallet with me".

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kise"

"Unfortunately not". Kasamatsu sighed. "Maybe, I should've stolen his credit card?"  
"Just...no...just stop talking. Focus on getting a new shirt"  
"After we eat", Kasamatsu sighed again. They walked all the way up to the opening, passing all the cars and walking down the streets. Many kids run up and down the sidewalks, people are outside pubs with loud music blaring out from different directions. Kise and Kasamatu walked through many food joints, some for ice cream, others for candies and a few of the hot dog and hamburger stands. "You know where we're going, right?", Kasamatsu asked when they started passing all the food joints that had seafood in them. "Of course" was the only thing Kise said. After seven or eight minutes of walking, they turn up in front of a small restaurant with a little picture of the ocean in front of the door. Kise held the door open for Kasamatsu, the inside was just as small as the outside, there were a few tables surrounding the front counter. The theme in the restaurant was the ocean. The wallpaper was a sandy color, while the table cloths were designed with small anchors and sea creatures. Kise swiftly went up to the front counter. "Hi, can I have two servings of lobster," he said to the small girl in front. "And how much will this cost?" Kasamatsu asked Kise while he sat down at the closest table near the counter. "Umm...I don't know. The last time I was here, I was with my grandparents, they bout me lobster from here, best lobster I've ever had" Kise said as he sat across from Kasamatsu.

"Right. Sure it is"

"Are you judging the food before you even taste it. Your one of those people?"

"What? No you moron!" A small time period of silence fell upon them when Kasamatsu spoke those three words, but it only lasted about three seconds before Kise spoke again. "Is there ever a day when you don't insult someone, or curse at them with reckless abandon?" he said, folding his arms on top of the table, fixing a pointed look at him. "I...did I offend you in any way. I believe I have the freedom of speech, and so, li-"  
"Just answer the question"

"No, not since I was -let me rephrase that, the moment I knew what curse words were, and all that stuff, I've never not cursed at someone, but I was a kid, so I said them in my head, but after a while and the older I got, I yeah". Kise gave Kasamatsu a hard look, making the smaller boy turn his head over to the restaurant doors. "You monster," Kise said, making Kasamatsu whip his head towards him. "You little mother fucker. Excuse me?"

"Oh, my god. WHY? Okay. Let's try this. No more swearing, until tomorrow, please. And before you say 'you shit head' or some other fuckery, here are my reasons, if you don't like them, too bad. Firstly, I know for a fact you are going to slip up and probably call my dad a fuckhead, he's just like me and we do not want that, secondly, you need a filter and it's about time that happens. Hey, if you make it till you get back home, I'll do anything you want me to, Promise you that, even though I don't want to". Kasamatsu knew that Kise had a point, for the first part, about his parents, he was bound to fuck up and Kise's mother or father did not seem like the people he'd want to swear in front of. The second part he can dismiss, he knew how much he swore and how much he insulted people, but he's been doing it for years, that is part of his character in some weird way, he was not about to let Kise have the upper hand, but at the same time, being able to hold anything over that dog was the best part. Anything he wanted. With just that Kasamatsu can think of a million ways to make his life a living hell, and he might as well accept for just that small leverage.

"Fine" Kise gave him a wide smile. "It starts the moment we leave this place".

"Alrighty"

"First of all, stop looking so fucking happy, second of all don't you dare ever use those fucking words again before I personally slit your throat with a butter knife"

"That...is...very...creative? Butter knives age overlooked a lot" Kise said as he slipped out the chair. He looked as if he was going to say something, opening his mouth and closing it again, he gave Kasamatsu a forced smile before walking back up to the counter, which was pointless since it was three feet in front of them. Kasamatsu couldn't help but smile, oh this is the only reason being older than someone comes in handy, they have to respect you and in Kasamatsu's case any disrespect he gets will not end well with the other party, everyone knows that.

A few more minutes passed before the food actually arrived. It was in one of those oval red baskets, filled with some type of parchment paper, with a dipping sauce in the corner. Kise paid the girl before hand, not wanting to wait ten minutes after the meal to pay. He gave her an overgenerous tip. He brought the food to the table to only get back up and walk towards the counter again. The lobster was already cut open in half, its meat nicely seasoned (Kasamatsu may or may not of taste a little piece of it) and mixed with a condiment, mayonnaise, Kasamatsu assumes. Kise comes back two minutes later with a small bag full of french fries. "Dig in"

"No drinks?"

"Do you want one. Sorry, I did-"

"No. Kise. No. It fine. This is fine". Kasamatsu said as he reached over to the small bag, grabbing a handful of french fires, dumping it onto his oval red basket. The food tasted much better than what Kasamatsu thought. The place doesn't look like it gets many customers, but the ones they do get are lucky to be able to eat a piece of heaven. Kasamatsu practically swallowed his food whole, never pausing to take a nice breath of air. During some points, when someone entered the restaurant, he tried to reach over and grab a small portion of Kise's fries, he would catch Kise staring at him with a small smile of endearment, and Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel shy about it and advert his eyes elsewhere. By the time they finish all the food, Kasamatsu feels like he could explode at any moment. Kise insisted on buying at least a bottle of water befoe leaving, and he did.

"That wasn't so bad right?". Kise says as he twisted the cap off the water bottle, taking a few swings. "No, it was pretty good".  
"Good". Kise motioned the water bottle over to Kasamatsu who took a few swings also. "Hey, we just did an indirect kiss". Kasamatsu stopped walking, he looked over to Kise with dread on his face. "Listen you m-"

"Ah, AH, AH no swearing remember. And that is the only time I am going to remind you. Oh! and if you do lose, I get to do whatever I want. with. you." Kise said with a smile on his face. Kasamatsu shoved the water bottle towards Kise's chest. "Oh, don't be like that" Kise added, swinging his arms around Kasamatsu's shoulder and pulling him close to his body, squeezing the living hell out of him. "Get. OFF", Kasamatsu said. "Come on, you can be way nicer than that"

"Please", Kasamatsu added to his sentence. "Please what?", Kise said back. Kasamatsu had the urge to just shove him towards the street, in hope that he gets crashed. "Please, remove yourself off of me?", this is the first time Kasamatsu had used please in a sentence that didn't involve cursing, great, he hates this. Kise rubbed his face against Kasamatsu's hair, removing himself. "That wasn't so bad no was it"

" I hope you have an early death" Kasamatsu whispered under his breath. "Let's go change that....fu... shirt", he added. "Wow," Kise said laughing afterward. Kasamatsu grunted, walking ahead of Kise, not giving a crap if he was going the wrong direction. He entered the first store he saw. It was spacious despite the many merchandises around the room. Kasamatsu walked up to one of the many racks of clothes, shuffling through them. A few seconds later Kise came barging through the door. "Not funny". All Kasamatsu did in response was snort at him. "Pick something, so you can burn that thing"

"Pick something out if you want too" Kasamatsu looked around him, there was a lot he could choose from, but the meal was enough, he didn't want to waste all the money Kise 'illegally' stole from his father, even if all the little keychains, toys, and souvenirs were enticing, he was fine just watching Kise ponder over three different racks of natural colored shirts. After a while it got boring to watch, Kasamatsu started to walk around the store. Near the back, there was a side dedicated to sandals, and the other was full of kids toys, shovels, pails, the whole get up for playing with the sand and creating sandcastles. In the middle were a bunch of random things, like sand dollars, plush sea animals and just varieties of things. Kasamatsu walked to the front of the store, where Kise was still mulling over what to get. On the checkout counter, there was a medium sized bowl with stone pebbles, writing on every single on of them. Others had drawings of birds, flowers, you name it. Kasamatsu shifted through the pill until he came up with one, it has a large tree carved into the middle of it, the branches of the tree sprouted out in every direction, it just looked and seemed artistic, marvelous to Kasamatsu, he wasn't someone who appreciated art but this stone wasn't so bad. "Okay. Got it" Kise said, as he walked over to him, holding a black shirt in his hands. It took long enough to just get one shirt, a black one at that. Kasamatsu put the stone back down."I'll be outside" he said, walking past Kise to wait in the hot sun. 

Once Kise came out, he was wearing a white shirt instead of black. "I realized I would be dying in the heat with that death trap on, so white it was". 

"Okay so where is the other one"

"He had a trash can"

"Then what's in the bag?", Kasamatsu said, pointing to the small bag Kise had in his hands. "Something my mom would like. I mean, I have to give something back for wasting all their money right?" Kasamatsu gave Kise a hard stare. "Why do you always have to be so nice. That shi- it's exhausting. Takes all my energy away".

"Oh come on, it's not like your the devil. You have a soul right?" Kise said, making a bad attempt to cross the street, and Kasamatsu tailing behind him. Two cars honked at them, well it was one and the other guy just couldn't care less if two kids got crashed over, and about a handful of the other cars who were taking a turn around the rotary had to do an emergency stop, almost colliding into each other. Kasamatsu gave them an apologetic smile, the only way he knew how to deal with a situation like that. "Souls are like a mythological type of thing. There like an essence, not a real physical thing people have" Kasamatsu answered as they made it to the other side of the street. "I didn't mean literally," Kise said, stopping in front of a bench, abruptly sitting down. Kasamatsu looked around, this side of the street was the most populated, as there were a few arcades, bars, ice cream stands, it was the side in which kids ventured to in an attempt to relief themselves of their parents. A few kids rushed past Kasamatsu, tipping him backward, forcing him to sit down next to Kise a little too close. "Fuc-"  
Kise continued, "I meant as a figure of speech? Do you have emotions, thoughtful thoughts, you know feelings"

"Of course. I'm not an emotionless monster. I have feelings, I've felt all those feelings. From my first love, my parents, to my close friends, the important people. But when it comes to others, the acquaintances, the strangers, I'm a heartless monster"

"You...you've had a first lo..nevermind. WAIT! Why are you a heartless monster towards me? I've known you for years. Were on the same team, have you ever tried?"

"Y-yeah. I have".

"You fucking liar" Kasamatsu faced Kise, giving him a pointed look, all Kise did in response was shrug, 'fucking dickbag' Kasamatsu thought. "it true. One day I woke up, happy and went to school, wanted to cut you some slack for the game we had, and one look at your face ruined it all" Kasamatsu said, with a small smile on his face."That does not count. You barely even tried, what an excuse" Kise responded, pushing Kasamatsu with one hand. He glared down at him.

"I'm not lying. It's just, you annoy me so much, that I can never appreciate anything aside from your skill in basketball, nothing"

"Oh, really, well you really appreciated my skills the other day in the locker room"

"Kise! You son of- fu-sh-ahh"

"It's hard isn't it, not being able to swear. Oh, I've rendered you useless. You're no threat to me anymore- OW!", before Kise could finish his sentence Kasamatsu punched the middle of his arm as hard as he could. When Kise jolted away and started to rub, Kasamatsu could see a red mark on his arm, likely to bruise. "Don't mess with me kid" was all Kasamatsu said, facing forward to the cars speeding their way through the busy streets. They sat there for a while, Kasamatsu felt constricted, uncomfortable sitting really close to Kise, it made him feel like he had no room to move. He wanted to slide over, but his body never did, Kise felt warm where their bodies touched despite the hot weather. 

-

After mulling over nothing on the bench, Kise stood up, hooked his arm around Kasamatsu and shrugged him over to one of the arcades. Now Kasamatsu strolling behind Kise, a cup full of coins and a variety of games to choose from. The inside of the arcade is packed, full of kids all ages and a few adults. Kasamatsu tried his best to stay out of the way, not wanting to get pushed or shoved or stepped on, this is a new environment to be in, Kasamatsu's not too sure he's enjoying it yet. He kept quit following Kise around, they played a few games, games which Kasamatsu enjoyed, he was joyful for the many basketball games, getting almost all the balls in and having a small crowd around him. He was used to it, but they were close, way too close. Kise, on the other hand, was used to it, swallowing up all the attention he got. 

"So, what's the purpose, no tickets or anything," Kasamatsu asked when they took a pause to count the coins left. "To have fun"

"So, they take our money to give us chips, coins or whatever, for nothing in return but for fun"

"Hey, it's an arcade for kids, all they want is to play the games".

"You speak from experience"

"What can I say, I'm a needy kid when I want to be", Kasamatsu scoffed at that. Once they were done counting the coins, Kise dragged him to the corner of the arcade where stood two air hockey tables. Kasamatsu knew the name of the game, but he had never played it nor seen people play it in front of him. "One on one, let's see who's the superior one between us," Kise said, slightly bending over to insert two coins into the slot. While he was doing that, Kasamatsu, very discreetly, moved to the other side of the table to read the instructions, after re-reading them a third time, Kasamatsu felt a little prepared. He got to his end of the table, and Kise got to his side. He grabbed the paddle, and so did Kasamatsu. It looked weird to him, but he made no comment. The machine started to whrr, cold air coming out of the table, it surprised him. "It's okay to cry once I beat your ass, I won't judge", Kise said as he set the puck out in front of him. Kise hit the small round thing with force, making it crash to different ends of the table, the puck got close to Kasamatsu but it hit the 'wall' zipping back over to Kise. He hit it again and the pucker went faster than the last time. Kasamatsu tried to hit it but it slipped past him into the slot. "HAHA, first point" Kise cheered. Kasamatsu expected that he looked down and fetched the puck, while Kise was distracted with his stupid point, Kasamatsu slide the puck onto the table, it was slowly moving and once it was far enough that he had the confidence it would go in, he shot it. "HEY!" Kise groaned. "Don't get too cocky," he told Kise. 

They went back and forth until it was decided that Kise was going to be the ultimate winner in this. Kasamatsu accepted his defeat gracefully, he knew he was going to lose, and he didn't really care. "Another game".

Kise went over to the side again shoving two more coins in. He rushed over to his side, Kasamatsu had the puck first, he hit it as hard as possible but it only went straight until Kise reflected it, then it started shooting everywhere. Kasamatsu wanted to pout at that. In the middle of the game, two bystanders came over, watching them play. Before Kise hit the puck that Kasamatsu had reflected he stopped it with his hand, turning over to the men at the side of the table. "Um, hi there," he said, being friendly as usual. The two guys nodded their heads, "May I help you" Kise added. "Nah, waiting to see who wins," One of the guys said, smiling. "We want to play the winner is all," the other said. Kise hummed, turning back towards the table, looking down at the puck, looking as if he was considering what the guy just said even though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Kasamatsu took a good look at them, they looked as if they were in their early twenties, Kasamatsu wasn't going to judge, he may as well be wrong. "I hope you win, though," the one closest to Kise said, stunning him, he sucked ass and if they weren't paying attention to the last game -he was sure they were paying attention- Kasamatsu was nowhere near winning this. He looked at him with a straight face, wanting to just say something, knowing it was going to come out rude, a glugging type of sound turned him back to the game, Kise had shot the puck into his slot, Kise had stopped the puck so it should be considered cheating right? He was not going to make an ass of himself so he stayed quiet. 

Kise gave him a forced smile. Kasamatsu just rolled his eyes, grabbing the puck from his slot. 

And just as the last time, Kise won, the machine flashing. Kasamatsu moved over to grab their cup of coins, but Kise got there first. "We have to go," he said to the other guys. They asked why and Kise heavily sighed. "I don't want to play anymore" was all he said, linking his arm around Kasamatsu and practically dragging him away, they made it two feet before the guy spoke again. "We can always just play a different one"

"What? Why?" Kise said, annoyance in his voice. Kasamatsu had to take a step back to understand why in the hell Kise was being such an ass. "I just spend ti-" He was cut off, "Come on. Some competition won't be the end of you, if you don't want to play then, uh let your friend join us" the guy who spoke to Kasamatsu earlier said. "Why they hell would he?"

"Kise", Kasamatsu had to intervene, because it was getting ridiculous. "Just give them a game, that's all they want"

"They never asked for such a thing, there demanding it," he said, his voice a little too loud. "Well, they kind of did"  
"Who's side are you on?", that question sent Kasamatsu reeling back as far as possible, with the fact that his arm was still in Kise grip. Sides? Sides? Since when was there sides to begin with, Kasamatsu just wanted Kise to calm down, and he wanted to move on to other games, possibly the racing ones near the front of the arcade, but they were never going to get there with Kise being a bitch about playing a game with those guys, he never knew there were fucking sides in the first place. 

"Hey, don't be like that to him. He did nothing wrong", the other guy said as he slowly made his way to Kasamatsu, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kasamatsu, who's arm was still in Kise's grip, moved towards Kise, due to the random touch and that guy smelled like cigarettes. If Kasamatus had the chance, he would use all the vulgar words he knew and chew him out, but it didn't feel right in front of a bunch of little kids. 

When he moved over to Kise, Kise walked in front of him, his hand moving from Kasamatsu's arm down towards his hand, 'well okay', Kasamatsu thought, ' I'll let him do his shit' 

Kasamatsu looked over to where a small group of girls and boys no more than eight through ten played with a claw machine and set his gaze towards them. He ignored the things Kise and the other guy were saying, keeping his gaze towards the kids, who had failed to get the plush unicorn five times and with half their money gone. The thing that made Kasamatsu tear his gaze from them and back to the situation at hand was the hard pull he was given. He was pressed up against Kise's back, hand still in his. "Don't touch him"

"Why" the other party scoffed, "He's mine"

"What?" both the other guy and Kasamatsu said in unison.   
Mine? Mine? MIne? Mine? Mine? Mine? Mine!

Kasamatsu ripped his hand out of Kise's turning around to face him. "Listen here buddy" he started to say, ignoring what the other person had to say. And to make his point clearer Kise grabbed a handful of Kasamatsu's face, pulling him up to met his lips. Kise kissed him with force, holding him tight, all Kasamatsu could do was squirm, not knowing if he should just twist Kise's neck now or after he beats the living out of him. After what seemed forever in Kasamtsus mind, Kise lets go of him, linking his arm around his and again dragging Kasamatsu away, past the group of kids, past the car games Kasamatsu wanted to play and out the arcade. Once outside Kise grunted. 

Kasamatsu wasn't too sure of what had happened, slowly mulling it over as Kise started pacing back and forth. "Kise," he said, voice sharp, making the younger boy stop in his tracks. "What the fuck was that?"

"Uh.."

"Did you do that shit just because of the comment the guy said", Kise opened his mouth but no words came out. "You....of course you would do something like that"

Kise looked everywhere but at Kasamatsu. "Take me back to the beach," Kasamatsu said, looking straight at Kise. He nodded, turning around, moving towards the street again. Kasamatsu followed a few feet behind. This time he waited for a safe sign to cross instead of following Kise right through. He was tense in front of him, his head facing the floor, and the cup of coins held in a tight grip, the plastic cup bending. Kasamatsu sighed, Kise was a child, a baby, he always told himself that and that's half the reason he decided to cut the kid some slack. "I'm not 'mad'," he said, well he was, a little, maybe a little more than that, but he wasn't going to ruin a good day. "Kise turned around. "Really?" he said, voice a little rough. "Really" Kasamatsu assured him. "I just want to take a soak in the cold, freezing water and rest" he added, just for safe measure. Kise gave him a tentative smile, turning around, less tense than he was before.

They made it back to the opening that leads to the beach, before stepping inside Kasamatsu took off his sandals. The sand was still piping hot, making him shift on his feet. They walked all the way down towards Kise's parents, who were enjoying a sandwich under the umbrella's. They were wet, meaning they had already gotten in the water and they would probably not set foot in it again. "Hey, kiddo. Nice of you to come back"

"Yeah, yeah," Kise said to his mother. "There are sandwiches in the cooler and some soda if you want" she added, obviously ignoring her own son and talking Kasamatsu instead. Kasamatsu sat down on the blanket, putting his sandals right next to them, he watched Kise shove the remainder of the money back into his father's wallet, and take the gift he got from his mother and put it inside his bag. He went over to the cooler opening it, he took out two soda's, rolling one to Kasamatsu who just put it in the sand. He went and sat down next to him with two sandwiches, giving Kasamatsu one.

Kasamatsu removed the plastic wrap from it, taking a small bite. It didn't taste bad, he took another bite, larger this time. He moved over and opened the can of soda, taking a few sips of the cold drink, it burned on its way down but that didn't stop him from drinking more. Kasamatsu looked over to find Kise in the cooler again, two more sandwiches in his hand. "What are you doing?" Kasamatsu couldn't help but ask. "Getting more to eat"

"Are you serious. More? Is this how you eat on a daily basis"

"Maybe. I don't know"

"Yes, yes, he does," Kise's father said from his chair, not even turning around."It's a miracle we still have food left after he comes home from school" he adds, earning a laughter from his wife. Kise rolls his eyes as he sits down next to Kasamatsu again. Kasamatsu shook his head at him, and Kise shrugged, taking a gigantic bite from his sandwich. Kasamatsu was nowhere near done with his, but Kise was a whole different story. It looked like he was shoving it all in his face, not even taking the time to eat it properly. It was strange why Kasamatsu didn't notice it at the restaurant when Kise finished first than him, in under ten minutes, even though Kasamatsu practically swallowed his food whole. 

The moment Kasamatsu finishes his one sandwich, he takes the wrapper and shoves it inside the soda can, which he only drank half way. He laid down, facing the sun. He looked up at it to only close his eyes a second later, Kasamatsu flung his arm around his face to shield them from the strong rays. From what he can see the sky was pretty clear, not a cloud in sight, occasionally a seagull will fly by, calling out to whatever it was. Kasamatsu turned his head to the side facing the sand. A few seagulls loitered around the place, walking up to the people who were eating. It was strange how a bird could get used to people, not fearing them one bit, he never understood how it happened. "Hey," Kise said next to him, breaking Kasamatsu from his thought. 

He grunted, not even bothering to turn his head and look at Kise who was laying on his stomach and once again a little too close. Kise didn't say anything back, he just hummed. Kasamatsu could feel him shift around a couple of time, and then something extremely soft (Kasamatsu assumed it was a blanket) was draped over both of them, covering Kasamatsu's face. He looked over to where Kise was repositioning himself, the blanket creating a blue hue, Kise's back was facing him, but their bodies was still pressed closely together. 

Kasamatsu rearranged himself, pressing his back against Kise's. He listened to the seagulls calling out, the laughing and the hushed voices of bystanders and the crashing waves before sleep easily took over him. 

 

When Kasamatsu woke up, half his body was on the hot sand, face pressed deep into the blanket. He laid motionless for a few minutes, taking in his surroundings, the loud sounds of children died down, the birds were still relentless with their squawking and their scavenge for food. Kasamatsu still felt the hot burning sun on his back, but when he turned around the sun had drastically died down, it was lower nearing the horizon, now it was just hot air and the bright blue sky, that still suffocated everyone. 

He turned his body towards the left, shoving himself on top of the blanket, near the other edge of the blanket, Kise was sleeping with his chest pressed against the blanket, while the blanket that they had originally used to get rid of the sun was thrown half way over his back and tangled somewhere on his head. He was slightly snoring. "Good Evening" Kise's mother said to him. "Um," Kasamatsu didn't really know what to say to that, partly for the reason that he did not know what time it was and that it was just awkward talking to them alone when Kise was always around. "Geez, we thought you would never wake up, you slept for hours, there are about twelve groups of people still on the beach" Kise father commented near the umbrellas. Kasamatsu stayed silent, he watched as Kise's mother went over to his side shaking him awake. 

It took a few shakes and tugs to get Kise to sit up on the blanket, his face was red on one side, a pout set deep as he swayed back and forth. He looked around, smiled at Kasamatsu before dramatically throwing himself back down. "Ryouta! Up, up, up. Come on, do something, or we leave"

Kise groaned, but sat up anyway, looking around his surroundings. "I want food," he said, voice low and husky. "Go get it," his mother told him. "You haven't moved since you've gotten here"

"Don't care, it's closer to you anyway"

Kise rolled his eyes, saying something under his breath. Kise got up from his spot, slowly walking over towards the cooler, fishing around for something. Kasamatsu laid back down, facing the water. His sole intention for coming to the beach was to throw himself into the cold water, to feel the coldness against his flushed skin, but the day was getting darker and the sun was slowly setting, and his time was running out. Kasamatsu rolled himself over to the other side of the blanket, easily getting himself up. Kise was still fishing around in the cooler, taking his hands out every few seconds due to the ice and water inside. 

Kasamatsu walked over to his bag, grabbing his black towel, he slung it over his shoulder, he glanced over to Kise and then his parents, they were all busy doing something if Kasamatsu went somewhere they won't notice his absence. Kasamatsu slowly made his way down towards the crashing waters. The closer he got the colder the sand was, and the stronger the smell of sea salt was. Kasamatsu dropped his towel a few inches away from the wet sand. 

He walked down towards the cold water, it passed over his feet , making them scrunch up. Kasamatsu wanted to walk away, run over to the hot sand, but doing so would make it harder to go back in, and it would take longer. So, he stayed. He endured the cold water passing through his feet, every free minute a wave would pass by and level the water to go up a few inches past his ankle. "You have to throw yourself in," Kise said behind him. 

"I got this" Kasamatsu responded, as he took a step further into the water. "No, you don't. Trust me"

Kasamatsu stopped moving, turning his body around to look at Kise, "I wouldn't trust you with my life" he said. He turned back towards the water, moving in deeper. "By the time the water reaches your waist, you won't have the balls to dunk yourself in. Trust me I know"

"I do not care"

"I'm just warning you", Kasamatsu scoffed at that, going deeper into the water, it was slowly rising up his body, but it was still cold as hell, he wasn't going to make it. "See, told you~," Kise said behind him. Kasamatsu momentarily jumped, he whipped himself backward, facing a wet Kise from head to toe. "When did this happen" Kasamatsu questioned, as he pointed a finger up and down Kise's body. "The moment I stepped into the water" he blankly answered, Kise reached over and planted a wet hand on Kasamatsu's shoulder. "Take the plunge, Senpai"

"I'm, pacing myself" was all Kasamatsu said as he watched Kise give him a face. "Liar", he said. "Here, let me help" Kise added, and before Kasamatsu knew what was going on, Kise wrapped his wet arms around his torso, moving them further into the water.

Then Kasamatsu was submerged into the freezing cold ocean. The water engulfed all of him, he had to hold his hand on his nose, preventing the water from getting inside. Kasamatsu shoved Kise away, pushing himself out of the water. When he did the water was all the way up to the top of his shoulders, he glared at Kise, to only get an overly satisfied grin in return. 

"I was pacing myself"

"Sure, you were. But doesn't it feel better"

"It's fu-cold"

"It takes a while to get used to it", Kise said as he swam around Kasamatsu. The water was freezing cold, it took more than a while for Kasamatsu to get used to it, mainly because he didn't move around, and when he did, it was from getting pushed by Kise. "Come on, relax, it's just water"

"Correction, it's the ocean"

"Which is water". Kasamatsu gave him a glare, which only ended up making Kise laugh his ass off. "I hope you drown" Kasamatsu growled out. "Hey! Meanie!"

Kise stopped swimming, he drifted over to Kasamatsu. "You're just cold. It's okay. Kise has the situation under control". Kise moved behind Kasamatsu, wrapping his arms around his torso. Kasamatsu could feel his chest against his back, feeling a little flustered at the way too close proximity. "There, nice and toasty"

"You're cold as hell, you ass", Kasamatsu barked out. "Hey you swore"

"Ass is not a swear word"

"How do you know"

"Trust me, I know". Kise wrapped his arms tighter against Kasamatsu, dropping his head onto his shoulder, "Ah..I'm cold" he said laughing.   
-  
By the time, Kise and Kasamatsu had struggled to leave the water or to put it in simpler terms, by the time Kasamatsu had beaten Kise to let him go and leave, the beach was mostly empty, only for a few families still enjoying the waters. Kasamatsu grabbed his black towel, draping it over himself. "That was mean. You hit my stomach so hard, what if I drowned"

"Stop whining. You had it coming, I told you to let go, and you didn't". 

"You didn't have to be so cruel". Kise whined all the way up to his parents , who were busy packing things up. "Had a nice swim?" Kise's mother asked, folding up the chairs. "Yeah, until I was almost killed by a heartless monster" Kasamatsu gave Kise a dirty look, and Kise stuck his tongue out, surprising Kasamatsu. "We've packed mostly everything. Just start carrying things to the car, and dry off first before getting in" Kise's father said. Kasamatsu slung his towel over his neck, picking up the umbrellas and chairs, without waiting for anyone, he carried them all the way down to the car, when Kise reached up to him with the keys a few minutes later, Kasamatsu dashed back down. He grabbed his slippers, bag, and the remainder of the things, before going back up to the car.   
-  
It took them a full 10 minutes to repack everything, and find their way into the highway. Durning the ride to Kasamatsu's house, Kise had managed to fall asleep again, but Kasamatsu couldn't he stayed facing out the window, listening to the soft music playing through the speakers. The car ride back was faster than the car ride to the beach. 

When the car stopped, Kise suddenly woke up, as if he wasn't sleeping for the twenty minutes they were on the road. "Um, thank you for today. It was pleasant" Kasamatsu said as he grabbed his bag, opening the side car door. "It was no problem, honey. You can come along with us anytime you want. Just ask Kise" Kasamatsu gave them a forced smile, he was never going to ask Kise for shit in his entire life. 

He got out of the car, slamming the door closed. He slowly walked his way up the driveway, fumbling around in his bag to fetch his keys. Kasamatsu took a quick glance to the street and driveway -his parents had the habit of parking on the street along within the driveway- no car in sight. At that Kasamatsu let out a sigh of relief, he really did not want to deal with their questions and demands. 

Kasamatsu reached his door, he fumbled with the keys, shoving them into the lock, he turned them while he pushed the door open at the same time. Kasamatsu threw his bag onto the floor as he tried to pull the key away from the lock. 

"Hey"

"Oh sh- Kise!" 

"So...You really did enjoy yourself?"

"...yeah, it guess, wasn't so bad"

"Great"

Kasamatsu turned around, to tug at the key again. It was an awkward silence before Kise spoke again, "One more thing"  
Kasamatsu groaned, "Wha-"

Kise grabbed the back of Kasamatsu's head, pulling it towards him. Without warning, Kise pressed his lips against Kasamatsu. It was rough but gentle at the same time. 

Kise harshly sucked on his bottom lip, pulling and biting repeatedly. Kasamatsu held back a moan as Kise lick his lips asking for entrance, which Kasamatsu was reluctant to give him. Kise pushed him backwards, making Kasamatsu trip on the ledge of the door, slamming into the nearest wall. Kasamatsu grunted, wrapping his hands around his neck, he kissed Kise harder. 

It was a fierce press of lips against lips, neither of them slowed down, neither of them moved away, moving their mouths in sync, a passionate make out. 

A distinct honking interrupting their session. Kise slowly moved away from Kasamatsu's mouth, "That's all. Oh and you lost" he said, laughing in a husky voice, Kasamatsu shoved Kise out the door, pulling his key out of the lock, slamming it closed in his face. 

He leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until he reached the floor, face burning red. 

"Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate any comments, and don't forget to leave a Kudo
> 
> I'll try to make a scheduled just for writing.


	25. In the mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I'm back
> 
> Nice how I'm back nearing Christmas lolz

  
"Well, that was fun, huh?", Kise's mother says as she unlocks the front door. His father hums in agreement behind her."I don't know what your definition of fun is since all you did was sit down all day", Kise added, shoving past both of them with the blue cooler once the door was swung open. Kise threw his sandals halfheartedly on the floor, shuffling towards the kitchen, he set the cooler on top of the kitchen counter and walked towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. "So, what did you boys do?", Kise's mother asked.

"Um, we ate, played games and swam, bout it" Kise responded nonchalantly, trying his best to move towards the kitchen door. "Oh really, that's all", she pressed again. "Yes, mother, that is all". Kise was three steps outside the kitchen when his mother spoke again. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Come here" she said, her voice a little pensive. Kise debated on that, if he kept walking he was going to get in trouble, of course, it was natural. If he turned around he knew that a 100% of the conversation was going to be about Kasamatsu and all the bullshit he's been trying to avoid for weeks. It all weighed on how his father will back him up or stick to his mother's side.

Kise sighed, gripping his water bottle a little too hard and turned around. He walked up to the kitchen table, not sure if he should sit or stand for an easy escape. His mother fished around in the kitchen, putting things away and making sure to check the stock for next week. She sighed, going to the table and sitting down with a groan. "Today was nice, huh", Kise hummed, so this is how she was going to start it, great.   
"It was nice for you to invite your friend, too. You know to keep you entertained", Kise hummed again. "So, I don't really know this friend of yours, you guys seem somewhat close"

"I guess so"

"You guess so. How does that define anything about the two of you"

'I don't know mom", Kise said, his tone clearly irritated. He felt his father shift behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, god, if his dad wasn't there, flames would go up in an instant. "You don't, know. You seem close, maybe a little bit too much?".

At that Kise flared, " _Excuse me_?. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honey keep your voice down. I'm just saying, that's all"

"How can you of all people define how close I am with someone?"

"Calm down, I can give my own opinions"

"Bullshit, all you do is force your opinion on others and make them do what you want". Kise knew he fucked up the moment he finished talking. His mother's mood changed instantly, a dark expression overcoming her. His dad squeezed his shoulder and Kise gripped the back of the chair harder. The loud yell didn't come, nothing came, his mother did nothing but stare at him. "Kise", she said, her low voice making him involuntarily flinch. "I am just trying to have a conversation with you and you are making it impossible with your attitude"

Kise was going to respond back but decided not too. He doesn't want to add more fire to the flame. "Where did this disrespect come from? I am your mother and I deserve all the respect in this house"

"Okay, fine. Just tell me what you want to get this over with". More attitude, good job Kise, he mentally patted himself on the back. She sighed, closing her eyes, rubbing her neck to get the kinks out. "It's nothing really. I just want to know what your relationship with your friend is all about"

Kise swallowed. His relationship with Kasamatsu huh? He wanted to say it was complicated because it was, there are times he does things that may be morally wrong in the sense of he's too forceful and pushy. But Kasamatsu can easily smack the shit out of him if he took it to far. But he cant say they're more than friends, he doesn't even know himself. He knew for a fact his mother is referring to the time he stayed over, he knows that she knows what had happened when Kasamatsu called about the hickeys. He was in a dilemma, lie or not lie. If he lied he's fucked, if he doesn't lie, he's still fucked. "He just a friend, mom. A couch at school. 'ts all"

She hummed, looking right at his soul. "You sure about that," she said as she played with her phone, twirling it around. Kise gripped the end of the chair harder. He felt an itch, the more she played with her phone the more he felt she had some evidence in there to say otherwise of what Kise has to say. The silence in the kitchen was tense, it was thick and anything can set it off at any moment. Kise thought of what could be evidence, he rummaged through his memory, trying to see if anything was going to be a giveaway.

Nothing came up. He and Kasamatsu were barely together around her, it was impossible for her to get that kind of evidence, but nothing ever stopped her from obtaining the things she wants. He couldn't take his chances. "I don't know what you want me to say", he said, impresses at how steady his voice was.

She hummed. That's all she did while unlocking her phone. Kise took a step back before he could run like a coward, his mother set the phone back down on the table. Kise let out a soft sigh. Before his mother can open her mouth again, Kise cut in, "I'm tired ma. Can I just go shower and sleep?". His mother hummed and nodded. "We'll continue this some other time. Don't want to ruin a good day"

Kise pushed himself away from the table, grabbing his discarded water bottle. His father patted his back a few times before he moved over to the fridge. Kise shuffled himself through the halls and up the stairs. He opened his room door, not bothering to turn on the light, he just crashed into his bed. He sighed, he was mentally tired. He just wanted to sleep, yet his body was reprimanding him, telling him to shower and do the little homework his ass of a history gave them the last two minutes of class.

He sighed once again and with a groan, he lifted himself off his bed, grabbing his towel, a pair of underwear and toppled his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His bones were aching, his eyes barely wanted to stay open, but he had duties and he was going to do them. He switched the shower on, moving the handle to hot, boiling hot. Removing his clothes, he pushed into the shower, letting the hot water soothe his aching bones.

He showered until his skin was light pink until all his fingers were pruned, the bathroom filled with steam.   
His bag was in his room, thankful that he didn't have to go back downstairs to get it. He grabbed it throwing it into his bed. He pulled out his handout, blankly staring at it. 'not today', he thought, shoving it back into his backpack and flinging the thing across the room. He opened his covers, slipping in. It didn't take long before he knocked out.

 

* * *

 

Kise awoke with a start. Shifting around to crack his bones. The sun wasn't out yet, the moon high in the sky. He wrapped his blanket around himself, moving to the floor in search of his phone that he left in his pants.

To his surprise, Kasmatsu sent him a message, the time stamp reads 8:43 pm. It was currently three in the morning. He unlocked his phone.

  
_Kasamatsu❣ 8:43pm_   
_Hey, just wanted to let you know today was fun and shit_   
_So yeah_

Kise smiled at the message, Kasamatus was so cute and that was the only thing he thought of as he replied.

 

_Me 3:12am_   
_AHHH, So cute, Senpai_   
_Of course, it was a great day, we spent it together_   
_My heart was filled with joy!_

 

Kise exited the messaging app, a silly grin plastered on his face. He went to play bubble shooter to pass the time. Unexpectedly, Kasmatsu replies.

_Kasamatsu❣3:18am_   
_The fuck was that disgusting shit you just said_   
_I'm fucking horrified_   
_your cancelled_

_Me 3:19am_   
_Ouch. So mean. I'm giving you all my love_   
_why you up at 3 am_   
_....just asking_

  
_Kasamatsu❣ 3:21am_   
_I don't want your disgusting love_   
_I have term paper and project due tomorrow_   
_*today_

_Me 3:25am_   
_Bad Snepai~_   
_You have to do all that work_   
_I feel sorry for you_

_Kasamatsu❣ 3:36am_   
_Shut up_   
_Not my fault my whole day was occupied_

_Me 3:25am_   
_So mean!_   
_You agreed to come_   
_You had fun admit it_   
_oh wait, you already did_

_Kasamatsu❣ 3:40am_   
_fuck off_   
_let me work in peace_

 

Kise bite his bottom lip, letting his phone fall down on the bed. He looked around his dark room. Thinking, contemplating if what he's going to do next was going to be worth it.

 

_Me 3:59am_   
_Can I go over and help?_   
_Maybe..._

_Kasamatsu❣ 4:05am_   
_at 4 in the morning_   
_you have to take a train to get here_   
_and you don't know this shit_

_Me 4:10am_   
_I can try..._   
_and I know shortcuts_   
_plz_

 

It took a few minutes before Kasmatus replied. Kise stared at his phone in intense silence. When Kasamatsu replied Kise jumped,

_Kasamatdu❣ 4:25am_   
_Okay_   
_you know where I live_

 

The moment Kise read that he jumped from his bed, stumbling around before turning on the lights. He walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats. When his leg was halfway through the pants he stopped and took them off instead pulling out his school pants and shirt. He packed his school supplies in his backpack and stuffed his gym bag with his basketball gear. Kise turned off the lights, opening his door as slow as possible, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he walked down the stairs. He hates how every step he took the floors creaked.

He managed to make his way downstairs. He walked into his kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around for some yogurts for the road. He closed the fridge and saw the annoying notepad his mother uses. He contemplates on writing about his whereabouts in case his mother decides to wake him up. He thinks, fuck it. He power walks it to the front door, swinging the thing open bracing the hot weather.

When he said he knew a shortcut, that was a lie, well, half a lie. He knew a shorter route that did not need the train, the time was only reduced for ten minutes so yes, it was a shortcut. The heat was excruciating and it was barely five o'clock.

By the time he got to Kasamatsu's house, Kise had a light sheen of sweat, his bangs lightly soaked and sticking to his forehead.

 

_Me 5:14am_   
_Here_

 

Kasamatsu didn't respond, he instead opened the door. At the sight of Kasmatsu, Kise smiled. He was still in his pajamas, the pants with small bears on them and bunny slippers. "You look so adorable. I can eat you up", he said, earning an embarrassed Kasamatsu in the process. "shut the fuck up", he grumbled walking back inside his house, Kise followed.

Kasamatsu's room is clean as always. His bed slightly disoriented from all the papers scattered throughout. "Are you handwriting your essay?"

"Yeah. The teacher is a bitch. All handwritten even the damn project. Eight pages in"

"Project on?"

"A fucking stupid ass book made in the 1920 whos wording is so damn cryptic that I'm about to shoot myself"

"Ouch", Kis said, moving over to rub a soothing from his shoulder to his lower back. "She's a bitch" was all Kasamtsu said, moving his way towards his bed. He made a small space for Kise to st in. "I have some work to do, so if you don't mind"

Kise nodded, pulling his backpack off his shoulders to retrieve his history homework. Sitting down nicely, in the small space, Kasamatsu made. It was a peaceful silence, the shuffling of papers and the soft whirls of the fan off in the distance. It was a nice tranquility, its the longest they have gone in a comfortable silence that did not envoke anger and scornful words. Kise looked at Kasamatsu, his face was concentrating on what he was writing. His brows together and a small pout on his lips, his very kissable lips, and Kise being the raging hormonal teen he was shifted his way towards him. Placing his hand on his pencil to stop him from writing. The moment Kasamatsu looked up, Kise went in to kiss him. The kiss was chaste, soft, just a brush of lips. But the fact that Kasamatsu didn't pull away gave Kise a surge of confidence. He pressed his lips a little harder, shifting Kasamatsu onto his elbows. Kise shifted his mouth to the side, and Kasamatsu pressed back slightly. "Kise, I have work to do"

"Hmm, yeah yeah, just", Kise pressed his lips back to Kasamatsu's, a little harder this time. He pulled back and pressed in again, each time coaxing Kasamatsu's mouth open a little more and at one point without realizing it Kasamatsu started moving his lips against his. The kiss was innocent, just a press of lips against lips, it was slow and intoxicating. Kise pushed Kasamatsu back, making him drop down onto his back. Kasamatsu gripped his school shirt, gently pushing Kise back. "Kise, I have work to do"

"You're not resisting", was all Kise could manage out. Kasamatsu groaned, "You've been trying so hard, well half hard. It's depressing to say, that I kinda like it"

"Oh", Kise was definitely was not expecting that. Not at all. It was like a miracle. "But, it doesn't mean that I accept anything yet"

"yet", Kise repeated. Kasamatsu nodded, he can live with yet. He can deal with yet. He gave Kasamatsu a quick kiss, moving back into his respected spot on the bed. Kasamatsu cleared his throat, grabbing the pencil he had dropped in the process, he shuffled a few papers around and got right back to work. Kise with nothing to do just played with his phone.

It was around six thirty in the morning when Kasamatsu let out a soft groan. He ruffled his hair and groaned again. "Fuck, I can't finish. I won't be able to finish"

"No, you have the essay done. Whats left of the project?"

"A journal and a 500-word reflection"

"And at what time do you have English?"

"First class of the day"

"Your fucked"

"Thanks, because your so fucking helpful"

Kise shifted his weight to his elbows, leaning closer to Kasamatsusu, "I have a solution". Kasamatsu kept quiet, waiting for Kise to continue. Kise shifted closer and pressed a quick kiss to Kasamatsu's lips.

Kasamatsu flinched back and before he could swing at Kise, he had already rolled off the bed laughing his ass off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, You can say what you thought of it, it would really help me out~


End file.
